


A Second Chance

by IGottacaseofOTPFeels



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGottacaseofOTPFeels/pseuds/IGottacaseofOTPFeels
Summary: Misunderstandings can lead to a lot of awful things, break ups, fights, tears…The members of the Earth Defense Club never thought it would lead to one of them ending up in hospital.However it seems enemies don't care whether or not you're in hospital to strike. When two new enemies come into the picture not stopping until they get what they please, the members of the Defense Club are left with a slight dilemma.In a world with magical alien creatures, anything is possible right?(Or the Soul AU Bouei-Bu and Ouran crossover that none asked for)





	1. ~ Hospital for Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the characters & storyline of OHSHC and Bouei-bu do not belong to me. If it did, let's face it there would be a lot more gayness..
> 
> First Bouei-bu and Ouran fanfic, so if there are mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Also as it's a fanfic, I have changed some things around to fit my storyline. So sorry if Ryuu and some other characters seem OOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever happened to you has to be bad enough to cause your soul to be separated from your body, which is how you are here now able to see me. I am just like you but my condition is obviously different to yours."
> 
> The boy looks terrified, "A-am I dead?"

Ryuu feels odd, when he finally awakens. The room is far too bright for his liking and it's strangely quiet, _'I don't remember falling asleep'_ he thinks to himself as he looks around. The place is unfamiliar, _'What if I got kidnapped?'_ panic strikes him as he sits forward from the surprisingly comfy bed. He looks around more frantically now, for a way out or some way to identify where on earth he is. A steady 'beeping' sound catches his attention, and slowly his surroundings become clearer.

The noise is coming from a heart monitor on his right, the bright light from the window. There are chairs lined up against the back wall, to the right of him is another chair also up against the wall, to the left is a little bedside table and by the chairs is a small table near the corner.

Realisation slowly daunts on him, "A hospital" he whispers to himself in slight disbelief. _'Why would I be in a hospital?'_ Biting his lip he looks down at himself. Nothing attached to him, no cuts, no bruises, in fact he feels completely fine. 'What's going on?' His hand slowly raises to feel around himself for any indication of why he may need to be here, but he finds nothing. _'This almost feels like a horror movie'_ the only thing that seems different to Ryuu is that fact he's a lot paler than his usual tan.

Other than the beep of the heart monitor, the lack of noise is slowly driving the pink haired teen insane. 'If this is a hospital shouldn't it be even a little bit loud?' pushing back the sheets of the hospital bed he slowly gets out the bed surprised to find how high up the bed actually is. _'That's strange I thought the floor would at least be cold'_ the pinkette looks at his bare feet against the tiled floor, it wasn't long before the teen realised he is now in a hospital gown. _'How long have I been out? I feel like I'm in a different century'_

Cautiously he starts walking in the direction of the door, after discovering he had no belongings in the room. ( _Which is a shame for him as he wanted his hairband_.) As he opens the door he sighs finding it's just as quiet, "hello?" He calls hoping for a reply. Though it didn't surprise him when he got none, if this is a hospital it has a very eerie feeling to it. In Ryuu's opinion _'Definitely seems like a horror movie'_ by now the pinkette is waiting on some evil antagonist to come along trying to kill him, not that he wants that to happen.

The corridor is silent, long, and empty. Succeeding in making the teen's heartbeat increase in slight fear, keep his cautious stance he walks down the hall way peering through the windows he passes and the open doors. _'Has everyone evacuated and forgot about me?'_

"Are you lost?"

Ryuu doesn't think he's ever made a scream as girly as the one he just made, he grabs onto the closest thing is to him before pointing it at his 'attacker' as a weapon. His heart now racing from the shock of being surprised, his gaze lands on a boy with auburn hair.

He looks just as surprised, blinking his amber eyes as he looks down at what the pinkette is holding. Ryuu follows his gaze feeling his cheeks heat up when he realises that he's holding a spoon, the boy chuckles. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry" he says. Ryuu takes in the new comer's appearance as he lowers the spoon. From where the pinkette is standing, the auburn haired boy looks about the same age as him. Taller maybe, pale and slim looking. "I-it's fine" Ryuu replies hoping that no one else heard his scream, or 'manly yelp'. He thinks back to the question the boy asked before, "uh I think I am lost" he adds on.

"Don't worry I was at first too, come on I'll show you the way" says the boy beckoning Ryuu to come closer, the pinkette stands still. _'That's something someone in a horror movie would say'_ his knowledge of movies coming into full play. He will not risk being tricked into death.

"Not to be rude, but this place is empty and I don't know if I should trust you"

The guy laughs before smiling, "I would be suspicious too, but I don't want you to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or get yourself into any trouble"

Ryuu narrows his eyes, scanning the boy over. "What do you mean wrong place wrong time?" He really wishes there was something other than cutlery to protect him right now. The boy opposite him runs his hand through his messy hair.

"I'll explain to you on the way, it's quite a lot to take in. I had a mini panic attack myself when I first found out, you can bring that spoon of yours for self-defence if you want"

Ryuu's cheeks turn a shade darker of pink as he mumbles "Fine, lead the way"

Staying a small distance away from the boy, he follows as they walk in silence. Ryuu knows that there is one thing he was right about, and that's the height difference. "First of all I'll start by saying once I've told you all of this and proven it to you, then you'll be able to see everything that you can't see right now." the auburn haired boy speaks up after a while. Ryuu doesn't bother to ask where they are going, he's just hoping it isn't somewhere that will lead to his death.

"My name is Kaoru"

The pinkette looks the boy-Kaoru up and down, he's in what appears to be pyjamas but something that he assumes the hospital would provide. _'The name suits him'_ Ryuu thinks to himself as he takes in more of the new comer's appearance. "I'm...I'm- I-" Ryuu's eyes slowly widen and he lets out a tiny gasp of fear, _'I can't remember anything_ ' "I-I don't, I can't-" the panic evident in his voice. His walking comes to a stop as he leans against a nearby wall, Kaoru also stops.

Reaching out he places his hand gently on the shorter boy's shoulder, "It's okay"

The pinkette shakes his head his hands starting to shake as he tries his hardest to remember even the tiniest detail about himself, he finds nothing. "No, no w-why, why can't I remember anything"

"Calm down, I told you I was the same. It happens to everyone that comes here"

Ryuu looks up at the boy in confusion, "What do you mean? What's wrong with me?" he asks, his voice shaky. Kaoru bites his lip feeling all too empathetic, the boy looks so scared and confused. Much like he was not too long ago,

"Maybe we should sit down"

Ryuu takes a deep breath trying to calm himself as he slides down the wall into a sitting position, Kaoru sits in front of him waiting patiently to start his explanation. The halls are still empty and there's no other sound apart from Kaoru and Ryuu, the pinkette's mind is racing. His head is starting to hurt as he tries to remember something, anything. "T-tell me"

The auburn haired boy's eyes scan over the latter as if to check he's okay, Kaoru has never been good at comforting others. He can't help but feel useless sitting here only able to provide information as to what exactly is going on. Deciding not to make the boy wait any longer he starts, "The reason you are here is because something has happened to you which would explain why you are in a hospital"

Kaoru pauses to make sure the boy is still listening, "Whatever happened to you has to be bad enough to cause your soul to be separated from your body, which is how you are here now able to see me. I am just like you but my condition is obviously different to yours."

The boy looks terrified, "A-am I dead?"

Kaoru quickly shakes his head waving his hands frantically in the process, "No, no. You're not dead, think of it in the middle. I guess you could call this place a 'hospital for souls' if you wanted, I've heard some people call it that. You are not fully alive as your soul has left your body, but you are not dead either."

The boy looks confused, Kaoru sighs. "Here lets go see if we can find your body, I'll try and explain more" He says standing up before offering his hand for the latter, it takes the pinkette a few seconds but he eventually takes it allowing himself to be helped up.

 _'This is all so surreal'_ Ryuu thinks to himself following Kaoru once again, _'I'm not dead, but I'm not alive either. So is Kaoru and more people by the sounds of it'_ The shaking of his hands are starting to calm down as he tries to comprehend everything that has been said, "It's not as scary once you understand, I promise" says Kaoru after a little while of walking. Ryuu nods in reply.

When the two do get to the room, Ryuu is too lost in his thoughts to notice. Looking through the window, Kaoru looks at where the boy should be if his soul was still in his body. The hospital bed makes the boy look paler, IV connected to his skinny arms, heart monitor beating steadily, tubes going into his nose. There is a bandage wrapped around his head, a cast on his left arm, a few scrapes and cuts littered on his arms and face – probably on other parts of his body too. Kaoru wonders what had happened to the boy, the people surrounding him seem to be very close to him. A green haired boy looking very depressed as he holds onto the pinkette's hand loosely, there's a blonde haired boy asleep on one of the chairs. A blue haired boy with glasses holding onto a dirty blonde haired boy's hand as they sit side by side on the other chairs.

"Hey" Kaoru says nudging the boy beside him, Ryuu looks up suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "This is what I mean" Slowly, Ryuu follows Kaoru's gaze realising that they have stopped walking. In front of him is a window and when his eyes fix on what's beyond it, he finds himself gasping quietly as he his eyes go wide(r).

"T-That's me"

Kaoru nods, "You're still alive there, that's where you should be if your soul hadn't left his body. You'll be out of your body for a short while I'm afraid"

Ryuu walks closer to the window, ' _Who are all those people?'_ "I feel like I know them, b-but" he starts.

"You can't remember" Kaoru finishes, Ryuu nods looking down. "It's normal, you won't remember anything at first. Slowly your memories come back until one day you remember everything, when that day comes you will be told that you can leave. That's when you'll be given an option, you'll have 30 days to decide."

"Why can't I just go back now?" Ryuu asks looking back through the window, _'I look really bad, what did I do to myself?'_

"It's too dangerous now that you are here, think of this place like a second chance. You could have died then and there, whilst you are here at this 'hospital for souls' you can get better."

Ryuu bites his lip lifting his hand to the glass, "They can't see me then?"

Kaoru shakes his head, Ryuu jumps a little when he hears more voices. Looking around he's surprised to see more people, "You can see everything now, just like I said. These are all the other people that are here" Kaoru explains.

Ryuu is quiet for a short while as he looks around, _'all these people are in the middle of death and living. They have all been hurt somehow'_ the people in the room appear to be his friends. Yet he doesn't remember a thing.

"Kaoru?" The taller looks over at Ryuu who's moved a little closer to him once he was able to see 'everything', "Can I stay with you whilst I'm here?"

Kaoru smiles. "Yeah, I was getting a little lonely"

 

* * *

 

A young stock broker sits with his head in his trembling hands, it's been hours and yet he's still got no feedback. If his heart had continued to race he was sure he would have had a heart attack, only leading to him being in a hospital bed too. The scene keeps replaying in his mind, the sound, the screams, how his best friend lied on the floor looking lifeless. And it was all because of him.

He's never been this scared, this anxious, that he can barely sit still, that his heart won't stop racing, that the sickening feeling in his stomach won't leave.

What's just as bad, is that he's the one that's going to have explain to everyone what happened. That means family and friends, he doesn't think he can handle the looks on their faces when he does.

He hasn't cried yet, no, he's managed to hold it in. When it comes to emotions, he's good at hiding the ones that need to be. But he couldn't hold in the anger and the fear he felt - and still does - earlier.

_Ichiro laughs bracing his hand on the tree beside the green haired teen, "So you have a type? Is that what you're saying?"_

_Io scoffs, "please take 10 large steps away from me and refrain from talking to me again" the shorter teen just smiles, a little slyness peeking through._

_"So you do huh? Surely it can't be that idiot who's walking over here can it?" Ichiro asks his violet eyes glinting in the sun, Io grips his tablet closer to him. His gaze going over the bluenette's shoulder then slightly widening when he sees that his best friend is in fact walking in their direction, although he hasn't noticed them yet._

_"Like I said take 1-" Io starts but soon gets cut off by lips on his, his eyes widen more and he stands frozen for a second. Only when his eyes catch sight of a shocked pink haired teen does his sense come into play again, he's gasping pushing the shorter boy away from him just in time to see his friend run off. Io wipes his mouth deciding there's no time to show how shocked he is, "You-" Io wants to use every bad word he possibly could but instead he shakes his head angrily. "I can't believe you" he spits, he'd deal with it later but for now he had to find his friend. Pushing the blue haired teen again he runs after his friend, hoping that he hasn't gone too far._

"Io!" The green haired teen looks up, finding some comfort in the fact his friends are now here but the dreaded feeling of telling them what happened still over powers.

"Is he okay? What happened? Where is he? Are you okay?" Asks his glasses wearing senpai without taking a breath, En - the tallest out of the group - places his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Atsushi breathe"

Io reminds himself to do the same, taking a deep breath to try and control his emotions and his trembling hands. "Is Ryuu-senpai okay?" Yumoto asks, his normal energetic voice now filled with worry instead.

Io's voice is shaky as he replies not looking at them "I-I don't know, they took him a-away and told me to wait here"

Before anyone could ask another question, someone else is bursting through the doors running over to the front desk. "Ryuu Zaō where is he? I need to see him"

Io feels his heart skip a beat for the wrong reasons, now that's another person that he needs to tell. Another person that's close to the pinkette, another person that he's hurt by causing this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything at the moment. If you tell me your name and relation to Mr Zaō I can let you know when something comes up, just wait over there." The woman says.

"Akoya, He's my brother" En walks over to the long haired teen placing a hand on his shoulder, "he's with us" En says to the woman before leading the boy over to the rest of the group.

"Naruko where's Ryuu? What happened to him?" Is the immediate question that comes out of the teen's mouth when he spots Io.

The shaking in his hands on increase as he thinks about what happened, about what _could_ happen, and how it happened. Tears well up in his eyes but he refuses to let anyone see, so he looks down hiding his face.

Using the time to take deep breaths before answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have practically have no knowledge of comas, and being involved in accidents. For this fanfic, please don't stress what I've put too much, it's once again to fit the story line.


	2. ~ Someone Like You, Who's Important to Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Io couldn't gather the courage to tell the others the reason that provoked Ryuu to run off and get into an accident. He doesn't think he'll manage to tell Noa or Ryuu's father either.
> 
> And just like Io, Akoya wonders when would be a good time to tell everyone what he was going to tell them (or Ryuu) before the accident.
> 
> Neither of them can find the words to.

Kaoru sits in the empty corridor silently lost in his thoughts, beside him is Ryuu resting his head on Kaoru's shoulder fast asleep. Kaoru didn't dare move not wanting the pinkette to be disturbed, it seemed he was exhausted and overwhelmed yesterday. Kaoru was worried he'd have to carry the boy at one point. The ginger haired boy knows exactly how the boy feels, scared, confused, somewhat excited. He remembers when he first arrived, he was just as tense as the boy resting on his shoulder was. He was just as confused as to why no one was in the hospital, he must have wondered around aimlessly for at least 20 minutes. Then someone found him just like how he found the pink haired boy, when he discovered that he couldn't remember anything he had a small panic attack. Thinking back on it now it must have scared his friend seeing him react that way.

Kaoru and his new friend stayed together, his friend explaining everything he needed to know. After a while Kaoru had gotten used to the place and understood what it meant to be a soul, slowly his memories started coming back to him. His friend even shared stories about what they had remembered, Kaoru had gotten so used to it growing closer and closer with his friend that he forgot the most important thing. _The option._ Kaoru doesn't think he'll forget when his friend told him that their 30 days had finished, the words they said after had made Kaoru cry almost hysterically. Since then other souls that he had met looked out for him, trying to comfort him or make small talk. Sure he was grateful but a large part of him still ached in distress. It wasn't long before he got lonely, finding himself wondering around a lot more or staying in one room for days. When he met the pinkette he never expected the reaction he got, he couldn't help the laugh silent laugh he made at the girlish scream the boy had made. He thought back to his friend and decided: he'd do the same for the pinkette as his friend did for him.

He'd be someone the boy can rely on here, someone to comfort him, be his friend. For as long as he can, after all this 'hospital for souls' is like a second chance. He's going to make the most of it whilst being the nicest he possibly can be, no use in being sarcastic and 'devilish' here like would have if he were fully alive.

Kaoru looks down feeling movement, the pink haired boy sleepily sits up looking around not fully awake. Kaoru smiles, the boy looked cute asleep. Hearing the boy sigh, he asks "Have a nice sleep?" It seems to startle him a little. It takes a few seconds for him to relax probably realising that it's only Kaoru, it takes a few seconds more for him to realise something else before he's blushing and moving away quickly. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!" He exclaims waving his hands frantically, Kaoru chuckles.

"It's fine I could tell you were exhausted, don't worry about it"

The pinkette nods looking away as if to hide the fact he's blushing, Kaoru smiles. "I didn't realise souls could sleep" the boy comments. Kaoru really hopes the first thing the brown eyed boy remembers is his name. What's he supposed to call him?

"It's more of a luxury I would say, we can sleep but we don't need to"

It's quiet for a little while longer as the boy wakes himself up properly, "I guess we don't need to eat either"

Kaoru shakes his head, "our real bodies are being fed by the hospital so it's fine" As Kaoru glances over at the shorter boy he can't help but think his hair reminds him of flowers he's seen in his garden, "Ume" he mumbles.

The pinkette looks up "Are you calling me an apricot?"

Kaoru chuckles "Your hair reminds me of the flower" the boy smiles.

"Someone I know likes flowers" the boy mumbles, this time Kaoru smiles.

"Really?"

The pinkette looks up in confusion, "huh?"

"You said someone you know likes flowers" Kaoru reiterates, the boy looks a little shocked.

"I did? Oh it just came out I was even thinking of it"

"One step closer to remembering things ay?" Says the auburn haired teen as he stands up holding his hand out for the boy to take, after a few seconds he takes it letting Kaoru help him up.

"I guess so"

"Let's go on a trip!" Kaoru suggests linking arms with the boy, who doesn't even get a chance to answer as Kaoru starts walking in the direction he wants to go in.

 

* * *

 

 

Akoya doesn't think he's every felt this distressed in his life, no nothing can be the feeling of deep anxiety he feels right now. He thinks back to how he was before; he'd get freaked out over a split end in his hair or something that wasn't beautiful. He thinks about CIDE and how humiliated he was, he thinks back to when he got bullied before he joined the student council. All those feelings are nothing compared to now. There's a tight knot in his stomach caused by the dread of 'what if'.   
  
It's been almost 2 days, the group have never been so quiet. They had finally been allowed to see Ryuu after many hours of waiting, it was a sight no one wanted to see. Their friend lying unconscious, unmoving and very pale in a hospital bed. It seemed bandages were all over his body, the most prominent one being the one wrapped around his forehead and a cast on his left wrist.

The group had been told that Ryuu had three broken ribs, one of which had separated completely from the bone. He had to undergo surgery to fix it before it could affect his organs.

Akoya hates how Ryuu is so pale rather than his small tan, he hates how Ryuu's connected to so many wires and tubes. Akoya hates seeing his brother laying so still it's almost as if he's no longer alive.

He thinks back to what happened before the accident, how he was ready to confront the teen about what had been going on lately. He had overheard a conversation between Kenji - his classmate - and his so called 'friends'. Akoya would have continued his walk brushing it off as unimportant, until he head 'Zaō'. So he slowed his pace and listened more intently, he had to use almost every part of him to calm his anger after hearing what Kenji said. The long haired teen walked over to the small group demanding to be told the truth about what the brown haired teen was saying, Kenji's group of so called friends had walked off deciding that it was Kenji would have to deal with the situation. Akoya would have told them to scram anyway. With a smirk, Kenji positioned himself so he was leaning against the wall before starting his explanation. Akoya was not the least bit satisfied, everything the taller teen had said was a complete lie as far as he knew. Using the subtle hints, Akoya pieced together the puzzle. His mind going back to all the things he's noticed recently about Ryuu, how he would tense or flinch when someone would raise their hand near him or talk to him when he didn't expect it. How he slowly became quiet, how snappy and agitated he got, and finally how Akoya had heard the younger teen crying to himself in his room.

Akoya had to hold onto every piece of self-control he had in that moment not to punch the teen in front of him. So he grit his teeth and raced off in search of Ryuu, angry at himself for not realising sooner.

 

"Akoya, you should sit down"

The long haired teen snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of his name, he hadn't realised how long he had been leaning against the wall with his fists clenched tightly.  Akoya hasn't touched Ryuu, nor has he spoken since he was allowed to see the teen. The whole point of being argumentative brothers is so that he wouldn't have to get close to Ryuu, that way no one gets hurt. But even after all that, Ryuu still got hurt. He's still suffering, and Akoya can do nothing about it.

Arima had been the one to snap Akoya out his thoughts. Currently only Io, Arima, Atsushi, and Kinshiro are in the room with Ryuu. Yumoto unfortunately can't stay for long whenever he's there to see his senpai, and En had something to do with his parents.

Io hasn't stopped holding Ryuu's hand since he sat down, if anything Akoya thinks Naruko looks guilty. He almost wants to make Io tell him what there was to be guilty about.

Instead he sighs, unclenching his fists before ( _his nails could draw blood from being clenched so tightly_ ) sitting down the chair Arima moved beside the hospital bed. Akoya had already informed their dad and grandmother that Ryuu is in hospital, the quickest they'll be able to make it back is by next week.

Io couldn't gather the courage to tell the others the reason that provoked Ryuu to run off and get into an accident. He doesn't think he'll manage to tell Noa or Ryuu's father either.

And just like Io, Akoya wonders when would be a good time to tell everyone what he was going to tell them ( _or Ryuu_ ) before the accident.

Neither of them can find the words to.

 

* * *

 

 

The pink haired teen looks up when he notices that Kaoru has stopped walking, following the taller boy's gaze he lets out a small "oh"

In front of him is Kaoru's hospital room, his mind goes back to his own hospital room. _Are those people that were there still there?_ Shaking away his thoughts he takes in everything in front of him. Laying in the hospital bed is a pale Kaoru, IV wires attached to him, tubes in his nose, and bandages around his arms. The thing that confuses the pinkette is the fact that: whilst Kaoru's real body is on the bed, he's also sat beside the bed holding onto the unconscious Kaoru and the soul version of Kaoru is standing beside him as they look into the room.

"Um there are three of you?"

Kaoru laughs but this is a laugh he hasn't heard before, it sounds more like a sad laughter. "That's my older twin brother" the pierced boy wants to face palm or run away. ' _Of course I should have guessed that_ '

"I'm still tired, I should have guessed" he says trying to calm the blush on his face, Kaoru just smiles a little not looking at him.

The pink haired teen watches quietly as Kaoru stands with a sad smile looking in at himself and his brother, he wonders what it's like to have a twin brother. Or more importantly what it's like to be looking at yourself as a soul with your identical twin sat beside your body, wouldn't that be overwhelming? It doesn't seem to bother Kaoru.

"Do you remember his name?" Asks the pierced boy, part of him feels there's something nagging at him right now. Like that feeling when you know something and it's on the tip of your tongue but you can't remember it.

"Hikaru"

As if the teen had heard Kaoru, he looks up tiredly. The younger of the twins has been aware that Hikaru has been there almost every day watching over him, refusing to leave. He was relieved when someone made him eat and go home for a short while, not wanting his brother to end up in hospital too for not looking after himself. But that's Hikaru, always there for him sometimes forgetting about himself in the process. Before the pinkette had arrived and he had remembered his twin's name, Kaoru would sit beside his brother as if to keep him company. He knew full well that Hikaru couldn't feel his presence or hear him, but it brought Kaoru some comfort being beside his brother. It broke his heart when the older twin would cry to himself when no one else was around, Kaoru wanted nothing more than to hold his brother close and make the tears disappear. But the reason they are there in the first place is because he's not there, he's stuck unmoving in a medically induced coma.

' _Hikaru and Kaoru huh?_ ' Just looking at Kaoru the pink haired teen can see how much he cares for his twin, it must be the same on the opposite end for Hikaru. That feeling is getting annoying, "dammit I feel like there's someone like Hikaru in my life but I can't remember"

Kaoru looks down at him, knowing how he feels. “Hika and I have been inseparable ever since we were born, so much so that we didn't care about people who weren't us. We didn't want anyone in our world"

"Have things changed?"

Kaoru nods, maybe if he distracted the pink haired teen then he’d feel a little better about not remembering anything. "Do you know how long you've been here?" Kaoru shakes his head in reply.

"No I think it's been a long while though"

The pierced teen stands not knowing what to say or do, only one thought comes to mind. So he pulls the taller into a hug, Kaoru's eyes widen a tiny bit in surprise. "I-I didn't know what to say, but I feel hugs make everything the tiniest bit better"

Kaoru smiles hugging back, "they do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Defence Club madness to come in future chapters, but for now get to know some background info :)


	3. ~ It's slightly complicated? But it was a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Io and Akoya spend some time visiting Ryuu currently in a coma, somehow it ends with Io telling the student council member what really happened on the day of the accident.
> 
> Back at the 'hospital for souls' Kaoru wonders if he's always been this happy and energetic in the real world, and Ryuu gains another memory.

Io slowly walks into the hospital with a drained look on his face after leaving the hospital at 10pm last night. His parents didn't mind the fact that their son would be spending the majority of his time at the hospital, they only hoped Ryuu would wake up soon and get better. The first thing Io did when he got home was half-heartedly check up on his stocks for just over half an hour before ( _feeling too overwhelmed and exhausted_ ) having a shower and heading off to bed. Kinshiro had talked to the school principal about Io and Akoya having some time off school to be with Ryuu whilst the others would come over on the weekend or after school, Meaning Io didn't have to worry about what time he leaves the hospital or how much time he could spend with his pink haired best friend. Well that's if Ryuu would still classify Io as his friend.

The green haired teen didn't sleep well, in fact he hasn't slept well since he left Ryuu's hospital room on the first day he was brought there. No, the scene of what happened keeps repeating in his mind like a never ending nightmare. Even in this 'dream' he couldn't save his best friend from what awaited him, and the worst thing is when he wakes up he knows what has happened in his dream has already happened in real life. Leaving the feeling of guilt and melancholy to stick with him for the rest of the day. And still the teen had yet to inform the left over details of his explanation to everyone.

The hospital waiting room is filled by the sounds of crying, distressed looking family and friends, and there's a man shouting about his wife to a doctor. Io looks down as he continues his walk to the room the pinkette is in, sticking around any longer felt as if he could burst out crying too or go somewhat crazy.

A part of the teen is really hoping today is the day Ryuu wakes up, although there's a high chance that won't happen.

Sighing Io opens the door to his best friend's hospital room, it's quiet other than the sound of the heart monitor steadily beating. When the teen looks up he's startled to see Akoya already sat beside Ryuu's bed.

The long haired teen looks beyond tired, upset and anxious. In fact, it doesn't seem like Akoya's gone home since yesterday. He's still in the same clothes, his face looks drained and for the first time ever ( _to Io_ ) his hair is messy. Io almost stands by the door in shock, but he brushes it off walking inside closing the door behind him gaining Akoya's attention.

"Hey, you haven't gone home yet have you?" the young stockbroker asks, Akoya sighs shaking his head. Io has never seen the long haired teen like _this_ before. He has always been so collected, only settling for the best of the best, he's virtuous. Io almost forgot the teen was human and could actually show a caring side, like he is now towards Ryuu. For brothers they really didn't seem like it, with all the fights and differences between them. But here Akoya with a look of genuine distress over his brother's state.

Io looks at the very light blue headband in Akoya's hands that should be in Ryuu's hair if he weren't in this condition. "Have you eaten or slept at all?" something Atsushi would have been saying instead if he were here at this moment in time, but it's Io asking.

"I don't eat hospital food and yes I slept for a little bit" says the blue eyed teen quietly, ' _well his standard's appear to be the_ _same_ ' Io thinks to himself as he sits in the spare seat on the other side of Ryuu's hospital bed. The sliver eyed teen wants to tell Akoya to go home for a bit so he doesn't end up having to be in a hospital bed too by not looking after himself, but he can't bring himself to. So instead he takes out his and sends a quick message to Atsushi.

_Morning Kinugawa-senpai, could you please ask Arima-san to bring something to eat for Akoya on your way here._

Tucking his phone back into his pocket he turns his attention to the pale teen on the hospital bed, it doesn't seem like he's moved an inch. Which is expected for the state he's in, Io hadn't realised how much he loved to look into Ryuu's vibrant brown eyes until he no longer could.

"Naruko" Io slowly looks over at the older pink haired teen, "You're keeping something from us" his heart skips a beat.

Looking down he thinks of the words to say, he knew there would be a time where he would have to tell them what happened. He didn't think it would be now, he's still getting over the 'nightmare' from this morning. He's still processing _what_ happened and what's _happening_. Sighing, he looks back up deciding it's now or never ( ~~ _as he'd probably get too nervous to say it to everyone else_~~ ).

"Ryuu...the, the reason he's here..." Io starts, his throat feels as if it's tightening. ' _How would he react if I told him?'_ Looking down at his hands, he feels then getting sweaty. He takes a deep breath looking back up, "the reason he's here, it's, it's because of me..."

It's silent for a few moments, Io feels his heartbeat slowly starting to increase. So when Akoya speaks it causes him to jump, only visible to those paying close attention to him. "What do you mean it was because of you? What did you do to him?" The teen's voice almost sounds as if he's trying to keep his anger at bay. It makes Io gulp.

"Ichiro, he wouldn't stop bothering me. Trying to get my attention and join him. I think...I think Ryuu got the wrong idea as he started to distance himself from me a little. Every time Ichiro would talk to me, I'd always reject whatever he's offering or ask him to leave. But when the accident happened, Ichiro had been particularly persistent that day" Io starts, he plays with the sleeves of his cardigan trying to keep control of his emotions.

"He said: ' _So you have a type? Is that what you're saying?'_ Obviously I told him to leave me alone but then he said: ' _So_ _you do huh? Surely it can't be that idiot who's walking over here can it?'"_

Akoya kept quiet as Io continued his explanation of what caused this accident to happen, "I looked at who he said, and saw Ryuu walking over. He hadn't noticed us at that time so, I tried to get Ichiro to leave once again before he did."

The green haired teen pauses, Akoya leans forward when he feels the stock broker is taking too long as if to say, 'continue'. Io closes his eyes for a moment, "He kissed me. I-Ichiro kissed me" he says almost indignantly, his voice shaky, but overall sadness filled as he thinks about what happened. Clenching his fist he looks up at Akoya with slightly teary eyes, "I was too shocked to remember about Ryuu, but when I did I saw such a h-hurt and a-angry expression. He shook his head and started running, I was- no _am_ still beyond angry with Ichiro. I pushed him away and ran after Ryuu, but...it was too late."

A few stray tears run down Io's face as he averts his gaze from the long haired teen once again.

"It's not your fault"

Akoya says after a short while, Io's gaze stays glued to his lap. The long haired teen had been thinking the whole way through Io's explanation, his mind coming up with the answers to the questions he once had. "You didn't know Ichiro was going to kiss you. If anything it sounds as if Ichiro planned for Ryuu to see him kiss you." Akoya says, a bit of his anger starts to show in his tone. But the look on his face shows that the anger isn't directed at Io.

' _None of this was Naruko's fault nor was it Ryuu's_ '

"If you want someone to blame it's Ichiro and Kenji"

Io slowly looks up wiping his face, "Why Kenji?"  
Akoya sighs, his mind going back to what he found out adding in the things he just found out from Io. Ryuu being tense and snappy, crying to himself, quiet, distancing himself from his friends. All of this _had_ to be caused by Ichiro and Kenji, long story short.

Kenji and Ichiro worked together.

For the most part it was all planned.

 

* * *

 

_Five year old Ryuu grins as his father picks him up, the man smiling at him in return. His parents hadn't had much time for him recently which made the small boy sad. He hadn't seen his father for a while so he was glad to have him home now, maybe then mother would be happy. Ryuu had so much to say to the man holding him, he had missed out on all the fun stories he had tried to share with his mother. She didn't seem to like them, she was scary a lot of the time. He would hide in his room whenever she was particularly scary, which is another reason he's happy his father is back._

_"Tosan! I missed you!" The small boy exclaims his eyes bright and face filled with joy, it makes the man regret leaving him alone with his recently former partner. This so called mother of Ryuu had claimed she wasn't ready for a child, the man had managed to get her to look after Ryuu properly and care for him. That happy family didn't last for long._

_"I missed you too little one" replies the man smiling wider at the boy's giggle._

_Arguments started up between Ryuu's parents, it was clear love was no longer present between the two. But not to their small child unaware of what is happening, as much as Ryuu's father didn't want to leave his child he had to move on unable to stay around the woman. So he would tell Ryuu he was going to work and wouldn't be back for  awhile, soon Ryuu's mother took a turn for the worst. Being so young, the pink haired boy didn't understand why his mother was being so mean and sometimes scary._

_"Are you here to make okasan happy?" The boy asks innocently, the man frowns holding his son closer._

_"Well, little one. Your mother and I no longer love each other I'm afraid" he replies keeping it simple so the boy would understand, which he seems to as he now frowns too._

_"Oh, okasan has been scary when your not here. I think she's sad"_

_Hearing his son say those words makes his heart skip a beat, "how has she been scary little one?"_

_"Shouting, I didn't do anything wrong. I promise! But I get told off and sometimes I don't get any dinner because she's sleeping all the time with a funny juice"_

_The man feels anger rising inside him, he knew the woman had started drinking but he didn't know she had done it around their son. She was in no state at all to be looking after Ryuu, he should have realised sooner._

_"Ryuu where are you?!"_

_Speak of the devil, the man grits his teeth turning in the direction of where his former partner would shortly be arriving. When she does, she stops staring at the man holding her son. "What are **you** doing here?" She asks bitterly,_

_"Doing what I should have done at the start of all of this, I'm taking our son and looking after him properly. You are clearly unstable and should get help for you drinking."_

_"Fine! Take him! I never wanted him anyway! I want nothing to do with either of you, go back to your petty wife and child!" The woman shouts, for once she was completely sober and aware of what she is saying._

_"Don't speak of my family that way, I have supported you in every way I could in looking after Ryuu without us being together. Don't forget I once cared for you, I'll even help you to get help but it's unacceptable how you are doing this to our son. So I'll be taking his belongings and leaving."_

_Ryuu looks around in confusion, why are they shouting? Why does his mother look like she's about to cry? "Tosan?" His father looks down at him,_

_"Don't worry son, everything will be fine. Say goodbye to mum and come upstairs"_

_Ryuu is beyond confused, he looks over at his mother who has silent tears down her face now. "Where are we going?"_

_"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Bye Ryuu, be good" his mother says with a shaky voice, a part of her still deeply cares for her son. But the rest of her knows what her former partner said is true._

_"Bye okasan, love you"_

_More tears cascade down the woman's face and she chokes the words out to her son that she should have been saying everyday._

_'love you too'_

 

The pink haired teen 'wakes' with a gasp, a weird sensation fills him as he tries to comprehend what's going on. Grasping his head as he feels it starting to ache, he looks around. Beside him Kaoru worriedly looks at the shorter boy, "What's wrong?!"

The pinkette finally looks over at him, his face holding an unreadable expression. "I-i" the boy starts worrying Kaoru a little more, "I remember something"

Relief flows through Kaoru like a large wave, instead of fear slight excitement takes over. "Don't scare me like that! What do you remember?"

The boy smiles slightly, dropping his hand from his head. "Something from when I was a child, I wasn't a good memory though"

Kaoru's happiness falters, "Do you want to talk about it?"

After a moment of thought the pinkette nods, reaching up to play with his earrings ( _something he mostly does when he's nervous or embarrassed_ ) he sighs realising they're not there.

"I think I was about five at the time, my father wasn't home a lot of the time as he was at 'work'. My mom would drink a lot and shout at me, I was young so I didn't understand why she would be angry at me when I was doing nothing wrong. My father came home and I explained to him that my mother was starting to scare me and that she must have been sad. Apparently he knew she drank a lot and made the mistake of thinking she wouldn't do it around me. He told her he'd help her to get help but he was taking me with him to get proper care, she cried and shouted at him to take me because she wanted nothing to do with us anyway. I was confused as to why we were leaving when my father said told me say goodbye. My mom just told me to be and good and not to worry. So I said bye and that I loved her, she cried harder and told me she loved me too. After getting my things I left with my dad"

There was a sad look on the pinkette's face as he explained what he remembered, Kaoru couldn't think of anything more than to pull the boy into a hug. So that's exactly what he does, "Hey at least you remembered something, right? It means you're getting closer to being able to leave"

The boy hugs Kaoru back resting his head on the ginger haired boy's shoulder, "I remember something else too"

"Really?!"

The pinkette smiles a little more nodding, "well are ya gonna tell me?" Kaoru asks pushing the boy back a little so he could see his face, the smile grows wider.

"My name"

Kaoru feels himself grinning too, he had hoped his name would be the first thing the boy remembers. "Aw and I was gunna start calling you momo" Kaoru jokes feeling happy with himself hearing the boy chuckle.

"Do I really look like food to you?"

"It's also a flower" Kaoru points out, the boy rolls his eyes. "Anyway tell me, tell me, tell me!"

As Kaoru listens to himself he wonders if he had been this energetic and happy when he was around his friends and brother.

"It's Ryuu, I don't know my surname though"

Kaoru grins once again, "that's a nice name! It suites you, though I might continue to call you after flowers"

Ryuu laughs, "You really like flowers huh?"

Kaoru blushes a small bit, "I know a lot from my mother, didn't you say someone you know likes flowers too?"

Ryuu sighs looking down, "Yeah but I still can't remember"

Kaoru just smiles sympathetically before answering:

"Step by step my dear friend, step by step"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised something whilst writing this story, so think of it like episodes rather than chapters. The time frame of seems to change a lot and I just feel like it would make more sense if you think of it like episodes. Much like the Bouei-bu ones that don't all pick up from the last episodes but do make references or go back to what did happen occasionally.


	4. ~ Love is...Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En takes matters into his own hands, and once again Ryuu gains another memory whilst wondering how long he's been in this 'Hospital for Souls'
> 
> Bonus (that's not really a bonus): Author wonders if this story is actually making sense...

Ryuu doesn't know how long he's been here now, there's no way to tell the time or date. It feels like a week, but he knows that's most likely not true.  
He and Kaoru are surprisingly good friends ( _he never thought he'd end up being friends with someone he thought could lead him to his death when they first met)_ , despite the short time they've known each other.

Not too long ago he had met a little girl who had only just came to the 'hospital for souls', his heart ached a small bit at the thought of such a young child already being at the stage where they are close to death. He had stayed with her for awhile as Kaoru wanted to be a lone for a bit, sensing that the girl was scared and beyond confused he decided to take her mind of everything rather than overwhelming her. So he came up with games to play with her and even braided her hair for her, surprisingly she had already remembered her name by the time they had finished their games and fun. Ritsu. Ryuu was proud of himself for making the girl happy and grin so brightly the sun would be jealous, it almost felt as if it were a natural talent.

Remembering someone that Kaoru had introduced him to, he lead Ritsu to the woman who sat  in the corner by a window. She smiled when she saw the two, greeting them politely. Ryuu smiled back and explained the situation about Ritsu asking if the woman could look after her, which she agreed to. Ryuu told Ristu that the woman (Carla) would explain what was going on and look after her for the time being, he promised he would come back and play with her again at some point. And with that he waved goodbye and went off to find Kaoru.

The two boys are currently sat in an empty part of the hospital, Ryuu lost in thought and Kaoru reading a book he had found.

 

_"Are you ready, strawberry?"_

_7 year old Ryuu looks up from putting his shoes on, "Yeah!" Today his grandmother is taking him to his father's house where he would get to meet some 'special people'. The small boy couldn't be more excited, one he'd get to see his father who is back from a business trip and two he could make new friends (even if he is a little shy at times). Running to the stairs he pauses hearing his grandmother speak "Don't run down the stairs love, remember what happened before" the boy sighs taking steady steps down the stairs. Not too long ago he had been running down the stairs at the mention of cherries, but of course it was at that time that he tripped over his feet and tumbled down the remaining steps._

_The small boy had started wailing in pain, eventually crying until he fell asleep from exhaustion._

_Now it serves as a reminder to take his time going down the stairs._

_Once he gets to the bottom he lets his grandmother help put his jacket on, before following her out the house._

_It didn't take long for the two to get up to a large, fancy looking house. It was no secret that Ryuu's father did well for himself, having to make a lot of sacrifices to time with family to keep it up. Everything made Ryuu feel out of place, even though this was his father's house. Hiding behind his grandmother, he listens out as she talks to one of the servants who had opened the door. The little boy was beyond amazed at everything he's seen so far just coming up to the house, but now words can't describe how he feels entering the house._

_"Ah hello mother nice to see you again"_

_Ryuu recognises the voice, "Hello dear nice to see you doing well" there was some sort of tension between the two, although not one that Ryuu could identify._

_"Where's Ryuu?"_

_The small boy peers out from behind his grandmother, the smile breaking out on his face before he could even think about it. "Otosan!"_

_The man grins catching his son just as the boy jumps into his arms, "Ah there you are, where you hiding from me?" He asks hugging his son close._

_Shaking his head Ryuu looks around a little more, "No, your house is very big. It's a little scary"_

_The man chuckles a bit, "Nothing to be scared of little one"_

_Ryuu grins, "Is this the famous Ryuu?" The man turns around hearing his partner's voice. Ryuu looks at the woman in confusion._

_"Oh hello there, nice to see you again you're looking very well" says the woman to his grandmother, who smiles and replies_

_"Nice to see you too, love. Looking beautiful as per usual"_

_"Ryuu this is your step-mother" his father introduces, Ryuu simply stares at the woman not saying anything._

_"It's very nice to see you again, Ryuu"_

_Ryuu looks at her in even more confusion, she chuckles. "Don't worry you were young when we first met"_

_"Where's Akoya?" His grandmother (Noa) asks, said person walks into the room standing beside his mother._

_"Hello babachan"_

_Noa smiles at the boy "hello dear come give me a hug"_

_Ryuu looks at the boy with bubblegum coloured hair, "that's your older brother, Akoya" his father explains._

_Ryuu's eyes light up._

 

"You know some people would consider it creepy to be smiling to themselves with no reason in particular." Says a voice snapping the pinkette out his thoughts, he looks over at the owner of the voice and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not creepy"

He raises his head to hold his slightly aching head ' _will this happen every time I remember something?'_

"Did you remember something?" Asks Kaoru putting the book down, the pinkette hides his surprise that the boy had managed to read half the book in the short time (?) he had been thinking to himself.

"Mhm, will my head always hurt when I remember something?" Ryuu asks dropping his hand after a few seconds, Kaoru smiles sympathetically.

"I'm afraid it will for the first few times"

Ryuu sighs, "anyway tell me what you remembered!"

He smiles turning to face Kaoru completely, "I have a brother too"  
Kaoru grins and listens as his friend informs him about what he remembers.

 

* * *

 

En storms through the school gates with only one objective in mind, behind him his boyfriend of 6 months having to speed walk to catch up. It wasn't a new sight to see his boyfriend determined to do something, but it was quite rare. In fact he doesn't think he's seen his boyfriend so riled up in months, the only time he has been close to this is when he is protecting what matters to him. (In this case: Friends, boyfriend and family)

Atsushi's worried that his boyfriend will do something beyond what he could prevent or save him from, En had shown hints of that the moment he got told what had been happening to Ryuu. Atsushi tried to reason that only Ryuu could tell them the full story, although it didn't seem to get through the dirty blonde's head.

"En-chan please calm down lets just let Io and Akoya take care of it" Atsushi calls after the taller slightly out of breath, once again the teen ignores him. Sighing the navy haired teen follows En into the school where not many students are as there is still a short while before school starts, En catches sight of blue hair going into the toilets. Knowing exactly who the blue hair belongs to he follows after them, ' _I hope he doesn't do anything whilst he's using the toilet_ ' Atsushi thinks as he too follows after a few moments later.

When he arrives he finds that En had wasted no time in pinning the small bluenette up against the wall, anger clear on his face. "Woah what are you doing?! Get your hands off me!" Shouts the purple eyed second year.

"You have quite the nerve to think you have any right to kiss someone without consent" says En through gritted teeth, Atsushi freezes by the door way not knowing what to do.

The blue haired teen rolls his eyes still struggling against En's iron grip, "Aw he told you, how sweet" says the teen provokingly but his voice had a slight waver to it. Giving away the slight fear he felt.

"Don't you ever try something like that again, you here me? Stay away from Io and the rest of us, or else the consequences will be much worse"

En says tightening his grip causing the teen in his arms to gulp, just as Atsushi is about to say something someone pushes past him to get inside. He stumbles but manages to steady himself, "What do you think you're doing?!" Comes a new voice.

En looks over his shoulder to see a taller male with brown hair, the one who he recognises as Kenji. En didn't think it was possible to feel any more anger, but it seems he was wrong. Dropping Ichiro (the blue haired teen), he closes the distance between him and Kenji so they are face to face.

For a short while the two just glare at each other, Atsushi is slowly becoming confused. But before he could even attempt to open his mouth again to speak En raises his first, and punches Kenji straight in the face.

.

"I told you to calm down" Atsushi sighs, gently wrapping the bandage around his boyfriend's bruise and slightly bleeding knuckles, Kenji had retaliated and from there it turned into a small fight. Atsushi couldn't describe to you what he felt whilst watching, it was clear that En seemed to have the upper hand. Ichiro had to use all his might to pull Kenji away, leaving Atsushi to deal with his boyfriend. En had made sure to tell Kenji not to mess with Ryuu ever again.

Atsushi doesn't get a reply from his partner as he moves onto cleaning the small amount of blood on En's lip, he only hopes the principal doesn't get involved. "I'm sure Ryuu would be grateful for you caring about him this much, but you also need to think about the consequences for you. He wouldn't want you to get hurt either you know" the navy haired teen continues, putting away his mini first aid kit.

En sighs, "I know but it really set me off, if all of this is true imagine how Ryuu felt. He must have been too worried to tell us about this and chose to deal with it himself, you know him. He doesn't share his true feelings most the time."

Atsushi smiles sadly, "That's true but please think before you get so carried away. I was worried about you"

En pulls the teen closer wrapping his arms around his waist, "sorry" Atsushi just hugs back quietly resting his cheek on top of En's head.

They stay in that position for a while, the club room silent other than the small noises from outside. Both boys are worried about their kouhai, it's obvious everyone close to Ryuu is. Especially Io and Akoya, though Akoya sometimes has strange ways of showing it.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing a short blonde boy. "Ohayo senpai" he says, his voice only holding a tiny amount of enthusiasm and happiness.

En and Atsushi pull away turning to their youngest kouhai, "ohayo Yumoto"

Yumoto notices the state En is in and tilts his head "what happened senpai?"

En looks down at his hand and shrugs, so Atsushi replies instead. "He got in a fight with Kenji and Ichiro-kun about what happened with Ryuu"

Yumoto bites his lip, walking over to sit down he looks at his senpai's hand. "Are you okay?"

En nods "only hurts a little, Kenji might have suffered a little more than me"

"You must have really been angry, though it's not good to fight"

Atsushi smiles a little, "You look like you have something on your mind" he points out. Yumoto sighs, something the two older teens are convinced shouldn't come from someone like Yumoto.

"I was just thinking, we haven't had to transform in months. Wombat has gone back to his home planet, but we still have our loveracelets. Can't we still heal quicker with the magic inside them? Ryuu-senpai might heal quicker that way, right?"

Astushi and En quietly take in what Yumoto said, understanding his way of thinking. "If we can find Wombat maybe he could use his advanced stuff to help Ryuu-senpai"

"But how would we find Wombat? Like you said he's gone back to his home planet" Says Atsushi,

"We could transform and find a way from there" En suggests leaning back against his chair,

"Wouldn't we need all five? Ryuu's in a coma and Io most likely wouldn't leave his side"

"I know! Beppu-senpai are here for a while, they're helping an-chan at the onsen. Maybe they might know"

Atsushi nods, "We'll come up with a plan with Io when we go to the hospital"

Both Yumoto and En nod.

For once the young blonde has come up with a good idea that could possibly work.

It could be one step closer to saving Ryuu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to: Magiccatprincess for OC Noa as Ryuu's gma, love your stories :)


	5. Love is helping!...Sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pinkette is shaking as he tries to think of something else to say but he can't, because even if it were an accident he could have just killed someone.

Ryuu thinks back on what he's remembered so far as he wonders around the hospital, Kaoru had suggested he spend some time alone to help him remember some more. It's only proven to be quite boring without the taller boy.

So far Ryuu knows: his mother and father obviously didn't love each other anymore when he was a child, which would explain why some part of him remembered that his dad wasn't home a lot. He knows: his mother wasn't the best parent she could be to him, being an alcoholic and short tempered. He knows at some point he must have moved in with his grandmother at a young age, meaning he still didn't get to see his father a lot (no different to being with his mom really). He knows: that something must have happened between his grandmother and father as there is some sort of tension between them (from what he picked up in his memory), and that he has a step mother (so his father got married at some point, also probably explaining why he didn't see his father much). He knows: that he has an older -half - brother Akoya whom he seemed excited by when they first met, also his grandmother knew him as well. And finally he knows that he seems to like cherries to the extent of even falling down the stairs because he was that excited - _in his defence he was young_.

Kaoru had said things might be easier to remember now, he hopes it's true. He's also learning little things about Kaoru, some of which the boy told him himself and others which he observed himself. The boy is - or had been- very close with his brother. He's a a kind and caring person but when he's with his brother it changes to mischievousness and little devils. Kaoru's parents are very wealthy and he goes to an elite school, and he's in a host club. Ryuu always listened in slight fascination at the small stories Kaoru told him from what he remembered, he wonders why Kaoru hasn't been told to leave if he remembers this much already. Then again Ryuu would rather not be left alone in a place like this.

It's quiet, as it seems to be a lot of the time. Ryuu doesn't exactly know where he's going, the point was to try and remember something. However a sudden noise of commotion snaps Ryuu out his thoughts, looking around his feet lead him in the way of the sound.

The view from the window beside the door shows a body having CPR by doctors, the pinkette guesses the commotion is coming from doctor's shouting and a few other people crying or also shouting. The body's soul form seems to be panicking too. Starting to look like a ghost disappearing but then becoming human too, like it's torn between staying here or returning to it's body.

Ryuu doesn't think as he runs into the room, the hospital would most likely continue until the person wakes up or starts breathing again. The only thing he can do to help, is get the person back into their body. So he starts pushing the soul form towards their body, he gets no protest as slowly the form starts to fade a little more as if closer to entering its body again.

"Stop! Ryuu!"

He pauses hearing his name, glancing over his shoulder he spots Kaoru with a panicked look on his face. "They need to get back into their body, the people in the real world won't stop until they wake up" Ryuu says continuing his actions. The form is so faded it's almost see through,

"No Ryuu stop! You can't force people back into their bodies! They could die!!"

Ryuu freezes moving his hands away from the form, 'they could die?' He could have just killed someone. Ruined their chances of being here to get a second chance and decide for themselves what they want to do.

Kaoru runs over to the form and helps to bring it back, until the form has fully become back into its soul form. Ryuu just stands there frozen, what was he supposed to say? The only thing he could think of is "I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so sorry" he's panicking. What did it mean if he accidentally killed someone?

Kaoru looks over at his friend, the form had heard Ryuu but was also in shock from what happened. "Are you okay?" Kaoru asks the form, after a few moments it nods. "He didn't know what would happen, he was only trying to help. We're both sorry"

With that he stands up straight and walks over to his friend, "Shh Ryuu calm down"

The pinkette is shaking (only a little) as he tries to think of something else to say but he can't, because even if it were an accident he could have just killed someone. They wouldn't even get the chance to come back as a soul because he would have killed them in their soul form too.

He's finding it hard to breath as well as believe. "Ryuu, it's okay they're still here. Alive. You didn't know what would happen, it's my fault for not mentioning it."

Ryuu looks up at Kaoru with scared eyes and the taller boy can't help the slight pain and guilt he feels for having caused this. "Shh let's get out of here" Kaoru says trying to calm his friend as he takes his hand leading him out the room.

The auburn haired boy bites his lip as he thinks about the consequences Ryuu could face for this, but he'd have to explain its his fault too for not telling Ryuu. What could then happen to both of them? He's heard some stories of what happened to those who have killed other souls, on purpose. But he can't tell Ryuu that now, he's already shaken up as it is.

"K-Kaoru"

He looks down at his friend, by now they are at the place they always stop to rest since they had found each other. It could be considered their little part of the hospital. Ryuu has tears in his eyes and Kaoru can still feel the boy's hand shaking, "I'm so sorry for not telling you, I never thought this would happen." Kaoru says pulling the boy into a comforting hug.

Ryuu clings back silently letting the tears fall, "W-what's going to h-happen to them? Or me?"

Kaoru's quiet for a few moments, "I don't know...but I won't let anything bad happen to you. It wasn't your fault."

Ryuu only cries harder panicking the taller boy, "B-but I don't want anything to happen to y-you"

Kaoru blinks back his own tears, because the truth is: he's scared of what could happen too.

"We'll figure something out"

 

* * *

 

Io watches through the window as Akoya runs his hand through Ryuu's hair, he's happy to see that Akoya is in a fresh pair of clothes signalling that he had been home. They had dealt with the issue that was Kenji and Ichiro yesterday, managing to get the two suspended for 2 weeks. A bonus for Io being that Kenji was threatened witch the police if what Ryuu said was true, the downside being that Ryuu would have to be the one to tell them and no one knows when the pinkette will awaken.

The young stock broker thinks back to when Akoya told him about has supposedly been happening to Ryuu, his anger had almost sky rocketed. He had to go outside before he could do anything irrational, or impulsive. How could Ryuu keep quiet for so long about something like this? Was he that scared to tell them?

It turns out that En did the thing Io wanted to do. Of course he didn't like the fact his senpai got hurt during the fight but if En hadn't been the one to do it then Io most likely would've, Io knows he's not weak. He takes care of his body, finding time to go to the gym or ride his bike. But in this case he doesn't care if he got hurt, as long as he could show Kenji and Ichiro how mad he really is for causing this, it would be fine. Though it did seem En had the upper hand when Io saw the state the two were in, something he couldn't help but feel proud of.

When Akoya had to the other club members what happened, Io was confused as to how they all managed to stay calm. This was their friend, who is now in a coma, they were talking about. But what happened with En only proved how much that they did care about the pierced teen, they just managed to keep their anger at bay. Io almost envied them, sure he was good at keeping his emotions in control but this was beyond what he could mange.

Slowly he opens the door to Ryuu's hospital room causing Akoya to look up, "Afternoon" Io greets.

"Afternoon"

The green haired teen places his stuff on the floor beside his chair before sitting down on the opposite side of Akoya, "the others should be here soon" he says turning his attention to his pale best friend on the bed.

He receives a hum in reply, Io can't help but wonder how Akoya and Ryuu had gone from being close brothers when they were little to being the most distant brothers up until now. It was almost a common thing for Ryuu to complain about the youngest member of the student council, just as it was a usual thing for them to 'greet' each other with insults and silly nicknames.

All Io knows is that Ryuu had a complicated childhood, but he wouldn't dare ask Akoya about it.

It didn't take long for their friends to show up having come straight from school, they greet the two teens before taking the seats they usually do whenever they visit. The only person missing is Kinshiro as he had family matters to deal with.

Atsushi had kindly brought Io something to eat, as did Arima for Akoya. (Everyone knew he wouldn't ever eat hospital food, heck if he were the one in hospital he would probably have someone properly make him food for him to eat)

"Senpai! We've come up with an idea on how to help Ryuu get better quicker" Yumoto exclaims gaining everyone's attention, Atsushi and En nod in agreement.

Io leans forward, fully interested. Anything that would work to help Ryuu to wake up and be better, he would do. "Yumoto came up with the idea of finding Wombat, he has advanced magic skills that could possibly help heal Ryuu." Atsushi explains.

Io's eyes almost widen a small bit in realisation, he had forgotten about Wombat. It felt like it had been so long since the creature went back to his home planet, only now does he remember that the loveracelets are still on their arms. Glancing over at Ryuu he notices the bracelet is still on the pinkette's arm, _'so that's what they meant by it not coming off_ ' he thinks to himself as he remembers what one of the doctors said not too long ago.

"The only people we know that have been to an alien planet are the Beppu twins who Yumoto says are helping Gora-san out, if we can figure out how to get there then we could find Wombat and bring him back" the navy haired teen finishes.

Io glances over at the pale boy, laying unmoving on the bed, once again.

' _that might just work_ '


	6. ~ It Wasn't your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Io didn't realise how much he loved to see Ryuu's smiling face every day, he didn't realise how much easier it is to tolerate others when Ryuu is around. He didn't realise how much a single good morning message when he wakes up from Ryuu would make his whole day, until he no longer received them.

Ryuu sits holding Kaoru's larger hand with one of his (surprisingly smaller) hands using the other to wipe away the excess tears that fell from his big brown eyes, he starts to wonder if this is how he'd act normally if he hadn't forgotten everything.  
Beside him Kaoru sits biting his lip, lost in thought. What would happen to them? He can't blame this on Ryuu - _he wouldn't blame other people for his mistakes anyway_ -, the only person to blame is himself. For not telling Ryuu that just as forcing yourself back into your body could lead to death, so could forcing or 'helping' someone else's. Because of that Ryuu has probably just had the biggest shock since being here, this being the first time he's seen the pinkette cry. Kaoru feels awful.

A new presence enters the room causing the two to look up, Kaoru feels as if his heart would be dropping right now if he could actually feel it. All those rumours and stories come to mind, of what happened to those who forced themselves back into their bodies or forced someone else. He has to suppress the shudder. Instead he forces a smile at the man,

"Hajime long time no see" he hopes that no one heard the slight waver in his voice.

The man - Hajime - is tall and somewhat formal in appearance. His hair combed to the left, a straight face, tie neatly done, a black waist coat, formal trousers and shoes. If Kaoru hadn't already seen the nice side of Hajime he'd probably be a little scared at how emotionless the man looks. As well as slightly frightening with his tough build, maybe even suitable for a bodyguard or bouncer. The thought of trying to escape him shouldn't even cross your mind if you want to make it out in one piece.

Hajime nods at Kaoru as some sort of greeting, "Hitachiin, keeping yourself out of trouble?"

The auburn haired teen almost gulps, of course he knew that was reason the man came. Hajime was in charge of dealing with the souls who needed to be punished, if you saw him coming to you best say goodbye to your friends. Well that's what Kaoru heard anyway.

"Heh, why are you here? Aren't there some rowdy souls somewhere else?"

Ryuu looks between the two in slight confusion, how could Kaoru talk to this man so causally? Ryuu already feels a tinge of uneasiness just looking at the man, but hearing Kaoru say those words just now makes him feel like his heart just skipped a beat for the wrong reason. ' _Rowdy souls somewhere else? That means he's here because of me doesn't it?_ ' Ryuu's grip tightens on Kaoru's hand, proving to the amber eyed boy that he isn't the only one afraid of what could happen.

"It has come to my awareness that Zaō Ryuu has attempted to force a soul back into their body, for that he must be punished"

Ryuu's breathing slowly starts to speed up, opening his mouth to deny but nothing comes out. The thought that the man just told him is last name doesn't even cross his mind. Kaoru stands up almost shielding the pinkette, "It wasn't his fault"

Hajime raises his eyebrow, "He didn't know the consequences of what could happen, he thought he was helping." Kaoru continues. Ryuu squeezes his eyes shut trying to focus on staying calm, but he wouldn't let Kaoru shoulder all the blame.

"Whose fault do you suppose this be?" Asks the man, his voice deep but not at all calming.

"Mine"

Ryuu's eyes snap open and he quickly stands up to, "No!"  
Kaoru looks at the boy in slight shock. A few stray tears escape the teen's large brown eyes "No it's not your fault, it's not. Y-you can't be p-punished. I-I won't let you...Kaoru" the pinkette's voice cracks on Kaoru's name, almost pleading as more tears fall.

Kaoru's lip quivers as his grip tightens on Ryuu's hand too,

"I'm sorry boys, I have work to do. One of you tell me who it is so I can go"

Kaoru looks back at Hajime with teary eyes, - _wow he can this boy really can make him emotional considering they haven't known each other long_ \-  "It was my fault for forgetting to tell him that forcing someone's soul back into their body could kill them, he didn't know. But I didn't know it would happen, because it's not happened whilst I was here so I forgot about it. We're both sorry, please Hajime"

The man sighs, his eyes scanning the two boys. Being the one to observe souls behaviour he knows Kaoru hasn't done anything to be punished for in his time here, and Ryuu is new obviously not knowing everything yet. Just this once, he would spare them. "In any other case I would have punished both of you" he starts.

Ryuu closes his eyes tilting his head downwards, "However, Hitachiin you're a well behaved lad here, so don't let this happen again. Zaō make sure to learn everything you need to know about this place."

And with that the man turns and walks out the room, leaving the two relieved teens to their own devices.

 

* * *

 

The remaining second year, in the Defence Club, walks through the halls of the hospital with a blank look on his face as he thinks about if he and his friends could possibly pull off finding their Wombat friend. It's morning and as far as he knows Akoya is the only other person here at the hospital for Ryuu, by now he's sure the pink haired student council member sleeps over most the time. This is a side to Akoya that he knows no one will speak of once it passes, to be fair Io isn't that far of the state the pinkette is in. Only Io knows he has to stay strong, but that doesn't stop the silent tears from flowing down his face at night when he's alone.

_'I guess it's true what they say. You don't realise how important someone is to you until they're no longer around'_

Io didn't realise how much he loved to see Ryuu's smiling face every day, he didn't realise how much easier it is to tolerate others when Ryuu is around. He didn't realise how much a single good morning message when he wakes up from Ryuu would make his whole day, until he no longer received them.

The green haired teen, had been used to being alone before he met Ryuu. Io had his standards too, just like everyone else. He wouldn't partake in anything without a profit to be gained, and yes sometimes he could be arrogant. Convincing himself that money is all he needs, almost losing his friends to it once already. This of course was the incident with the student council, he thought the decision to join the student council would help him financially and maybe even help him mentally. Io never thought he'd end up caring so much for the other members of the Defence Club, especially the cherry loving teen named Ryuu. So It's safe to say that he's found himself caring for the club more than he originally thought. But 'Money doesn't betray' right? He had subconsciously started convincing himself that maybe others could betray, just like he almost did to his friends. Business means you wouldn't have time for friends or relationships right? Joining the student council could ease his mind. But Io is smart enough to know nothing good would come out of this other than money, he'd still have to meet up with the others to transform it would only be a pain. As much as the student council could help him financially and emotionally, the truth is he belongs with the Defence Club.

Ryuu had somehow manged to dig his way into Io's heart without even realising it, but if Io were to have both a relationship and his business he'd have to continue being both level headed and rational. Something he decided he would easily do when he figured out,

He Naruko Io has feelings for Zaō Ryuu.

  
Io looks up when he feels himself collide with something, being so lost in thought he forgot he was actually going somewhere. A small gasp escapes his mouth as he quickly manages to stable himself, he's not sure about what he collided with however. When he sees nothing in front of him he looks down, "Oh my apologies I should have been looking where I was going" Io says reaching his hand out to help the person up.

"It's fine, I should have been looking too" says the girl with a small laugh allowing Io to help her up. Io notices the food on the floor probably too late to save now,

"I'm sorry I'll pay for new food for you" says the teen referring to the food on the floor.

The brunette looks down before looking back up at Io, "It's fine you don't have to, I have enough to go get some more"

"I insist it was partly my fault for this happening"

She smiles "I mean, if you really want to that would be nice. Thank you"

Io smiles in return helping the brunette, that doesn't look much older than him, to pick up the food and discard it in the rubbish. Without any rush they start making their way to where the girl had bought their food, Io deciding to actually pay attention now. He's thankful it wasn't a drink she was carrying.

"I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka" says the brunette with a polite smile.

"Io Naruko, sorry we had to meet this way" Io replies as the get to shop Haruhi was in not too long ago. Haruhi laughs a little shaking her head,

"It's fine really"

Io nods with a small smile of his own. He watches as the girl picks out the items she had bought previously before she turns to him, he walks up to the cashier handing over the amount Haruhi needed to pay.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you're here? You seemed lost in thought, as was I to be honest" Haruhi asks as they walk out the shop back in the direction they had come from. Haruhi is short, with cropped brown hair - _a few hair pins keeping it out the way_ -, her big brown shiny eyes make Io think she's wearing contacts, and she's wearing a pink dress ( _ ~~Had she been wearing something else he probably would have mistaken her for a guy at first glance like many people~~_ ). Io would admit she's cute.

"My friend, not too long ago got involved in an accident right in front of me. He's in a coma and we're not sure when he'll awaken" Io explains briefly, wondering to himself why he's telling this to a stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

The silver eyed teen simply nods, "My friend too is the reason I'm here. He's also in a coma, he has been for a while now"

"I see we're in similar situations, I hope your friend wakes up soon"

Haruhi smiles sadly, "I hope the same for you"

Io returns the sad smile, before stopping in front of Ryuu's hospital room door. "I'll make sure to say hello if I see you again" says Io, "sorry about the food once again"

Haruhi chuckles, "don't worry about it. I'll look out for you, see ya around"

"Bye"

Io glances through the window after waving the brunette off, just like he thought. There sits Akoya in the same place he always has been since Ryuu had been emitted. Sighing the green haired teen opens the door to the room, to spend time with his unconscious best friend before he had to leave in the afternoon.

Because starting today, the Defence Club are going to find a way to bring Wombat back and awaken Ryuu.

 

* * *

 

"En-chan, lets go Yumoto should be leaving round about now" says the navy haired 3rd year to his parter, whose head is currently on the table with his eyes closed.

"Can't they come 'ere?" The dirty blonde mumbles, Atsushi rolls his eyes tugging at the latter's arm. Of all the times to decide to extremely lazy, he chooses now.

"We can't just suddenly change the plans, En-chan. Decides the twins would probably cooperate better with Gōra's presence close by."

En groans as he's tugged to his feet, "I know we've had a long day but this is for Ryuu remember?" Continues his glasses wearing boyfriend. The dirty blonde stays quiet as his mind drifts back to his pink haired kouhai currently at the hospital, then back to the fight he got into with Kenji. His gaze lowers to his hand with the bandage still wrapped around his knuckles, Atsushi insisted he kept it on until he felt it healed enough.

Picking his bag up he uses his free hand to hold the brown eyed teen's hand, Atsushi smiles a little before realising it's En's injured hand he's holding. "It's fine, I told you it doesn't hurt anymore" says the dirty blonde as he leads the way out the room tightening his grip on Atsushi's hand so he can't let go.

The latter just sighs enjoying the feeling as they make their way towards where their youngest kouhai should be.

It doesn't take them long to spot Yumoto, the blonde is quietly waiting by the gates watching other students go by. When he does spot the two he smiles - _not nearly as bright as it would have been had he known everything is alright-_ , "Senpai"

"Hey Yumoto, good day?"

The blonde shrugs, "I got 100% in my mini math test"

"That's something to be happy about" En says, the sad aura around everyone is slowly starting to drive him the slightest bit crazy. Almost as he if he needs to yell to let all his feelings out.

Seeing Yumoto no longer as lively could dampen anyone's mood.

Said boy simply nods, starting to lead the way to the onsen where his brother and the twins should be waiting. Atsushi and En glance at each other with sad knowing looks.

Soon the three members of the Defence Club find themselves walking into the bath house, for Atsushi and En it had been a while since they had been here since the accident happened with Ryuu. It didn't feel right to be there knowing that their kouhai is in hospital and not there with them.

"An-chan, I'm home" ( _Correct me if I'm wrong saying an-chan please_ ) 

Following the blonde into a room they spot Io and Akoya already sat down along with the Beppu twins not too far away from Gōra. Placing their bags down the three also find a place to sit after greeting everyone, En notices how Akoya seems to have given up with his hair. Just having it tied back the majority of the time.

It's quiet for a short while, no one knowing what to start of with or not wanting to be the first to speak. The twins look at each other sharing some sort of look only they understand before turning back to everyone else, "What did you want to talk to us about?" Asks Haru.

Not that the other 5 teens could tell them apart unless they addressed each other, Akoya had stayed quiet once he arrived with Io not wanting to make awkward small talk with 'strangers'.

The twins seem a lot nicer than they were before, they've been on tour to perform their songs and sell their albums, now they're taking a break deciding to visit their favourite person and help out. Not once have they sent a glare at the young blonde teen when he'd get more attention than them, sure they felt jealous but they made sure to earn the older man's attention too. As a result their attitude towards others has brightened but only by a small amount.

The Defence Club and Akoya steal glances at each other as if silently asking 'who's going to ask/explain?'

Io sighs clearing his throat quietly before he starts, "You probably know that our friend Ryuu has been involved in an accident"

The blue haired twins nod. "He's in a coma and no one knows if he will wake up or when." He continues.

"We thought maybe finding Wombat could help Ryuu to awaken and heal quicker" says the navy haired teen taking over from Io. ' _It doesn't seem fair that we do this to help Ryuu but not others, but no one else knows of our powers or wombat_ ' En thinks to himself.

"And it turns out the only people we know who have been to an alien planet, are the two of you" finishes Akoya.

"You want us to take you to the alien planet we stayed on?" Asks Aki after a short while of silence, his gaze drifts to his brother as if to confirm something between them.

The 5 teens look hopefully at the twins, Yumoto being the one to nod in reply. "Dadacha is also on a break, he'll come back once we have to go back to work" says Haru.

"We can't contact him at the moment" finishes Aki.

"There must be a way to get there without him right?" Yumoto asks, the twins sigh in unison.

The hope Io had that they could find Wombat is slowly starting to disappear, at this rate they'll have to stay with Ryuu and hope he wakes up himself.

"Well" Haru starts, "You could always-" interjects Aki "open a portal" finishes Haru.

"A portal?"

The two nod, "but you would need 5 battle lovers for that" Gōra suddenly says. Almost causing the majority to jump as they forgot he was also present.

Io bites his lip, they would need Battle Lover Vesta to be able to open a portal.

But Battle Lover Vesta is currently the one in hospital in a coma and in the need of saving.


	7. ~ Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always on this tablet looking at some weird graph thing with a bunch of numbers, he seemed so smart but he didn't talk to anyone. When he did, he was blunt and used big words. So others left him alone, I tried to befriend him though.  
> It's funny because thinking about it now, it wasn't hate we felt I'm sure of it.
> 
> Ryuu's memories seem to be flowing back to him, and the remaining Defence Club members finds out who the person who shares the same powers as 'Vesta' is.

Ryuu lays staring up at the ceiling, his head resting on his crossed arms. He hasn't spoken much since Hajime had left them, his only words being " _don't take the blame for me again_ " to Kaoru. It is clear Kaoru means a lot to the pinkette in the short time they've known each other, to Ryuu it feels like he's known Kaoru for years but in reality they've only just met when he arrived here. The shorter of the two has grown close to the auburn haired boy, feeling a high respect for him as well as a brotherly best friend feeling. For Kaoru, it's the same. The brotherly feeling yet best friend type of feeling, of course it's nowhere near as close as he is to his real twin brother. But Kaoru does feel some sense of protectiveness for the shorter boy, despite not knowing much about him.

He didn't mind sharing what he remembered to Ryuu, if anything the boy seemed very interested. Though there are somethings Kaoru wants to keep to himself, not even knowing if he wants to tell his brother when (or if) he wakes up. Everyone's allowed their secrets right? Even twins.

Beside the pinkette, Kaoru sits with his back against the wall. It's been a while since he's been back to his hospital room, he wonders if his brother is still sat there holding his hand like most days. He wishes he could feel it, he has this thought that his brother's hands would be warm and comforting. He then thinks back to Ryuu and his hospital room, they had only been there once and that was when Ryuu first arrived. Maybe they should use today to go visit their rooms.

"Kaoru?"

The amber eyed boy jumps a little before looking down at Ryuu, although the boy's voice was quiet it still managed to scare Kaoru out his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"How old are you?" There's something to his tone of voice that worries Kaoru, as if the shorter boy is troubled by something. ' _Maybe he remembered something'_

"Turning 16 soon I think, I don't know what month it is right now" replies the ginger haired boy. Ryuu hums, Kaoru's eyes linger on him. "You can tell me what's on your mind ya know?"  The pinkette glances over at Kaoru before sighing,

"Just remembered some things, s'all"

"Care to elaborate?"

Ryuu sighs up so he's facing Kaoru, surprisingly he remembered quite a lot just laying there silently. It's almost as if everything came flowing back to him just then, but he knows there's still a lot of missing parts to his memories.

"I think a few months or so after I met Akoya and my stepmother, I moved in with them and my dad. Akoya and I got a long well and I really loved him as a big brother, as we got older things started to change. Round about when I was 12 or 13 my father explained the real reason why he wasn't around when I was young, of course I was annoyed at Akoya and his mother for taking my dad away but I decided to keep to myself. I also knew that my father was a busy man so he didn't see family often. Anyway, Akoya and I started arguing a lot, at first we made up not too long after but then they started to get worse until it was like we hated each other. I'm pretty sure we did, by the time I was in high school I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. He started saying things that really hurt and I too would try my best to come up with something that would hurt him. When I was about 14 I asked my grandmother if I could live with her again, which she happily let me. I can't remember what happened since then, but _something_ happened and we sort of made up. We still bickered and called each other names but there wasn't anger behind it, it was just for the sake of it."

Kaoru listens quietly, watching as the boy looks down at his hands as he explains. Being so close to his twin he forgot that other siblings could fight and hate each other, he didn't understand why most the time. All he needed was his twin brother. But remembering what Ryuu had said about his father not being around, and then him finding out he had an older half-brother he could piece to together why the two might have had some disagreements and fights. He also remembers Ryuu mentioning that Akoya is the one that likes flowers and beautiful things. Which explains what he meant when he mumbled it without realising.

"I also remember, meeting this boy at school. He was always on this tablet looking at some weird graph thing with a bunch of numbers, he seemed so smart but he didn't talk to anyone. When he did, he was blunt and used big words. So others left him alone, I tried to befriend him though. He knows a lot of about business and has his own as well as always being on the stock market. We met again at high school, he had mentioned something about when we first met when I was talking to my friends about girls. We got into this little argument but stopped before class started. We had decided we 'hated' each other but ended up asking to join the same club without knowing. It's funny because thinking about it now, it wasn't hate we felt I'm sure of it. We were so in sync with our answers and we agreed on some things. We ended up becoming best friends later on, our Senpai(s) thought it was a miracle at first that we could be in the same room with each other because we had 'hated' each other that much and we were 'polar opposites'. The only thing is, I can't remember any of their names I just remember their faces and how I met them"

Kaoru smiles, "are they the ones we saw in your hospital room by any chance?"

Ryuu looks up with a small smile of his own, "Yeah they are"

"How about we go visit our rooms, we haven't been in a while. Maybe you'll remember their names then?" Kaoru suggests standing up, the pink haired teen nods standing up too. "By the way, how old are you?" Kaoru asks.

"16 I think, I'm older than you surprisingly"

The auburn haired boy laughs, "A lot of people are, I think I'm still a first year"

"I'm your senpai then! I think you should call me that from now on" Ryuu teases, Kaoru rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"I'm fine with Ryuu or any other nickname I can come up with. Decides we go to different schools and I act more mature than you"

"Okay, okay. It's fine, I'm fine with calling you Kaoru too. I don't mind, anyway lead the way!" Says the pinkette feeling a little more energetic, Kaoru grins linking arms with the latter.

"Lets go!"

 

* * *

 

_"Let's just say we do manage to open a portal what would happen then? We wouldn't know our way around or where this Wombat could be, we'd be as good as useless there as we are here." Akoya says, something the group all knew but hearing someone else say it hits Io harder than it should have._

_"Well we have to do something!"_

_They all turn to the green haired teen at his sudden outburst, "We can't just sit here and watch him lay unconscious probably never able to wake up, I won't do that, I can't" his voice starts to fade as he gets to the end of his sentence almost breaking on the word ''can't'._

_Atsushi places a hand on his shoulder hoping to provide his kouhai some comfort, though it does no good to Io who continues to bite his lip looking down at the floor not liking the looks everyone is giving him._

_"We could go with you" says one of the twins, causing Io to slowly look up - and the others to - look in their direction._

_"This, Ryuu, seems to mean a lot to you and we still know our way around there if it hasn't changed." Says the other twin._

_Io's eyes are hopeful as he looks at the twins, Gora smiles to himself as he watches quietly. The twins have really matured, just like Gorar had told them to. Even helping their former enemies._

_"Thank you VEPPer-senpai!" exclaims Yumoto with a smile,_

_"But we still can't open the portal without Vesta, unless you two can" En says directing his last part to the twins who shake their heads,_

_"Our father brought us at first, then we had Dadacha to help us open a portal back when we were here" says the twin on the left, Haru?_

_The group sigh, Io glances over at Gora. 'Wasn't he a Battle Lover too? But if Yumoto is Scarlet, I'm sure he would be too. The colours on their outfits were similar right?'_

_"I know someone who shares the same powers as Battle Lover Vesta" says the man, "They could possibly stand in for him"_

Io runs his hand through Ryuu's hair one last time before standing up, today is hopefully the day they'd be opening the portal. Gora said he's contacted the person who would possibly stand in as Vesta, if it is a yes then soon the 4 remaining Battle Lovers would be able to go find Wombat and bring him back in hopes of waking Ryuu.

Io can't help but be filled with anxiety that things may not go as planned, what if Wombat being here doesn't actually help Ryuu? What if they don't find Wombat? What if they get stuck on an alien planet? 

The group had already told their parents that they would be 'staying over at a friend's' for the weekend, hoping that they would make it back in time. The portal would take the majority of the day to make/open, then they'd have to go search for Wombat which could take hours maybe even days. On top of that once they find Wombat they'd have to make sure the person standing in as Vesta is still there to open the portal from the other side for when they are ready to come back, then finally they'd have to go to Ryuu. Everything has been thought out the best it could in a situation where they don't know all the details.

Furthermore, the group have yet to see Ryuu's father and Grandmother who should be arriving soon. A lot later than they had been told, much to Akoya's dismay. That's more pressure added onto the club members as now they have to find a way to get away with having a pink Wombat in a hospital with Ryuu's family members around, in best case scenario Akoya could get them to go home whilst the group attempts anything.

Io walks out the hospital room sparing one last glance at his best friend before he went out on his mission, closing the door he walks down the hall his head filled with thoughts of what could happen. It feels like so long since they have been Battle Lovers, though the four remaining Battle Lovers know it's not as fun or the same without their Pink haired friend.

Once again being caught up in his thoughts, the green haired teen forgets his surroundings. It wasn't long before he bumps into someone, snapping himself out his thoughts he starts his apology immediately. "Sorry"

"Naruko-san?"

He looks at the person he walked into confused by how they knew his name. "Um...?" He starts scanning the person for any indication for who they may be.

"Haruhi, we bumped into each other the other day"

His eyes widen and he lets out a small gasp of realisation, "Oh Sorry, I didn't recognise you. My bad, sorry for walking into you once again" Io says with an awkward scratch to the back of his neck and a smile. Haruhi laughs smiling brightly,

"It's fine, maybe we'll always meet like this" she jokes. Io chuckles, he hadn't recognised her because of the change of clothes. Instead of her dress she wore Bermuda shorts, a simple T-shirt and a jacket over the top. Causing Io to mistake her as a guy at first glance, he almost wants to clarify if she _is_ a girl but that would be a rude question to ask.

"I hope not, we'd end up in hospital too" Io says too, a joking manner in his tone.

"That's probably true" she says with a chuckle, "How is your friend by the way?"

That's when Io remembers what he was supposed to be doing, "Oh same condition, though the doctors have said he's had some responses recently. Like heart rate speeding up or jumping. They think he may be able to open his eyes or twitch eventually"

Which is true, Io wonders what might be happening in the head of his best friend to cause those reactions. Could he hear them speaking when they were in the room? Did he feel everything when Io or Akoya would hold his hand or play with his hair?

"Maybe it's a sign he could be waking up soon?" The brunette suggests, Io nods trying to think of a friendly way to say 'I need to go'

"Were you heading out? Sorry to stop you, it was nice seeing you again. Let's hope next time we meet it's not by bumping into each other"

Io smiles gratefully, he didn't even need to tell her. "I wish I could have talked longer but yes I need to go, best of wishes for you friend. I'll see you around"

"Thank you, and see ya"

With that he waves to the shorter girl before speed walking in the direction of the exit, he can't afford to be late. Not for something like _this_ where they _need_ to get everything right.

.

 

En runs his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time, neither Io nor the person who is allegedly meant to be here have arrived. Yumoto has been rocking on the heels of his feet looking around constantly, Akoya hasn't stop twirling a lock of his hair since he arrived and the twins have a prominent bored expression. All causing Atsushi to feel even more anxious.

The other two members of the student council are here too, just so they can be there to help out if something were to go wrong.

Akoya bites his lip, he would be going along with the four members of the Defence Club in search of Wombat. He's starting to debate if he should stay here and watch over Ryuu in case their Father and Grandmother come back sooner than expected, what would he say if he weren't there to meet them and explain to them what happened when they arrived? ' _Dammit Ryuu why did this happen to you?_ '

The long haired teen thinks back to their childhood, sure they had it rough but they did share some good times. Ryuu had been hyperactive and easily excited as a child, he was always interested in whatever Akoya was doing. Akoya remembers leaving Ryuu alone onetime – only for 5 minutes – when he came back the boy had almost destroyed the living room trying to make a fort. Sometimes Akoya wondered how Ryuu can end up in so much trouble just being left alone for even a mere few seconds.

Not too far away Atsushi grabs En's hand before he can run it through his hair, the taller boy sighs looking over at his boyfriend. "You're making me more anxious" says the navy haired teen.

"Sorry"

"Senpai!" comes Yumoto's voice causing Atsushi to jump in fright a small bit, the group all look in the direction of Yumoto in time to see Io walking over.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in something at the hospital" says the green haired teen. Akoya raises his eyebrow at the mention of hospital, "nothing serious" he adds on sensing Akoya's concern ( _for his brother_ ).

A few moments later Gora walks in with a woman behind him, everyone stops their small talk to pay attention to the wood cutter. The woman is: shorter than Gora, tan skinned with purple wavy hair parted to the left and young looking. She has a nose ring on the right and a kind and fun aura to her, she's also wearing casual attire: a simple shirt, ripped skinny jeans and sneakers.

"This is Ruri, she was Battle Lover Vesta"

The girl smiles waving, "Which one of you boys are the current Battle Lovers?" she asks. Her speech Japanese but her accent holds a different country's mixed with Japanese.

The four remaining boys of their club raise their arms that have the Loveracelets. She nods, "I assume the rest of you are here for support" she continues before catching sight of Yumoto and grinning.

"Yumoto! You've grown so much"

The blonde teen looks at her in confusion tilting his head, "You won't remember her as you were young when she was around" Gora says to his brother who nods but smiles none the less.

"Nice to meet you Ruri-san!"

Ruri looks at the teen's wrist before at the others, "What a coincidence that your brother is Battle Lover Scarlet too, Gora" she comments. "Anyway, we're not here for chit chat. You boys want to open a portal yes?"

The group nod, "Well then, let's get started"


	8. ~ First stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Io chuckles sadly, "Well aren't you very perceptive?"
> 
> Yumoto smiles, "Don't worry senpai, I have a feeling everything's going to be okay"

Ryuu and Kaoru made it to the pinkette's hospital room in time to see the green haired teen from Ryuu's memories, Ryuu finds himself smiling a small bit. Nothing seems to have changed since he's seen this room last, his pale unmoving body still lays in the middle of the hospital bed connected to wires and tubes. The bandages are still on him as well as the cast, he also spots his headband that he had been looking for when he first arrived. "That's weird" the pinkette mumbles, Kaoru looks down at the teen in confusion.

"What's weird?"

"That headband over there, when I first came here it was one of the first things I looked for when I 'woke' up" Ryuu explains, watching as - the boy he recognises as- his best friend play with his hair. The boy looks like there's something on his mind, like he's not even aware he's still running his hand through Ryuu's hair. He looks exactly how Ryuu remembered him in his memories, the only exception is the fact the boy appears to be very tired and troubled.

"Do you reckon you've become so used to it that it's a subconscious thing to reach for it now?" Kaoru suggests, Ryuu thinks for a moment. It must be, that headband must mean something to him if it's the first thing he searched for.

"I think so"

The two teens go quiet, Kaoru letting his friend think in peace. The green haired boy must be the best friend, Ryuu was talking about. They seem very close, he wonders how the two could have possibly started off hating each other despite the explanation Ryuu gave him.

Ryuu slowly starts to walk over to the silver eyed boy sat by the side of his bed, Kaoru watches cautiously. But all the pinkette does is sit on the edge of the bed in front of the boy, Ryuu glances over at his human body. Staring at it for a while before looking back to the green haired boy, it feels weird for him to be sat like this without his friend acknowledging him. His presence is unknown to the person in front of him.

Suddenly the boy stands up, surprising the pinkette who just watches as his friend walks towards the door where Kaoru is standing. The silver eyed boy stops almost making Ryuu think he can see Kaoru, but instead the boy looks back at Ryuu (Ryuu's body) before turning back and continuing to walk out closing the door behind him.

Kaoru's gaze returns to Ryuu who's still sat on the bed staring at the floor, "Io" he whispers so quietly Kaoru almost didn't hear it. A smile finds its way onto Kaoru's face as he leans against the door ledge. Eventually Ryuu looks over at him to find the smile still on Kaoru's face.

"I told you it would help" says the auburn haired teen, Ryuu slowly smiles in return.

"Io Naruko, that's his name"

.

Kaoru stops outside his hospital room, Ryuu by his side. They had spent a little longer at the older teen's room before moving onto Kaoru's. Kaoru didn't mind having Ryuu with him whilst he visited his room, the auburn haired teen has been here many times already by himself when his previous friend had made their decision. Having a bit a company was nice, especially when your own twin brother can't feel your presence anymore.

Opening the door Kaoru leads the way into his room, Ryuu closing the door behind them. 

There are a lot of people in the room, something Kaoru always wondered if there were a certain number of people allowed in a room. He recognises them all, who's in the room changes frequently. But the one person who is there everyday, is his twin brother. Hikaru. The older boy looks almost drained, as if he's lost everything that ever mattered to him. His hair is growing out and getting messy, whenever he visits he's either in school uniform or something quickly thrown on. Then he'd sit quietly in the same seat everyday, holding Kaoru's cold hands in his warm ones.

Currently in the room is: Hikaru, a short brunette who he recognises as Haruhi, his mother and father as well as a tall blonde who he calls 'tono' also known as Tamaki. A few of his friends are missing, he's surprised to see his parents here too.

Ryuu is starting to feel a little out of place, almost wanting to back out the room quietly.

Kaoru walks forward towards his brother before stopping behind him, it feels a little overcrowded in here. He almost wants everyone to leave so it's only him and his brother like it is most days, Kaoru wonders what goes on inside his brother's head whilst he sits there holding his hand. It can't be fun just sitting in silence for hours everyday, Kaoru knows his brother gets bored very easily. As does he. Sometimes Hikaru would play with his hair and tell Kaoru about his day, something the younger twin would listen to sadly. It's clear him being in this condition is affecting Hikaru just as much, Kaoru remembers when they were younger. Whenever he got hurt, Hikaru would also cry (just not as much as Kaoru did being the one who got hurt). Obviously as they got older Hikaru managed to help his brother and not cry at the same time. But something about the way Hikaru would cry too made Kaoru feel some sort of way, loved? Happy? It just felt like Hikaru cared so much that he almost felt the pain or suffering he was going through.

Kaoru bites his lip, eyes scanning everyone else in the room. His mother looks beautiful as per usual, his father the same as always. Haruhi is wearing another one of her 'boyish' outfits,( _he wonders how his mother reacted to that_ ) and Tamaki has a sad look on his face as he sits on a spare seat near the wall.

It took the auburn haired teen a short while to remember all these people, their names and how he knows them. He knows that he hasn't yet remembered everything, which is why he is yet to be invited to be able to leave. But Kaoru feels like he's remembered so much already, what else is there to know? Other than maybe how he ended up here. That would probably be the only thing preventing him from leaving.

Kaoru just wants to be reunited with his twin.

But is that really what he wants? What if remembering how he ended up here makes him change his mind? Then what would he do?

Sighing, he shakes his head looking down.

His mind goes back to what his first friend here had said. It causes a small sting behind his eyes as tears start to well up, he bites his lip harder walking towards the door. 

Ryuu watches sympathetically glancing over at Kaoru's body, surrounded by family and friends, one more time before following his younger friend out the room.

 

* * *

 

Outside by the woods, the group prepare to open the portal. They had done their introductions to Ruri and briefly explained that the current Battle Lover Vesta (Ryuu) is in hospital due to an accident. In the kitchen, Arima, Kinshiro and Gora silently prepare food for everyone. Having to make a lot extra for the four Battle Lovers + Akoya to bring with them once they enter the portal.

Arima secretly hopes that Akoya would manage okay being by himself with the Battle Lovers, sure the teen is strong and can fight for himself – he's proven that many times. But Arima knows how much his brother being in a coma is affecting him right now, it's clear in everything the long haired teen does as well as the expression he wears. No compliments or pretty things could cheer up his friend right now, all Arima (and Kinshiro) can do for him is be there to support him. But Arima hates the distressed look in Akoya's blue eyes, he hates how the teen can keep a straight face but be suffering underneath it. He hates how the long haired teen will put up an act when something's bothering him.

Arima may not know what's going on most the time but he _is_ observant, He knows that before all this happened that Akoya did care about his half-brother despite all the arguments and 'insults'. He knows that Akoya would rather not get close to the brown eyed boy in fear of growing too close to him, but that's already happened and he can't change it. The most he could do is go with how things are now, take that barrier between them down. It would make things a lot easier on the teen, both he and Arima know that.

Arima wishes Akoya would do what his heart wants instead of pushing everything away and keeping to himself.

The green haired teen wonders if Akoya is truly taking care of himself after everything that's happened, each time Akoya visits the hospital Arima would bring him something to eat. Especially after the first time Naruko mentioned it to him, Arima just wants to hug the angelic boy's troubles away. Get the look of anxiety off his face, make his blue eyes shine brightly again and see the teen smile the way that always took Arima's breath away.

He wonders if Akoya's skin is as soft as it looks, or if the teen would fit perfectly in his arms like he dreams of. He wonders if Akoya's beautiful pale pink hair feels as great as how he takes care of it, Arima's always wanted to play with his hair. Style it in many ways to see the younger teen happy.

Does Akoya have any more hidden sides him that he refuses to show anyone? Could Arima manage to find them and bring them to the surface?

The green haired teen sighs, "He'll be fine. He's strong, you know that" comes the president of the student council's voice. Arima turns to look at him noticing that Gora is no longer in the room,

"I know, but I can't help but worry with the state he's in right now. He's hiding the fact he's unstable right now by refusing to let anyone see or know how he feels." Replies the taller male.

"Then maybe you should talk to him, he's fond of you. Anyone can see that, maybe he'll tell you. Or at least you should tell him how _you_ feel"

Arima's gaze shifts to the floor, he can read between the lines of what Kinshiro's saying. He knows exactly what the silver haired male means, "He can't manage that right now, it would be wrong of me to bring something like this up when Zaō is hospitalized."

Kusatsu sighs, "Just say something before he leaves to make him feel better, he's closer to you than me"

The silver haired teen walks out the room carrying the drinks Arima made, leaving the vice president to his thoughts.

.

"Oh Kin-chan, thank you" Atsushi smiles at his childhood friend who passes both him and En a drink. The four remaining Battle Lovers + Ruri have already transformed and are now getting ready to open the portal, it had somewhat surprised the boys (Except Gora and the twins) that Ruri's outfit is similar to their current Battle Lover attire. Instead of Ryuu's (quite short) shorts, there's a skirt in the same colours. Instead of a heart emblem on the bow there's a gold diamond shaped jewel, and instead of the colours black, pink and white Ruri's is gold, pink and white.

Ruri didn't have a Loveracelet, she had a necklace with the heart jewel (that they would have on their Loveracelets) on it.

Kinshiro just nods before turning to walk away, it's not that they haven't repaired their friendship. Because they have, Kinshiro is happy that he hasn't been abandoned by previous best friend. It's just, Atsushi and En are a couple. A very happy one by the looks of it, he's trying his best not to look at the arm En has wrapped around Atsushi's waist.

It's not Atsushi who he has a problem with, it's more En than anyone. You could say since the day En had 'taken' Atsushi from him that it's always been En he's had a problem with. How could Atsushi be happy with someone so inattentive and irresponsible? Someone who's so lazy he doesn't even wear school uniform correctly, someone so half-hearted?

"Thanks" En calls, just as Kinshiro is about to walk away. The silver haired male's eyes narrow as he quickly walks over to Akoya, who's leaning against a tree lost in his thoughts. "I don't think he likes me very much" En comments raising the cup to his lips, Atsushi looks up at him.

"I wouldn't say that, maybe he still finds it hard to make friends?" the navy haired teen suggests, En shakes his head. ' _This probably has something to do with Atsushi and me dating_ '

Not too far away, Io stands with Yumoto watching everyone quietly. He decided it's better than worrying himself with his own thoughts, "I'm kinda excited for this" says Yumoto.

Io looks down at the blonde boy, "We've never been to an alien planet before, and we could see Wombat again. I feel like his cuddles could really help me right now, but also he could help everyone else"

"What do you mean by that?"

Yumoto looks up at his senpai, the two of them don't talk a lot by themselves. Neither of them dislike each other, it's just Io finds it hard to keep up with the boy's optimism and energy. The blonde is a bit hard to manage, yet Ryuu could always do it just fine.

"Everyone's been so down lately, Ryuu-senpai being in hospital has effected all of us. It's no fun without him, I don't even feel as happy being in my Battle Lover gear without him. Gero-san is always lost in thought and playing with a lock of his hair, Yufuin-senpai is also always running his hand through his hair more frequently. Atsushi-senpai has this sad look on his face even when he smiles and tries to cheer us up. And you Io-senpai" the boy starts,

"What about me?" Io asks quietly, he's surprised at how observant his Kouhai has been.

"You're always at the hospital with Ryuu-senpai, you act like you don't care about us but like I said before I know you love us really. Especially Ryuu-senpai, this is really troubling you. I haven't seen you with your tablet as much anymore, it's like you keeping to yourself. But once Wombat's here then we can focus on Ryuu-senpai getting better"

Io chuckles sadly, "Well aren't you very perceptive"

Yumoto smiles, "Don't worry senpai, I have a feeling everything's going to be okay"

Io nods smiling back at the younger boy, maybe he should try to be a bit more like Yumoto. Have more of a positive mind-set, instead of blaming this whole situation on himself and believing his best friend won't ever wake up again. Yumoto's right, and for once Io doesn't think he's as airheaded as he lets on.

Right now the mission is to get Wombat and save Ryuu.

And that's exactly what he's going to do.

 

"Ne, Aki do you think they can pull it off?" Haru asks his older brother who's currently leaning against him, back to chest. The two are watching the scenes from the side line, the Battle Lovers appear to be starting on the portal now. Akihiko plays with his twin's hands resting on his stomach, "They seem pretty determined, maybe they might"

"This Ryuu guy is pretty important to them, ne?"

Akihiko nods, "If it were you in hospital I would have done everything I possibly could to make sure you heal quicker" mumbles the older twin. Haru smiles resting his cheek against his twin's head, "As would I for you" he replies.

Aki looks over at the student council members, "Weren't they in CIDE 2?" he asks. Haru follows his twin's gaze before humming in reply, "I think Zaō is the long haired one's brother"

"Explains why they're here then"

 

"Don't you think that Ruri is a bit close to Gora-san?" Haru asks, watching the older man as he observes the group who have now started on the portal.

"Hopefully she won't be here for long"

Both twins narrow their eyes at the woman.

 

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Ruri-san" smiles Yumoto, Ruri smiles back.

"Thank you Yumoto"

' _I wonder if someone is talking about me?_ ' Shrugging it off, the girl continues to concentrate on the portal.


	9. ~ Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu bites his lip debating in his head if he should tell the auburn haired teen, in the end he shakes his head slumping back against the wall.
> 
> This is something that he'd rather keep to himself until he truly understands the meaning behind it.

Ruri stands watching Yumoto and Io focus their powers into making the portal, it's gotten to the stage where they can turns on who's power needs to be used. It looks like it's almost finished, meaning that they'd all need to combine their powers once again to get it to open. ' _Surely I should go with them so they can open the portal when they're ready to come back_ ' she thinks to herself, they have special devices to communicate so that Ruri will know when to start opening the portal. Having too many people would make it overcrowded and they might not all be able to go through the portal.

The purple haired girl wonders if they'll be okay on an alien planet by themselves, sure they have the twins that claim they've lived there. But Ruri can't help but worry, and she knows Gōra probably is too. By the way he hasn't stopped watching his younger brother, she can tell by the look on his face. The man has spent practically all Yumoto's life looking after the boy, having to balance school life _and_ being a Battle Lover with it. She knows that's part of the reason why Gōra couldn't help her back _then_. Who would take care of his brother, when he's the only person Yumoto has left? He couldn't risk it. She understands, but she feels Gōra doesn't realise that she does.

Things feel a bit awkward between them now, Ruri trying to hint at the older man that she wants to continue being friends with him and that he shouldn't worry. Maybe her doing this for his brother's friend would prove that?

She wonders what actually happened to the current Battle Lover Vesta, how did he end up in hospital? His friends are going through great lengths just to get him to wake up again, but then again he is Battle Lover Vesta. Without him they wouldn't be able to finish their attacks and defeat monsters, but he's also one of their best friends. It reminds her of what happened to her back when she and Gōra were Battle Lovers in high school.

Ruri sighs standing upright, walking over to Gora she taps him on the shoulder. Causing him to jump a little before looking down at her, "The portal's almost ready lets go bring the food and stuff out so they can just take it and go"

Gora glances over at his brother and his friend, "Uh, yeah" The two walk in silence, Ruri gets a cold feeling as if someone is either talking about her or glaring. Shivering she brushes it off as they reach the kitchen, food that should last them for at least three days- if they ration it- has been made for the 7 boys. It took a lot of cooking to make it all but, no one minded.

"Yumoto's grown up to be such a great person, by the time he's your age the world wouldn't know what hit them" Ruri says with a smile, Gora finds himself smiling too.

"Yeah, I'm glad"

"Whoever chooses Battle Lovers must really like the Hakones" she says as they gather the bags that have the boy's belongs and food in them, Gōra nods. Ruri knows he has something ( _probably self doubting_ ) to say but is keeping to himself.

They walk back outside putting the bags down, "Uh those who are going through the portal that haven't transformed yet and can, please do" Ruri says. She doesn't know much about what has been going on since she left for America not too ago but now that she's back, she has a feeling she has a lot to catch up on. Like who the enemy's have been, and how the boys discovered they were Battle Lovers.

The twins stand up from their cuddling position, that Ruri had been silently fangirling to, as well as the pink haired boy. Ruri is curious to what their transformations are like and their attire to go with it, it's been so long since she's transformed or seen others do it. To be honest she almost forgot about it all together.

The twins raise one arm before starting. By the time they finish Ruri finds herself smirking. ' _Idols huh?_ ' She thinks to herself as she takes in their outfits, ' _The sun and the moon. Cute_ '

Next is the pinkette who looks kinda reluctant to transform, it seems he's not used to doing it on his own. Raising his hand that has a silver ring on it, he starts his transformation "Conquest"

Ruri doesn't know what to think of the pinkette's transformation, were they the 'bad' guys at some point? Deciding not to ponder over it too much she claps her hands. "Last two Battle Lovers lets complete this portal"

 

* * *

 

The portal is somewhat a mixture of all the Battle Lover's colours, Yumoto hasn't stopped staring at it with a look of fascination. Everyone going has collected their bags containing just about everything they would need. The only thing now is to say their 'goodbyes' and leave in search of Wombat.

Io felt relief rush through him once the portal had opened, the first stage of their plan has kicked off the way it was supposed to. But he knows this is only the beginning.

Atsushi wanted to hug En in happiness that the portal had opened, of course he got to self conscious around everyone so he held back. Normally if they were in the club room or with Ryuu, Io and Yumoto they wouldn't mind small public display of their relationship. But the fact there's many people he doesn't know all that well, makes him nervous to even hold En's hand in front of them.

"At-chan"

Atsushi turns around to see his silver haired friend, smiling he replies "Kin-chan" The green eyed teen has a small blush on his face as he avoids eye contact, "Take care over there"

Atsushi smiles wider.

"I will thank you Kin-chan. I hope we'll make it back sooner rather than later"

The navy haired teen senses his boyfriend walking over and smiles in his direction, "oh Kusatsu" Says the dirty haired blonde when he notices the shorter male. Kinshiro does his best not to glare at the blue eyed teen, "Did I interrupt something?"

Atsushi shakes his head reaching for En's hand now that they aren't surrounded by everyone, forcing a smile Kinshiro walks away not having anything else to say. Nor does he want to be in the presence of _their_ relationship.

 

"Akoya"

The voice startles the youngest student council member as he looks up to find Arima, "Don't get lost out there" the older teen jokes. A tiny blush dusts Akoya's cheeks as he rolls his eyes, "I won't"

Arima chuckles, a way that makes Akoya feel _some_ sort of way despite being anxious and in slight distress because of his half brother. "In all seriousness, please do look out for yourself out there. It's an alien planet so no one knows what to expect" says the green haired male, the blush intensifies and Akoya has to quickly think of a come back so he doesn't look stupid.

"Who do you think I am exactly Arima-san?"

"The Holy Angel Akoya?"

Akoya smiles casting his gaze to the floor, he's sure he's going to be as red as Yumoto's Battle Lover attire.

"Exactly, I can look after myself you know? If anything I'd have to look after those 4 peasants my brother associates himself with, plus those twins" replies the pinkette twirling a lock of his hair, Arima just smiles sweetly. Akoya's worried that if he looks at him directly, he'd have some sort of problems breathing.

"You're right, just come back safely. I don't know what we'd do without our 'pet'"

Akoya gasps looking up at the teen, causing him to laugh holding his hands up in defence. "I might just stay over there and find better friends who treat me the way I deserve" huffs Akoya crossing his arms.

"Better than me showering you in compliments, serving you tea and food everyday?"

The blush returns to the pinkette's face, "I-I think I need to get going to the portal" mumbles the blue eyed boy starting to walk past his taller friend. A hand holding onto his arm stops him,

"Can I at least get a hug to remember you by?"

And the blush intensifies more, "I'm n-not gunna die!" But the puppy dog look on Arima's face has Akoya melting inside, sighing he opens his arms "Fine"

Arima smirks pulling the shorter teen into a hug, and just like he's imagined.

They fit perfectly.

 

"Yumoto"

The small blonde turns to face his brother, "Yes An-chan?"

"Be careful, stay close to your friends and don't wonder off. Remember to only eat the food we made you, you most likely can't trust food over there. Take care of yourself, and try not to get help. If you need anything tell me through the special device, big brother Gora is always here for you. Okay?"

Yumoto giggles pulling his brother into a hug, "Stop worrying so much An-chan, I'll be fine! I have Brothers-senpai ( _Beppu Twins_ ), Gero-san, Io-senpai, Atsushi and En-senpai with me. I don't think we'll be long"

Gōra hugs the boy back tightly, he doesn't want the young teen to go there. Not when he couldn't even go to save his friends when they needed him the most, what would he do if something happened to Yumoto there? He'd never forgive himself.

"It's okay An-chan"

He hopes, he _prays_ , that the odds will work in his favour and bring his little brother home safely.

 

* * *

 

Could visiting his room this time be the trigger to more memories? What else would explain the fact that he's just remembered something after so long?

Kaoru sighs, the memory had been about him and his brother. It wasn't long and he doesn't understand what was supposed to be happening but he knows it was somewhat sad. He had went to ask his brother something, ( _something that had to be important because he recalls feeling nervous but only just gaining the courage to tell him_ ) but instead he found his brother getting ready to go out. In confusion he had asked where Hikaru was going, earning a reply of " _I'm meeting Haruhi, she said she fancied going out without Tamaki and the others"_

As far as Kaoru could remember Haruhi didn't particularly like hanging out with the host club when she didn't need to, it was always Tamaki who dragged he into it. So why did she want to hang out with Hikaru?

Hikaru asked if he were okay to which Kaoru nodded, _"I'll get you something whilst we're out"_ he had said before patting Kaoru on the shoulder. The younger twin took that as his cue to leave.

Kaoru doesn't know what he was going ask his brother, nor does he know why he had such an uneasy feeling. But he does think it has something to do with how he ended up in hospital.

Maybe this is a sign that the time for him to leave is nearing.

His gaze drops to Ryuu who's leaning against him a little, his head drooping as if he's trying not to fall 'asleep'. Kaoru smiles pulling the smaller teen closer so he doesn't end up falling forward, the pinkette's head falls to Kaoru's shoulder where he lays contently.

Ryuu also seems to be remembering things more frequently now, it's almost every day the pinkette is telling Kaoru he's remembered something. Whether that be something small like his birthday or the names of his friends, to something kinda important like things to do with his family. Ryuu seems naturally jovial, he's already on good terms with everyone Kaoru's introduced him to and he's made friends of his own, like Ritsu.

Kaoru's happy to have met someone like Ryuu, he wished they could have met in real life.

.~.

Ryuu gasps sitting up straight, something's not right. His memories had been so confusing just then, it's like everything hit him at once. "What happened are you okay?" Kaoru asks the older boy who slowly looks over him.

"Y-yeah" he mumbles trying to make sense of what he just remembered. A strange pink Wombat that Yumoto would always cuddle, in every recent memory he had saw something fluffy and pink but now he can identify it as a Wombat. He and the other club members had these strange bracelets on with a heart in the middle, _was it some sort of friendship bracelet_?

Then things were 'normal' for a bit, he remembered En and Atsushi teasing him about supposedly liking Io. He also remembered something to do with the pretty boy contest at their school. He remembered the feeling of being conflicted, but he doesn't know why. It might link to the fight that he and Io had, about the other boy's making fun of him and the two trying to prove who is more amazing. Of course they then got teased about them liking each other again.

After that it got weird again, he and the Defence Club members were in some sort of Cosplay. The Wombat and their teacher were watching from the side lines, something had happened with Io and Ryuu was angry but more disappointed and betrayed. It went fuzzy for a bit, but then he was being held up by some strange screw thing. It was tickling him causing him to cry ( _Ryuu had already remembered the fact he cries when being tickled_ ), that's when Io also came out in the cosplay outfit shouting at the weird screw thing to let him go.

If anything the whole thing felt like a strange dream, that would explain it right?

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Kaoru asks keeping his hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

Ryuu bites his lip debating in his head if he should tell the auburn haired teen, in the end he shakes his head slumping back against the wall.

This is something that he'd rather keep to himself until he truly understands the meaning behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for all the feedback I've received especially from magiccatprincess :) xx  
> Also, I didn't realise how hard it was to think of chapter titles :/


	10. ~ Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sentence falls short when he sees the reason why they had stopped, no speech is needed for them to confirm with each other what needs to be done. Ducking behind a bush or hiding behind a tree the two observe silently.

The brown eyed teen sits by the side of his hospital bed in silence, he had asked Kaoru if he could spend some time alone so he could figure some things out. Of course the auburn haired teen understood and told him to spend as much time as he needs and that he'd be in his own hospital room if the teen needed him. Ryuu feels as he knows his way around this place so well that it's probably just the same as if he were back home. He doesn't know how long he's been here or how long he has left but in all honesty he doesn't mind being here, the other souls are nice and spending time with Kaoru is fun. He's made new friends in a soul form, now that's something he never would have thought he'd be saying. Who would believe that other than those who have experienced it?

He looks over at his unconscious, pale body. He must be doing okay if the doctors took the oxygen mask off his face right? It means he can breathe on his own, that's an improvement. Something he has noticed though, is the fact his hair band is missing. Someone must have taken it and he hopes it's someone he knows and trusts and not just some cleaner. He knows that hairband means a lot to him for some reason and to have someone take it when he's unconscious (in a coma) is beyond discourteous.

No one has come to visit him today by the looks of it, Ryuu has been sat here for a while. Not Io, nor his brother. He wonders where they are, they're usually here almost every day. More so he wonders where his Father and Grandmother are, were they aware that he's in hospital? As far as he knows he was on good terms with his grandmother, it seems they've always been close. For some reason it makes Ryuu a little sad to see no one here, it's not as if everything revolves around him so they can't see him _every_ day – he knows that.

However that does mean he has a place to sit in silence and figure things out by himself, no distractions or loud noises just him and his real body.

His mind goes back to what he's remembered so far, trying to piece together the missing parts. The only way to do that is to start from the beginning.

His Mother and Father fell out of love at some point when he was young leaving him to live with his unstable mother until his father came back and made him move into his grandmother's house. His grandmother then raised him up until he was about 7 where he met his half-brother and step mother, a few months later he moved in with them. He and his brother were close up until around 12 or 13 when Ryuu found out the truth about why his father wasn't around when he was growing up, this then caused the siblings to grow apart. About the age of 15 or 14 he moved back in with his grandmother where he thinks he's been staying since. And finally he knows that he and his brother did make up at some point but he doesn't know when, how or why.

Next, his friendship group. Remembering them took a while, he knows he met Io first. Their first impressions of each other didn't start off all too well, resulting in them 'hating' each other. They applied for the Defence Club at different times without knowing and ending up arguing whenever they were around each other. On their way to Kurotama Bath (with Atsushi and En - his senpai) they had gotten drenched with water (by his Kouhai Yumoto) and ended up deciding to be friends seeing as they could agree on some things. He and Io have been close friends since and apparently he gets teased a lot about liking Io more than a friend. He remembers that his Senpai – En and Atsushi – are in a relationship, and that Atsushi/his brother (Akoya)'s friend Kinshiro seems to be jealous. Finally he remembers this strange pink wombat that Yumoto had chased down into the club room.

This then links to his recent memories, they are starting to become clearer now. He's noticed this wombat a lot more along with their teacher Mr. Tawarayama who the wombat always tried to stay close to, come to think of it the man seemed awfully...lifeless. Yumoto would always cuddle the wombat and no one seemed to pay much attention to them (' _But why not? This is a pink wombat that seems to be alive!_ '), the members of the club – including him – all have bracelets with hearts on them. He remembers seeing them light up and feeling it send a shock through his wrist.

As Ryuu looks at himself now he can see the same bracelet still on his wrist.

' _What does it do? What does it symbolise?_ '

He remembers turning into these weird cosplay characters, (though he does think he looks quite cute in his outfit) and seeing these weird things that seem to be monsters. He always seemed to get thrown around or captured more than the others, it looked painful a lot of the time. He's wonders if that's how he ended up in hospital. But it can't be, otherwise he would feel like he's remembered everything and he would be able to leave right?

So there has to be something more to it, what is that wombat? Why do they transform into these hero cosplay? And why is there monsters that they always seem to be in a fight with?

_"Love Making!"_

_"The Thrilling Prince"_

Ryuu sits forward his eyes widening a small bit, _"Those who wield loveless power most kneel before love!_ "

" _Feel power of Love!_ "

Their transformation speech, or _his_ transformation speech. There are still parts missing, they went all fuzzy or he couldn't hear what was being said at the time. 

Standing up he walks out the room in search of Kaoru, deciding he's gathered enough information from sitting there pondering for possibly a few hours.

But if there's one thing he has learnt from sitting there pondering, is; what he thought was some strange dream with cosplay.

Is far from a dream.

Those monsters are _real_ , the transformation and outfits _are real_. There's something magical in those bracelets and _that wombat,_ something more to them than his memories are letting on.

Something he has to figure out before it drives him crazy.

 

* * *

 

Akoya is the last person to step through the portal, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger - with his other arm supporting the arm playing with his hair. He's greeted by the sight of everyone else on the floor, a small smirk finds its way onto his face. ' _As graceful as ever'_ he thinks to himself sarcastically, he's the only to make it to the other side still standing and perfectly fine. The others not so much, Akoya almost laughs at the sight of them.

One of the twins is laying on his back, the other twin laying on said twin's stomach face down.

En is also on his back, Atsushi half on top of him with En's arms wrapped around him.

Io has sat up now rubbing his head, whereas Yumoto who was lying face down turns so he's on his back the best he can with his bag on.

"Are you lot planning to stay here all day or what?" Akoya asks raising an eyebrow. Slowly the group help each other up until eventually their all standing patting themselves down,

"How come you got through perfectly fine?" En asks brushing the dirt off his shirt, Akoya smirks flipping his hair.

"It must recognise my importance and beauty, anyway lets go find this wombat before it's too late" he replies starting to walk in a random direction that looks promising enough, the group look at each before looking back at the pinkette and following behind. If they are going the wrong way, they hope at least the twins will realise at some point.  
  


The group is quiet, the twins have taken over leading the way and are now at the front with Yumoto who's trying to start a conversation with the older two. Not too far behind them, are Io and Akoya walking in silence. Behind them are _hopefully_ En and Atsushi. Io hasn't heard a single complaint from En in the past 20 minutes maybe? He's worried that something might have happened to his senpai and he hasn't even stopped to check, how bad would it be to have your best friend (/crush) in hospital and losing your senpai at an alien planet?

' _For an alien planet nothing seems too abnormal_ ' Io thinks to himself, "En-chan I don't think that's safe for you to touch" comes Atsushi's voice. Io feels a small bit of relief now knowing his senpai are behind him, glancing over his shoulder he spots En holding Atsushi's hand with one hand and the other reaching out to some strange plat that looks like a Venus flytrap just a tiny bit more dangerous. ' _Who would reach out to touch a flytrap anyway?'_

The taller boy sighs retracting his hand and continuing to walk alongside his partner, "When can we stop?"

And here comes the complaining again, "Oi Twins how long have we been walking exactly?" calls Akoya feeling his feet starting to ache. He's just about ready to transform back into his normal attire, they had kept it on just in case they did face any danger. But they've been walking through woods that seem to be never-ending for what feels like hours – with no danger present.

The twins both scowl in the direction of the pinkette at his use of tone and words, "We _have_ been given names for a reason, brat" says the one of the left.

Akoya rolls his eyes, "If I had care enough to learn it don't you think I would have called you by them, Peasant?"

Io sighs as the three glare at each other, why did he think everything would be fine having three narcissistic and vain second years together? Though it seems Akoya has picked up some of the words Ryuu uses lately, such as 'Oi'. It almost brings a small smirk to his face, if only the teen had been here to hear it.

"Fighting won't do us any good" says the green haired teen.

"Anyway, we've been walking for nearly 3 and a bit hours" says the twin on the right, ' _3 and a bit hours? I must have been lost in my thoughts for most of it_ ' thinks the grey eyed male, as he runs his hand through his hair feeling it fall back into place.

"Can we get out of these clothes and back into our normal ones now?" asks En, currently being dragged by Atsushi.

"But what if an enemy appears?" Yumoto asks,

"I doubt it, I haven't seen anything other than never-ending trees and plants since we've been here" says Akoya playing with the ends of his hair,

"I guess we could, let's just check no one else is around first" Atsushi says looking around, the rest of the group copying his actions.

"All clear! I think" exclaims Yumoto, all his gloominess had disappeared from the moment they came up with the plan to find Wombat.

" _I think'_ " mumbles En, Atsushi just smiles.

"Let's hurry up and get out of these outfits before someone _does_ come along" Io says reaching up to touch the heart on his bow by his chest.

The group silently agree all doing their moves to de-transform.

"I feel so much better already" says En stretching, Io agrees in his mind. He feels less...foolish now that he's out of his Battle Lover attire.

"Can we take a break now? I'm starting to get tired" Yumoto whines whilst pouting, the group nod finding a place to sit down and get their food out. This is most likely going to a long trip.

On the bright side:

Stage 2 - enter portal to alien planet = completed.

Io hopes they can complete the rest sooner rather than any later.

**_(A Few hours Earlier)_ **

 

"Why are we even out here? I'm hungry"

"It's your fault for not eating before we left"

"It's _your_ fault for dragging me out _before_ I could eat"

The taller male sighs turning to face the younger teen, "If we didn't leave then, then everyone would have questioned where we were going" he replies. The blue haired teen groans,

"You didn't answer my question" he points out. The tall brown haired teen, turns around and continues walking. "You know if they catch us out here we'll get in trouble, and you know what that means"

"Yes I know which is why we have to be quick and also the reason why I drug you out when I did, so be quiet you're giving me a headache"

The bluenette gasps before pouting and crossing his arms, "And _you're_ gonna be the reason I die of starvation"

Brown eyes roll, as the tall haired teen continues walk on. A bright light causes him to stop, which then causes the blue haired teen to walk into him. "Hey what the-?"

His sentence falls short when he sees the reason why they had stopped, no speech is needed for them to confirm with each other what needs to be done. Ducking behind a bush or hiding behind a tree the two observe silently.

What appears to be a portal, soon has people falling through with a cry of surprise or grunt. The last person to come out is a pinkette, they seem to be perfectly fine using a portal compared to the others.

After talking for a while, they start to head off in the opposite direction to where the two hiding males were going.

"I did see that correctly, na?"

The brunette nods moving out from his hiding place, "Battle Lovers and some companions"

"How did they open a portal? Why are they here?"

Brown eyes lock with the shorter teen's as he says, "Never mind that, didn't you notice there were only 4 Battle Lovers?"

After a moment of thought the blue haired male nods "Oh yeah, that means..."

The taller nods. "We need to make sure no one else finds out about this, yet"


	11. ~ Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks up as Gora is about to say something else, "No don't say anything else, it's fine really. The past is the past, right now your brother is doing his best to help his friend as a Battle Lover, that's what we should focus on right now"
> 
> "I-I, uh yeah"
> 
> Ruri smiles, "everything's okay between us okay? Stop worrying"

"Hey you've been so out of it lately, something happened?" Kaoru asks his shorter friend as they walk down the hall towards 'their' little quiet area, Ryuu looks up clearing his thoughts so he could pay attention to his friend.

"I'm fine, you've been a little strange too" the pinkette points out, Kaoru simply smiles a tiny bit shaking his head.

"I haven't"

"You have, have you remembered more stuff too?" the elder asks, Kaoru stays quiet for a few seconds. He _has_ remembered more memories, some of the missing puzzle pieces and questions he had are starting to become a lot clearer. "Yeah, but I still think there's stuff I _really_ need to know. Anyway I thought this conversation was about you"

In all honesty, Kaoru doesn't want to tell the teen what he's remembered. _Yet_. Not now, when he's getting excited over remembering things. Not now, when he feels like the two have been friends for years. In fact, maybe not at all...

"Mm, nothing's happened. Just what I've been remembering has a bit confusing lately, but I think I understand it a bit more now. No need to worry" says Ryuu even giving the auburn haired teen a comforting smile.

Kaoru nods picking up the small ball he finds on the floor before sitting down as they reach their destination, Ryuu sits opposite the teen leaning against the wall. As Kaoru bounces the ball, catching it each time, Ryuu takes this time to go over what he remembered not too long ago. What he said to Kaoru is true, things are starting to make a bit more sense now that he's remembered more of it.

Though he _is_ starting to feel overwhelmed.

Adding in what he's remembered so far he now knows;

The teacher, who was always around or talked about (Mr Tawarayama), that Ryuu thought looked rather lifeless. Is actually dead, the reason being an 'accident' according to Wombat who has to stay close to his body so that it won't decay and he can eventually come back to life.

He's remembered his full speech when transforming and when the group got their 'Loveracelets' – the bracelet on their wrists that don't seem to come off - , that also being the day they met wombat. An alien creature whose mission is to fill the earth with love, hence why he chose Ryuu and his friends to be 'Battle Lovers'. Their job is to defeat the loveless/ monsters and help them to love again. (Something Ryuu is still finding surreal, first he's a soul and now he's a 'Battle Lover' with magical powers and an Alien creature as a 'friend')

The missing part to his transformation speech is: "Battle Lover Vesta" and the last part of the speech overall that he's remembered is: "Love! We are, forever the heirs to the throne of love...Battle Lovers"

Ryuu's figured out that his power is somewhat linked to fire, which he admits is pretty cool. If only he could still do it here, it would probably kill some of his boredom.

The incident that caused Ryuu to eventually make up with his brother afterwards is apparently called 'CIDE 2' in other words, 'Can I Destroy the Earth? 2'

It turns out that his brother along with his two friends – Arima and Kusatsu – had been the enemies the Battle Lovers were against. They had made the monsters that he and the others had to defeat ( _Honestly Ryuu thinks this is something straight out of a manga_ ) and in the end it was all just a TV show for Alien creature's entertainment. ( _He thinks that's pretty stupid and he knows the others agree with him too_ ) Akoya seemed to be effected the most when finding out, in the corner of his eye Ryuu remembers seeing him punch the guy from the PS. Of course he was silently praising his brother for doing what he secretly wanted to do.

Indubitably, that wasn't the end of the Battle Lovers. Two Twin brothers soon came along with an 'unknown' hatred for them, even knowing who they are. (Apparently the wombat's advanced technology meant that no one could see their true identity) Ryuu noticed it was mainly aimed at Yumoto, the reason being that the twins adored the blonde's older brother and were insanely jealous. Meaning he and the other 3 Battle Lovers also had to pay the price for it.

It was around this time that his brother was studying abroad so he was shocked to see him return when they were trying to save Gora (Yumoto's brother) from the twins. Long story short, everything worked out in the end.

It's safe to say Ryuu's head is spinning from the overload of information.

' _I wonder how everyone is doing in the normal world, it seems Battle Lovers still exist. But can they do anything without me?_ ' He thinks to himself.

Sighing he looks over at Kaoru who's either daydreaming or trying to remember something. "Kaoru?"

It takes a few seconds for the teen to look up, "Wanna do something fun?"

Kaoru smiles slowly before nodding and standing up, "well then what are you waiting for lets go" replies the younger teen holding his hand out.

Ryuu grins taking it and helping himself up.

 

* * *

 

Ruri puts away the dishes, despite Gōra's protests. She's staying over until the boys come back from the alien planet, and her not wanting things to be awkward between her and Gōra. She's decided to take this time to confront him about what's happened and what's happening. The older male seems to be deeply worried about Yumoto, he's got a blank look on his face as he stares at nothing. Ruri is worried about them too, especially after what had happened when they were Battle Lovers. Part of the reason she wanted to go with them, to look out for them. It would do them no good to get hurt or lost or stuck in an alien planet when their friend is in hospital.

Arima and Kusatsu left yesterday, saying that they'd drop by today a bit later on.

Ruri sits beside the woodcutter placing her hand on his bicep, earning a small jump from the man. "Gōra..."

He looks at her as if saying continue, she can still sense the awkward tension radiating off of him. "We need to talk"

He sighs looking down at his hands, he knew this day would come. He's been dreading it, even dropping out of school after _it_ had happened.

Ruri drops her hand placing it on her lap instead, "They didn't understand, everything was chaotic at the time" she starts.

"I tried to explain that you needed to look after Yumoto, that he was still young and you were the only one he had left. But they didn't listen, said I was being too soft on you"

"They were right" mumbles the male, Ruri sighs.

"No they weren't. Gōra, I don't hate you. I figured that you dropped out because of what happened, I didn't even get to confront you about anything. I felt so...I don't know. Everything was all over the place for me, for _us_. I thought you would at least try to talk to us"

"Like you said, they wouldn't listen. I tried to, I swear. But they all looked so disappointed in me. I couldn't stand it. Ruri believe me I would have done everything I possibly could to help you back then, to help all of you." Says the man looking up at the tanned girl, she takes his hands in hers.

"I know, thats what I'm trying to tell you. I understand, I was just so...scared. Terrified, the only person I wanted to help me...was you."

Ruri looks down feeling Gōra's gaze on her, "Ruri I'm so sorry"

She goes to move her hands but his grip tightens, "It's fine, I'm here aren't I?"

Gora shakes his head "You know I would have saved you right? But..."

"Yumoto, I know. You made the right choice"

She looks up as Gora is about to say something else, "No don't say anything else, it's fine really. The past is the past, right now your brother is doing his best to help his friend as a Battle Lover, that's what we should focus on right now"

"I-I, uh yeah"

Ruri smiles, "everything's okay between us okay? Stop worrying"

Gōra smiles back slowly and nods.

* * *

 

Arima can't get the image of seeing Akoya flustered before he left for the 'Retrieve Wombat from the alien planet mission' out of his head, it leaves a satisfied smile on his face that he's unaware of.  He was right, Akoya fit perfectly in his arms trying to hide the redness of his face in Arima's chest. It only added to the male's magnificent beauty, a sight Arima wouldn't mind seeing more often. The younger male didn't blush too hard or that often whenever Arima teased him, so it felt different seeing the pinkette behave the way he did. Though Arima does know that the teen can get easily flustered, it's cute in his opinion. Well, _everything_ about Akoya is cute to Arima. His fondness over the shorter boy is obvious if you look closely, all his compliments were true coming straight from his heart. Even if he does them in a teasing manner most the time, yet even the teasing is just to see the younger boy's reaction. The loving stares he gives the pinkette without realising – Kinshiro often had to nudge him to snap him out of it – and the way he cleverly comes up with ways to get some sort of contact with Akoya.

Heck it's very obvious to someone like Kinshiro, Arima doesn't even deny it. Although he does wonder if his subtle hints are getting through to the blue eyed teen, he worries (can you really call it a worry?) that one day he'd actually say 'I love you' to Akoya by accident.

His love for Akoya, beats gardening and flowers any day.

"Ibushi, let's go"

Arima blinks clearing his thoughts of their third conquest member, the taller male smiles nodding as he follows behind the sliver haired teen. There's a few things he needs to sort out with the student council president regarding his love life too, but that can wait until everyone's safe.

* * *

 

Io's wondering if they're ever going to find Wombat, they're sort of aimlessly wondering around. He's tried to think of all the places wombat could be, but then he remembered something the creature had said when he first arrived on earth _. '_ _'_ _I have only taken the appearance of this earth's Wombat, I am not actually a wombat_ _'_ _'_ If that is true, how are they supposed to find him? What does he look like?

The group had camped out after walking another hour and a half yesterday, today they had started the trek early in hopes of getting everything done quickly. Io's only hope currently is that they manage to _actually_ find Wombat.

Not too far away from Io, is Akoya.

The pinkette has a blank look on his face, something Io's noticed has somewhat always been that way since Ryuu had the accident.

Akoya can't help but worry that his father and grandmother are already at the hospital, how would he explain the situation when he gets back? They'd know he's not at home and would probably search all over for him. He's sort of regretting telling them about the accident now, it was a call in panic and distress.

As well as worry he can't help but think about Arima, the lingering feeling of the hug still present somehow. He wonders if the taller boy still feels it too, it's the only thing bringing him _some_ comfort.

The only thing that would bring him _full_ comfort is Ryuu waking up and being okay. But he's here in an alien planet with no way of knowing if his brother is okay or not. So he can only hold onto the warm feeling he felt hugging Arima to bring him through the rest of this 'mission'.

And hope everything turns out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again thank you for the feedback, It's really helpful even if I can't find the time to reply to them :)


	12. ~ Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been the one to make everyone continue on walking and searching for Wombat when they were tired, he's been the one to wake up early to search by himself before everyone else woke up.
> 
> He was the one to see the nightmare which is Ryuu getting into that accident.
> 
> So he has to be the one to save his best friend before it's too late, he has to be the one to make sure that they make it back in time. He has to be the one to see those beautiful brown eyes open once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/spoiler : there will be a small description of what happened to Ryu for him to end up in hospital so if you feel you might be uncomfortable please skip it. There will be * to let you know when it starts, however it's not graphic.

By now Ryuu is sure that something is going on with Kaoru, he had woken earlier and found that Kaoru wasn't there. His first thought was to go to the younger teen's hospital room, seeing that he wasn't there Ryuu then went to all the other places he thought his friend could be. But it was to no avail, he couldn't find the taller teen anywhere. Kaoru usually waits for Ryuu to wake up or wake him up himself to tell the pinkette that he was going somewhere by himself, and Ryuu knows that he hasn't done anything to annoy the boy as everything was completely fine when he fell 'asleep'.

So his last thought was, 'What if he's left?' the thought alone set off the panic inside Ryuu. His search for Kaoru became more frantic, his eyes became blurry with tears until he couldn't keep running around anymore. He collapsed to the floor biting his lip, praying that Kaoru hasn't left just yet. How could he leave and not tell Ryuu? They were friends, weren't they?

Eventually Ryuu retreated to his hospital room, letting the tears fall as he sat on the empty seat beside the bed. Yet again no one has visited his body in the real hospital, leaving him all alone just like at the beginning when he first arrived.

Could Kaoru have really left without telling him?

Is he really that kind of person? _No_ Kaoru wouldn't never go as low as to do that, so where is he?

Ryuu can't stop the steady shaking of his hands and the tapping of his leg as he sits quietly hoping that Kaoru is still around somewhere. He stares at his body noticing nothing has changed, he can see the slight rise of his chest as he breathes reminding him that he's still alive.

The tears have stopped by now, although it's probably still evident that he's been crying. He didn't realise how much Kaoru meant to him until now, they had grown to be such good friends. Ryuu chuckles sadly remembering when they first met, how he thought that Kaoru was some sort murderer. Not that he looked like one, but it was the only thing that made sense to Ryuu at the time.

A sudden pain in his head has him groaning and gripping his head as he leans forward. Memories flash in his mind, quickly, making him dizzy and the pain to increase. Everything feels like it's spinning, his brain can't keep up with his thoughts. Whimpers of pain spill from his mouth as he slides to the floor gripping his head tightly, he doesn't know if it's possible for him to be sick but that's what he feels is going to happen. Dots are starting to appear, despite his eyes being closed.

Until everything abruptly stops.

And Ryuu is slumping to the floor, gasping.

.

_~ "Are you sure this doesn't just go back to you two liking each other?"_

_~ "Liking boys is more beneficial"_

_~ "I've never seen you with a girl"_

_~ "You say you love girls, but I know you treasure us most of all"_

_~ "Ryuu, you claim to love women, but I've never actually seen you with a_ _woman_ _before. Let's be honest you like Io, right?"_

_~ "What would Naruko say if he saw you like this, hmm?"_

**_._ **

_'I don't like him, I can't like him.' He pulls his hair._

_'I love women, I always have' He paces the room._

_'Women are life, he's my best buddy' His hands start to shake._

_'I can't like boys...' Tears fill his eyes. 'N-no'_

_'Why did I have to fall in l-love with you?'_

**_._ **

_"Ryuu is everything okay? You've been awfully quiet"_

_"I'm fine"_

**_._ **

_"Are you sure everything's okay?"_

_"I said I'm fine! Please just stop asking"_

_._

_"Leave me alone" he mumbles pushing the taller male away. The brunette just smirks, backing the smaller teen into a corner. "Leave me alone you creep!"_

_"Now, now that's not very nice is it?" Ryuu's heartbeat increases as the brunette uses his hands to cage him in as he gets closer._

**_._ **

_"Why won't you leave me alone?" Ryuu cries as the brunette's hands wonder. He doesn't get a reply, but instead a grab to the behind._

**_._ **

_"What would Naruko say if he saw you like this, hmm? All obedient to someone else? Naughty"_

**_*_ **

_Ryuu walks out the school building deciding not to go to the clubroom, it's quiet and no one seems to be around. Making it easier for him to leave without being questioned._

_He's lost in his thoughts for the majority of his walk, until familiar pale green hair catches his attention. But his friend isn't alone, there kissing the_ _grey_ _eyed teen is Ichiro and Io doesn't seem to be struggling against it._

_Ryuu stands shocked, mixed emotions swirling inside of him. It feels as if his heart has just shattered into a million pieces, tears  soon well up in his eyes blurring his vision of the two kissing. His hands eventually start to shake as does his head in disbelief, biting back his tears he sees Io look over at him._

_At that moment he takes off running in the direction of the gates, never wanting to see the two again._

_He can hear someone calling his name, but it's faint_ _-_ _over powered by the sound of his sobs and heavy breathing._

_He can't see where he's going, in all honesty he doesn't care. This is the last straw to **everything** , he's finally broken. "RYUU STOP PLEASE STOP WATCH OUT"_

_Ryuu slows down in confusion, coming to a halt he turns to face the owner of the voice. Io's still shouting at him to move as he runs in Ryuu's direction, hearing a loud beep of a horn he turns to face it._

_Eyes widening when he sees a_ _truck_ _coming down the road at a speed it would be hard to stop at._

_The sound of his name being screamed is the last thing he hears as he feels the truck collide with him and excruciating pain, before everything goes black._

 

* * *

 

 

"Ne, Atsushi do you think we'll ever find Wombat?" En asks resting about half his body weight on his boyfriend, Atsushi does his best to keep standing up straight as he answers.

"Hopefully, En-chan. We've been out here for a while now"

This alien planet doesn't seem as nerve racking as Atsushi originally thought it might be, everything seems fairly normal. They know not to trust the food or some of the plants, it's actually a nice view where they are, and there hasn't been any danger, if anything it's a little better than Earth.

Not to say that they want to stay here any longer.

They're taking a short break, Yumoto had complained he needed to pee. So everyone used it as their excuse to stop walking for short while, En doesn't think he's walked this much in years – to which Atsushi replied with 'that's a little over exaggerated don't you think?'

"Oomph, En-chan I can't take all your weight" the navy haired teen says stumbling a little,

"But I'm tired"

"En-chan" he whines. The taller male sighs standing up properly hearing his boyfriend sigh in relief, "I forgot about how skinny you are"

The glasses wearing male frowns, "Sorry babe" En quickly says after seeing the look on his partner's face. Atsushi lets En pull him into a hug, trying not to notice the stares from two twins not too far away.

Io leans against a tree crossing his arms, he can't completely forget about his stocks and business. Which is why made sure to stay on top of everything before he left for this alien planet, as much as he's troubled by everything that's going on he's not going to throw away everything he's worked so hard on.

But then he has those thoughts like ' _What's the point if Ryuu isn't here with me?_ '

Who would he impress with his back account figures just to tease them? Who would he share the good news with whenever he's reached his goal? Who would he spoil with all the money he has?

There is no point if the most priceless thing on the earth isn't here with him.

He's been the one to make everyone continue on walking and searching for Wombat when they were tired, he's been the one to wake up early to search by himself before everyone else woke up.

He was the one to see the nightmare which is Ryuu getting into that accident.

So he has to be the one to save his best friend before it's too late, he has to be the one to make sure that they make it back in time. He has to be the one to see those beautiful brown eyes open once again.

No matter what it takes.

 

"Those two are very lovey dovey" Haru points out, the two have decided to keep away from the group but still be in sight. Haru has his arm wrapped around Akihito's waist leaning against him, whilst Aki has his arm around Haru's shoulders. Both watching the Defence Club members do as they please with the addition of the pink haired guy.

"Mhm I believe they're in a relationship" replies the older twin.

"I thought he was with that Sliver haired guy, what's his name? From that three piece group"

"Can't remember they weren't all that important, but no. I think he might like...Atsushi? Yeah him"

The twins are quiet for a short while, enjoying their little break from walking. They've decided to keep to parts where they won't be recognised, places like the woods or the outskirts. Heaven knows what could happen if they get recognised here.

"Naruko and the long haired one have been very quiet" says Haru.

"I don't like him" Haru knows exactly who his twin is talking about, humming in agreement.

"Once they find the Wombat we can leave and we won't have to be around him any longer" he replies, standing up straight.

Aki smiles with a nod, opening his mouth to reply until:

"Senpai!!! I found Wom-san!!"

Everyone turns to face the boy so fast it could almost make the speed of light jealous, running towards the group with a pink wombat in his hands is Yumoto.

And Io can barely believe his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Everyone is quiet at the Hakone Household, all lost in thought. Kinshiro and Arima had arrived not too long ago, even before then no one has really spoken. In the kitchen Ruri and Gora sit, whilst the two student council members sit in the living area.

"Kinshiro"

The green eyed teen looks up at the sound of his name, "Have you thought about what you're going to tell Atsushi when he comes back?" asks the taller male. Green eyes glance at Arima in slight confusion, before realisation hits him and he rolls his eyes.

"I have nothing to tell him"

"I've seen the looks you give En and Atsushi, especially En. But you don't hate him do you?" asks the green haired teen. Kinshiro looks down with a tiny blush on his face,

"Oh course I hate him, he's so lazy, apathetic..."

Arima smirks, "Are you sure you're not just jealous? That maybe you want to be part of their loving relationship too?"

"I told you I have no time for that, how many times do I have to tell you to drop the subject?" snaps the sliver haired teen. Arima sighs placing his hand on his shorter friend's shoulder.

"Think about it Kinshiro, I want you to be happy. You'll never know everything might work out for you"

The two sit in silence once again, what Arima said lingering in Kinshiro's mind.

Ruri had figured out that not only does the portal need the Battle Lovers to open it, others with advanced scientific technology could also help to open it. Meaning that the two remaining members of Cearula Adamas could help if need be, or even the Twins which would be something very useful to the group currently on the alien planet.

Just as the sliver haired teen is about to stand Ruri bursts into the room immediately catching the attention of both boys, "The guys have been attacked and need the portal to be opened as soon as possible, we're gunna need your help to do this if they're out there fighting"

The pair rush to stand up before running after the tanned girl, any previous thoughts erased, and only one objective in mind.

 


	13. ~ Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His chest feels tight as he claws at it still feeling dizzy, his arms are shaking struggling to hold his weight. He almost lets out a scream feeling someone or something wrap around his waist, fighting back weakly he flails his arms and legs as he's lifted off the bed. "N-No! S-s-stop, no"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems really rushed I'm sorry!

Tears cascade down Ryuu's face like a waterfall, he's gasping for air as his brain eventually starts to comprehend what has happened. He can barely see through his tears, the mental image of how he ended up in hospital never leaving his head. His hands are shaking vigorously as he tries to grab onto something – _anything_ \- to help him stand, _"Would you be happy hearing, 'I won't date you but can we be friends?'"_

He chokes on a gasp, coughing as he manages to stand. _"If he could only see you now_ " he shakes his head climbing onto his hospital bed. He can hear loud noises over the sound of his heavy sobs and gasping, but he can't identify what it is.

His chest feels tight as he claws at it still feeling dizzy, his arms are shaking struggling to hold his weight. He almost lets out a scream feeling someone or some _thing_ wrap around his waist, fighting back weakly he flails his arms and legs as he's lifted off the bed. "N-No! S-s-stop, no"

"Ryuu! It's me, it's Kaoru"

The pink haired teen blinks rapidly trying to clear his vision, his struggle slowly ceasing. "It's okay, I've got you" more sobs fall from his mouth as he lets the taller boy take him into his arms.

"I-Io..."

Kaoru bites his lips holding his friend close, making soft 'shhh'ing sounds every few seconds as he rubs the shorter boy's back. Ryuu desperately holds onto Kaoru as if holding onto his life, which seemed he was about to throw away just now.

' _What happened?_ ' Thinks the auburn haired teen in slight panic but overall disquiet.

.

It takes a while but the pinkette eventually calms down, doctors in the 'real' world had to come in and sedate Ryuu's body in case something worse happened. His panic had caused his heart beat to increase dramatically alarming the doctors. Within that time Kaoru had to move Ryuu to the corner of the room so he didn't feel so confined.

By now the once jovial teen has fallen asleep completely exhausted, leaving Kaoru to feel what seems to be an immense guilt for leaving the teen alone and somewhat causing this to happen. 

Ryuu didn't tell Kaoru what happened, in fact he cried and struggled to breathe until he was unable to cry anymore and fell asleep. Kaoru is just glad that he managed to stop the shorter teen before he could do anything, he dared think about what could happen if Ryuu had forced himself back into his body or got caught attempting to. Especially after having Hajime already on his case about almost forcing someone else back into their body, he knows Hajime only gave Ryuu this one chance. If he were to lose it again then....

Shaking his head he holds the boy closer, he made a promise to himself to be here for Ryuu until the day he leaves. To make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, to be the best friend he possibly can be.

So he has to make these last few weeks last.

* * *

 

"What do you mean you found Wombat? This is no time to be joking Yumoto, maybe you should eat something" says En waving the younger boy off, Atsushi nods.

"Mhm, we have been walking for a while maybe you're dehydrated" he adds on.

Yumoto tilts his head in confusion, "Eh? But he's right here" he replies holding up the pink creature.

Io can't help but to push past everyone walking straight up to Yumoto and the alien creature, he doesn't say a word as he takes the creature from Yumoto holding it up to get a better look. ' _I can't believe it_ ' he thinks, but he _should_ believe it. He _should_ be ecstatic right now, but he doesn't know what to think or feel. They've spent almost (or maybe it has been) 2 days searching for their alien friend, who had left months ago, only for Yumoto to find him so easily. No that _can't_ be right.

The little heart on the wombat is the exact same as the one their wombat had, but any alien creature could look like that if they wanted to right? "Naruko-kun c-could you please put me down?"

The miser stares at the pink wombat in shock, almost similar to when the whole Battle Lover situation started. "You're really Wombat" he whispers in disbelief,

"Yes I am"

Wombat is sudden snatched from Io's hands by En who also holds up the pink creature to inspect it, Io blinks trying to fully process everything. ' _Wombat is really here, the second stage of our plan is a success. We might actually be able to wake Ryuu_ '

"P-please stop passing me around, Macho!"

' _We need to get back as soon as possible_ '

"Where and how did you exactly find Wombat?" Akoya asks, the question everyone - but Yumoto -had been thinking. The blonde shrugs the grin still present on his face,

"I was just having a wee, and then I turned around and saw something pink. I recognised him right away" explains the youngest teen. The Wombat has finally stopped being passed around, allowing him some relief as he gets held with a dazed look on his face.

Some part of Io still doesn't believe it, "Why were you out here?" Asks the young stock broker.

Wombat looks over at him, "I was about to go back down to Earth to you boys, I noticed something strange"

"What do you mean something strange?" En asks, the wombat looks around.

"Where's Zaō-kun?" It asks,

"That's the reason we're here" answers Atsushi.

The alien creature is surprised the group had actually managed to come to this planet. But now he understands what that strange feeling is, "Oh no, this is bad isn't it?" mumbles the creature.

"What do you mean Wom-san?" Yumoto asks.

"I can no longer feel a normal presence of Vesta. It's very faint, that's exactly the reason I was coming back to Earth." He explains, a few mumbles of his weird little language follow after as he paces around on his short stubby legs.

Io bites his lip, "What happened to Zaō-kun, where is he?" Asks Wombat after a short while.

The green haired teen's throat feels like it tightens as he thinks back to what happened to his pink haired best friend. His hands curling into fists to keep himself grounded.

It's silent for a while, panicking the Wombat more.

Until a voice finally speaks up, "He's in a coma, we don't know if he's awake yet or if he will wake up. That's why we're here"

"We'll explain the rest on the way, for now lets go"

.

It didn't take long for the group to find a secure and safe place to open the portal, they had talked about Wombat helping so that they wouldn't have to bother Ruri. Though news that they were going open a portal had to be passed to Gora and the others, to make sure everything was also okay over there.

Keeping their promise Io and (mainly) Akoya explained what happened to Ryuu briefly, and why they needed his help.

Currently everyone is preparing to transform once again to be able to open the portal, but before anyone can start a voice causes everyone to freeze.

"Leaving so soon Battle Lovers and friends?"

"Didn't even think to say hello?" Says another.

Atsushi grabs En's hand before the teen can start storming in the direction of the voice's owner, but no one does anything about the two second years feeling the anger slowly start to consume them.

"I thought I told you I never to show your face around me or my friends again" Spits En. The pair smirk,

"Close your eyes then"

The dirty blonde feels his self-control slowly starting fly out of existence, "Why you little-"

"What are you doing here?" Io asks interjecting En's rage, whilst trying to keep his own at bay.

"The real question is why _you_ are here?" responds the blue haired teen crossing his arms, before anyone could question what he had meant Wombat speaks up.

"Prince Masahiko and Kazuki"

The group look at the wombat in what could be described as pure shock, "How could scumbags like them be princes?" Akoya scoffs.

"They're the princes of this northern district of this planet, the King's adopted sons." Wombat explains, although being in shock, Io's anger has not ceased nor Akoya or En's. Them being prince's only makes everything they've done even worse, and the need for revenge to increase.

"Atsushi-senpai?" Yumoto asks, breaking the navy haired teen out his thoughts. Hearing his boyfriend's name, En glances back as well.

"Hang on, I have a question" he says gaining everyone's attention.

"How did you know we're the Battle Lovers?"

The smirk on the pair's face grows, "Finally, I've been waiting to reveal our true selves to you. I also have a question. Naruko-kun, how did you enjoy kissing a prince? Change your mind yet?"

Something snaps in Io, some sort of a low growl escapes his mouth as he starts to storm over to the shorter teen. All the rage, hatred, and shock from the day Ichiro had kissed him starts to overpower.

But before the green haired stock broker could do anything, someone's arms are holding him back, he almost starts to thrash and yell at them to unhand him. Instead he grits his teeth looking back at the person, "Trust me I _really_ want to do that too, but we need to hear from them what we don't know before we can do anything" says Akoya keeping hold of him.

"Akoya-san is right" Atsushi says looking over at the two prince's, "We have a right to know how you know about us and why you did what you did"

"You mean as 'heirs to the throne of love' you don't know?" Kazuki asks in a provoking manner with a tilt of the head, Akoya unhands Io looking down at the pink wombat who hasn't said a word since telling the group that the pair in front of them are princes.

En seems to get the same idea, "What does he mean by that?" he asks the creature. It's quiet for a while, as if thinking of the right words to say.

"There's a high chance" starts one of the twins, startling the rest of the group.

"That they know about you" says the other,

"Because of CIDE 2 and the fight between us"

"Being broadcasted across the galaxy" the two finish in sync. The group are silent for a short while, deciding that the blue haired twins answer seemed the most reasonable.

"You see Battle Lovers, we know just about everything about you. The whole reason we came down to earth was to observe more closely, I'd say we've gathered enough information" says Masahiko, Yumoto tilts his head in confusion.

"Eh? Are you not human? What information did you need?"

The blue haired teen sighs face palming, "Yes idiot we're human but we also bare the same powers and advanced technology as you lot have."

"Our goal was to find the person most suited for our father, and since we've found one. We can't let you get in our way"

Before any of the seven boys could comprehend what the pair in front of them said, dozens of monsters are surrounding them. Leaving them wide eyed and confused, ' _We're not gunna get out of this one so easily_ ' En thinks to himself as he looks around at all the monsters. In comparison to the monsters they usually fight, these ones take the prize in appearance and possibly strength.

"Quick! Time to _Love Making_ _!"_

And for the first time in _months_ , Io's worried that they might not actually win this Battle.


	14. ~ The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akoya was right, the true people to blame for this.
> 
> Are standing right in front of them.

Ryuu doesn't know how long he's been out for, when he woke up he found that he was in his and Kaoru's little room. Meaning that the auburn haired teen must have carried him here and let him sleep on him - judging by the position he woke up in. It was much to Ryuu's relief when he woke up to see Kaoru, everything from earlier still clear as day in his mind. He has so many questions, yet so many answers all at once. He hasn't said a word since he mumbled a small 'thank you' to Kaoru when he realised the situation after awakening. Kaoru hasn't said anything either, it's clear that he also has something occupying his mind too. The two teens just sit side by side, basking in each other's presence.

Ryuu wants to talk, but he has nothing to say. He wants to tell Kaoru everything he's found out like usual, but the words won't form or come out his mouth. Maybe he doesn't want to tell Kaoru, yet. How long has he been here? How long does it take for people to remember everything?

He bites his lip, drawing his legs closer to his chest. The scene of what happened won't stop replying in his mind, causing a flash of panic each time. If it's not that scene, then it's the memories leading up to it. How he felt, the people around him, everything makes sense now. He understands why he'd get teased about liking Io when he 'supposedly' didn't. He understands the snippets of the memories he got about being a Battle Lover. He understands who all the people were that visited him, he understands why he might have gotten a second chance here. In this 'Hospital for souls'.  But the overall question is:

What happens now?

Didn't Kaoru say that he'd get invited to leave once he remembered everything? When does that happen? How?

Right now, Ryuu is sure he's gone back to being emotionally unstable. Certain memories on a loop, reminding him of what happened in his real life for him to end up here.

Masahiko.

Io.

Especially Io.

' _Dammit why Io? Why did I have to fall in love with you?_ ' The question the pinkette knows he kept on asking himself at in the real world, he remembers feeling so pathetic crying to himself. Feeling so confused, like he didn't even know himself anymore.

Then there's Masahiko, because if his life wasn't already awful at that time it definitely was after meeting him. The brunette just had to add the last touch to it.

Humiliation.

Fear.

Anger.

Frustration.

Some of the things he felt around Masahiko, when did he become so weak? Or was he always weak?

The brunette started off with little annoying comments, to provoke him. Then came the 'innocent' little touches, which soon turned into cornering with slight verbal abuse. Before he knew it, Kenji started inappropriately touching him (it didn't go as far as actually rape, thankfully) when no one was around. He'd whisper horrible things, until Ryuu was beyond scared to be around the taller boy alone. Furthermore, the pinkette was sure that Kenji had been spreading rumours about him behind his back.

Not only was Ryuu confused about his sexuality, he was scared to be alone at school, and worried to be around Io.

So the absolute worst thing, is seeing the person you love. The person you worried about judging you, leaving you, because you may like boys. Or them - _especially_ \- a boy. Kiss another boy.

Ryuu suffered having a complicated childhood. Growing up mostly without a father, the rest without his mother. Then suffered discovering he isn't as straight as he once thought. Many tears shed, headaches from over thinking. Not knowing his sexuality. Let's not forget how he always seems to be thrown around during fights as a Battle Lover. And finally, being molested to no end.

What did he do to do to deserve all of this? His life wasn't all that bad before he fell in love with his best friend and suddenly interested a pervert.

If anything, Ryuu thinks being here is a lot nicer than being alive in the real world.

' _Do I want to go back?_ '

Sighing he glances over at Kaoru who appears to be lost in thought, a tiny frown on his face.

He wants to ask the amber eyed boy where he's been, why he left. But he has a feeling Kaoru might not want to talk about that, the important thing is he's here now. As long as he doesn't leave unexpectedly again, Ryuu can remain calm. However, he thinks he's about to go out of his mind if this awkward tension and silence doesn't leave. How can he be calm like this? Things need to go back to the way they were before he remembered everything, so he doesn't have to feel so troubled. So he can be at ease once again.

Standing up, he gains Kaoru's attention. "Let's do something fun" He says quietly, offering a small smile as well as extending his hand.

Kaoru's frown turns into a small smile too, as he takes the older boy's hand and stands up.

"Yeah, it's been a while"

* * *

 

The monsters, although surrounding them, are a fair distance away. All seven boys waste no time, before transforming knowing that now would be the only chance they get, "I must say seeing this is in person is much better than being behind a screen" says Kazuki. The group stand unaffected,

"The former enemies become the allies"

"Before you do anything, we didn't get a proper explanation" States Akoya, the others silently agreeing.  Masahiko rolls his green eyes, placing a hand on his hip. Beside him, the shorter blue haired teen sighs somewhat exaggeratedly.

"All you need to know is that we've chosen who we want, and it's not any of you"

It takes a moment for the group to process those words, but when they do Io's blood threatens to run cold. "Ryuu"

It makes sense now. Ichiro would always be pestering him whenever Ryuu was close by, the whole molesting situation with Masahiko. It was true what they thought about the princes working together, they were doing it to see who would be best suited for whatever their sly plan is. It was all to see if they wanted Ryuu to be that person. Akoya was right, the true people to blame for this.

Are standing right in front of them.

A smirk breaks out on their faces hearing the whisper from Io, "Naruko, you did come pretty close." Says Kazuki insolently. His hand rising up to play with his hair, the feeling of rage slowly returns to Io.

"Yufuin and Gero you would make a pretty good Royal guards"

Io grits his teeth glaring at the floor, the grip on his love stick tightening.

"As if I'd ever guard the likes of you" spits Akoya. The pair shrug their shoulders,

"Well it would have given you the chance to see your dear brother, but if that's how you wanna be..."

"Enough!" Io exclaims startling the entire group, "Stop talking as if we're gunna let you take Ryuu! I won't let you, you won't take him from me again"

Before they could get the chance to fully comprehend what the green haired teen had said and react, Sulfur is already doing his attack. "Sulfur Love Gala!"  
Kenji and Ichiro quickly doge the attack last minute when they regain their senses, it takes them a few more seconds to recover. Deciding not to delay this any longer, Masahiko orders the monsters to attack.

_'Love alone isn't going to win this_ _battle'_ Io thinks to himself seeing all the monsters charging forward towards them as the two princes step out the way, dozens of monsters would certainly take a lot of time to defeat. Especially without all 5 Battle Lovers.

In the corner of his eye he can see monsters running at his friends, trying to attack, they seem to be handling it fairly okay. Dodging the attacks and making attacks of their own, whether that be combat skills or using their powers.

_'Someone needs to contact Gora and tell them to start working on the portal'_

"Sulfur watch out!"

The voice snaps him out his thoughts just in time for him to see a monster taller than him reaching out to attack, the green haired battle lover quickly jumps back out of the way sending another one of his own attacks at the monster.

The only difference between these monsters and the monsters they faced back on earth, is the fact that these monsters are just monsters that disappear after being defeated. Little grey dust in place of where the monster once was when eventually defeated. The monsters back at earth were real people who could be saved.

"Scarlet! Use the '' to get help" Sulfur calls to the younger Battle Lover making gestures so the two princes wouldn't understand what he means. "I'll cover for you" he adds on seeing the blonde nod.

Jogging over to where Scarlet is he focuses on defeating the monsters the shorter teen was previously fighting, all while keeping in mind to look out for the duo that caused this.

They've gotten this far, no one can afford to give up now.

Not when saving Ryuu is slowly becoming more achievable.


	15. ~ Kaoru's Story - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru opens his mouth to reply but his words don't come out, instead his confused expression turns into one of slight panic. 'I can't remember anything'
> 
> Not a single thing.

Amber eyes open to a bright light, they instinctively close a hand raising to shield them. After a few moments of blinking, so they adjust, the fair skinned boy sits up groggily. It takes him a short while to wake up enough to think properly, when he does, he looks around his surroundings finding he doesn't recognise where he is. That alone is enough to wake him up fully, he studies the room more carefully coming to a conclusion. He's in a hospital.

Even wearing clothing provided for the patients. The thing which confuses him, is the fact that nothing appears to be wrong with him. He feels completely fine, there's nothing attached to him that you would find in a hospital and there doesn't seem to be any injures on him. Reaching up he feels around his face and head to double check, and just as he thought. He's fine.

Head filled with confusion, Kaoru gets off the bed onto the tiled floor. Nothing in the room seems to belong to him, so he sets off in the direction of the door not looking back once he exits the room. It's strangely quiet for a hospital, all the rooms he's passed by has no one in them. Leaving a very eerie feeling as the auburn haired teen wonders the halls, after a few minutes he's convinced there's no one in the hospital. Confusing him more.

He doesn't know how long he's been wondering around, he's pretty sure he's lost by now. Though he doesn't know how he can get lost in a hospital, why is he here anyway?

The sound of a voice suddenly startles him, turning to the owner he sighs in relief seeing another human being. "Are you new?" the brown haired guy asks, Kaoru takes note of his appearance. His brown hair covers the majority of the right side of his slightly pale face – including his eye, his other eye is a chocolate brown colour and his expression to Kaoru seems '100% done'. He also appears to be wearing his own clothes: A light grey jumper and black trousers.

Kaoru doesn't bother to ask what the boy meant by 'new' instead he nods, "Follow me" is all the guy says before turning and walking in the direction Kaoru assumes he came in. Not even getting the chance to reply, Kaoru speed walks in hope to catch up to the brunette. 

The walk is silent, Kaoru keeping a small distance away from the other male. There's still been no sign of people other than them in this hospital, which only succeeds in making Kaoru even tenser. He has so many questions, but he doesn't really want to bother the boy in front of him so he keeps quiet. 

"Akio" says the brunette suddenly, starling the auburn haired teen. Kaoru looks at him in confusion but the boy doesn't even turn to look back him, "That's my name" he adds on slowing his pace. 

Kaoru opens his mouth to reply but his words don't come out, instead his confused expression turns into one of slight panic. _'I can't remember anything'_

Not a single thing. 

.

Akio sits beside the auburn haired teen quietly, said teen trying to recover from his small panic attack. He doesn't know what would have happened to him is Akio didn't know how to deal with Panic Attacks, something in him says that it was his first ever panic attack. "Are you okay?" Akio asks, his impassive voice now holding some concern. 

Kaoru nods closing his eyes, "Y-yeah" 

The brunette rests his head on the wall behind him, letting the fair skinned boy regain his breath fully. 

"It's normal for you not to remember anything, we all get our memories taken away when we arrive here." Says Akio answering Kaoru's silent question.

"What do you mean?"

The brunette doesn't reply, instead he sighs standing up once again. Kaoru looks up at the boy patiently awaiting his answer, "Let's go" 

The fair skinned teen quickly scrambles to stand up and follow after the stranger, a little annoyed by his attitude "You haven't answered my question" Kaoru points out. 

Akio stays quiet, "Why are we the only ones here?"

"You'll find out soon enough so be quiet"

Is the answer the amber eyed teen gets, raising his eyebrows he does as Akio says deciding he doesn't want to get on his bad side. Although he feels like he already has. 

A few minutes later, Akio stops by a room. He starts looking around before walking over to the corner, Kaoru slowly follows behind looking around the room too. "He's new" says the brunette suddenly. Kaoru glances over at him to see him talking to a chair? ' _Oh gosh I followed a crazy person_ ' 

"Could you explain to him what he needs to know and what not?" Akio asks, Kaoru bites his lip slowly taking a few steps back towards the door. Akio sighs, "But-" 

"Fine" 

Just as Kaoru makes it to the door Akio turns to face him, causing the auburn haired teen to freeze in his tracks. "Where are you going?" Akio asks him, Kaoru stands awkwardly trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound rude. The brunette grabs his arm pulling him away from the door causing a little yelp to escape Kaoru's lips. 

The fair skinned boy tries to stammer out a reply but it comes out more as sounds than words, red dusts over his cheeks. Akio sighs once again. "I think it's better you stay with me" he says as if agreeing to something someone had said. Kaoru looks at him in slight fear and a lot of confusion. ' _What the hell is going on?'_ The hand on his arm doesn't leave as he gets lead somewhere, Kaoru almost wants to make a run for it. 

"Where we are is a hospital if you haven't already realised. The reason you are here is because something happened to your body that caused your soul to separate from it, which is the form you are in now. A soul, as am I and everyone else here." 

Akio doesn't look at Kaoru as he starts off his explanation, they've stopped walking allowing him leaning against the wall he puts his hand in his pockets. 

"Once you understand what's going on you'll be able to see the others, I can tell you think I'm weird as I'm talking to people you can't see."

The small blush on Kaoru's, pale, face darkens. 

"You're not dead, but not necessarily alive either. You have to be able to remember everything, before you can leave this place. Then you'll have 30 days to decide what you want to do. You can't force yourself into your body or you could die." He finishes. 

Kaoru stands baffled. _'Not dead nor alive? In the middle?'_

In the corner of his eye Akio catches the expression on the boy's face, he smirks a little managing to contain his laughter. "I'll show you what I mean" 

 

"That's your real body" 

Kaoru looks through the glass of the hospital room, hands pressed up against it as he stares in disbelief. His body on the bed looking sickly pale, many wires and stuff he doesn't know of connected to him. And there are some people in the room with him. 

"A lot to take in, I know, you get used to it." 

Kaoru averts his attention back to the brunette suddenly hearing more sounds, ' _that must be the others he was talking about'._ Kaoru thinks this is all one big dream, he didn't even think souls were real. But here he is able to look at himself in a 'soul' form through a window. But he's not dead, and he's not alive. 

And starting from now, he's gunna have to remember everything about him and his life from the beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Kaoru?"

The ginger haired teen looks up from book he found lying on the floor not too long ago, by now Kaoru has remembered a few things about himself such as his name. He doesn't know how long he's been here, or how long he's got left but like Akio had said 'you get used to it after a while'.

"Yeah?"

The brunette looks down at him from where he's leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, his hair still covers his right eye although occasionally he'd wear the hairclips Kaoru found to keep his hair out the way.

"Thanks"

Amber eyes look up at chocolate brown ones in confusion, "For sticking with me"

Kaoru stares at his friend in slight shock, ' _where did this come from?_ ' that was the last thing he thought the brunette would ever say to him. Allowing the teen time to evaluate, he sits quietly keeping his gaze on him.

"Carla, she was the one that found me when I came here. She let me stay with her and explained everything to me, she's like a second mother" Akio starts, Kaoru knows from being with the teen a while now that Akio isn't the type to talk about his personal life or thank people. He'd rather be alone and do as he pleases with no one annoying him, which is part of the reason he wanted nothing to do with Kaoru when he first arrived. You could say Akio is anti-social if you wanted, to Kaoru it felt like months before he got the boy to have actual conversations with him. Heavens knows how long it took him to get him to laugh and actually emote. 

"I really respect her and trust her, something I know from my real life is that I don't really like people. I try to avoid them at all costs, so when you arrived I wanted Carla to deal with you so I wouldn't have to constantly be around someone. But she told me to stay with you, I guess it wasn't all that bad. You're actually a good guy despite me laughing at you whenever you fall or hurt yourself, or saying rude things. You stuck with me, and it means a lot that you wanted to be my friend all along. I never thought I'd actually befriend someone, here or in my real life. So thanks" 

Kaoru grins, feeling like the proudest person alive? Well in this 'Hospital for souls' place anyway. To get a reserved person like Akio, to actually have fun and smile more is like the biggest achievement Kaoru thinks he'll ever make.

"Aw you big goof! You don't need to thank me for annoying you until you actually started to like me as a friend! I'm really happy I broke you out of your shell, it should be me thanking you for actually keeping me around"

Akio smiles the slightest bit – probably the most Kaoru will ever get out of the teen other than a smirk.

And frankly, Kaoru's happy with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a book based of prompts/ imagine your OTP'S   
> It's all Bouei-bu, so if I were to publish it would you read it?
> 
> Also thanks for the support on this story, it really means a lot and I'm glad you enjoy it! xoxo


	16. ~ Love is determination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he ready to go back?
> 
> Does he want to face the real world again?
> 
> Face Io?
> 
> / or the one where you almost die but love and friendship always win.

They are in trouble, there's no doubt about it.

These monsters are so much stronger than the ones they faced on earth, something the seven boys had to find out the hard way. Clothes tattered, cuts and scrapes lingering their bodies. All while trying to hold onto the last bit of strength and energy they have. There's still two monsters left, and 3 out of the 7 fighting members standing. Not too far away watching the scene, unaffected, are Masahiko and Kazuki with small smirks on their faces. As Io shakily breathes in, he wonders if the two prince actually plan to kill them.

"Aki!" exclaims Haru seeing his older twin get thrown against a tree, he grits his teeth shooting an attack at the monster who had harmed his brother watching it turn to grey dust finally being defeated. "Watch out!" Exclaims Scarlet blocking an attack from the last monster that was heading straight to the younger Beppu twin, with a grunt of pain he falls to the ground. Haru lets out a sound similar to a growl before charging towards the last monster with the last bit of energy he could muster.

"Would you look at that they defeated all our monsters, impressive"

Haru manages to rush over to his brother before dropping to his knees in exhaustion, panting he reaches forward and pulls the older twin half onto his lap.

The two princes still stand with a smirk still present on their faces, Kazuki with his arms crossed. "Too bad they have to get past us before they can make it back to earth, though I think the ending to this 'tragic' meeting is quite clear" the blue haired prince continues looking down at the seven fatigued boys unable to even move from their spots on the ground.

Sulfur's chest feels like it's on fire, his muscles – no his entire body hurts, he feels defeated. Like he's failed the most important person in his life. His love stick has been abandoned not too far away from him from where he got thrown against a rock wall, he knows he should be in so much more pain than what he currently is. Wombat's advanced scientific technology and presence is to thank for that.

Around him his comrades, also lay in a similar situation to him. Epinard's glasses had fallen off and cracked slightly at some point during the battle, the slight rise of the chest from his partner –Cerulean– Is the only thing showing that he's still alive and with them.

"Think we should have a little mercy on them?"

"Hmm, I think not. However we could offer the job of being a royal guard up again"

"Are you guys giving up already? I really wanted to test my combat skills on you"

Sulfur grits his teeth, clenching his fists. Little flashes of memories appear in his mind, each one of them to do with his pink haired best friend. His smile, his laugh, his eyes, the good morning messages, his jovial personality. And so much more, all add up to Ryuu. That's what he's fighting for, who he's fighting for.

A new feeling spreads across him, as he thinks about all the reasons he fell in love with his best friend. As he thinks about why Ryuu is currently in the hospital, as he thinks about the forlorn look on the pierced teen's face when he witnessed the kiss with Kazuki.

Shakily he manages to sit up, ignoring the slight pain he feels. It's nothing compared to what he'd feel if he lost the one true thing he really cared about. The brown haired prince's eyebrow raises when he catches sight of the yellow Battle Lover.

Io manages to grab his love stick in the process of standing up, using it to support his weight.

"I-I won't give up" Io starts, his voice sounding a little dry and shaky but filled with determination. "I'm not going to lose him again, especially not to you"

The gaze of his grey eyes lifts from the ground, to the two princes standing opposite him. His voice getting gradually louder and stronger, "That boy, was the greatest Investment in my life. I'm not going to pass up the chance to say that to him, I'm not going to allow him to lay in that hospital bed probably in pain any longer."

"I'm not going to let him suffer!"

He straightens himself pointing the love stick at the pair, "You won't touch him ever again, you won't go near him" he almost growls out the sentence.

A bright light starts to slowly form around the yellow battle lover, gaining everyone's attention. By now the group can just about sit up and watch, "I-I loved him first" he whispers looking down and biting his lip.

The light gets brighter, and his courage and determination grows. "So Stay away from him!!"

The group have to shield their eyes once the light is too bright, and when the light does go away. In front of them, much like at the fight between the Beppu Twins, is Battle Lover Sulfur in his ultimate True love form.

Pearlite is the next to stand up, "I may not have been the best brother to him, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. What you've done is unacceptable, it's disgusting. No one messes with my little brother and gets away with it, No one. If you're in the way of stopping me from getting help to my brother, I will not stop until you are gone!"

The light that glows around the long haired teen is not as bright as Sulfur's but once it vanishes, he too is in an ultimate form.

"If you really thought that I would give up, after giving you two a piece of my mind at school, you've got another thing coming. Because of you, our friend is in a coma, until you understand that we will never let you assholes near him again. I am willing to fight until the end." Spits En as he stands up, love stick in hand and his partner in tow.

"All of care deeply about Vesta, and we're all going to be the ones to take you down"

"We're gonna show you what we can do as Ultimate True Battle Lovers"

.

The sound of shouts, and attacks fill the once peaceful woods. A safe distance from the battle, are VEPPer. Not too long ago the portal had been opened from the other side, surprising the twins. After figuring out they too could help with the portal, they began to input their powers into it too to keep it open until the battle is over. And if it wasn't clear already, they really hope it ends soon.

 

* * *

 

Ryuu wonders if time is even measured here, ' _is 30 days the same as 30 days in real life?_ '

When would they tell him that he could leave? Has he not remembered everything yet?

Currently he's in his hospital room, staring at his real body lying on the bed motionless. Kaoru is in his own hospital room too, deciding it was a good thing to be alone with their bodies from time to time. Ryuu finds himself wondering how long Kaoru's been here, the ginger haired teen seems so familiar with this place plus he knows a lot of the people who are here. Even people like Hajime, doesn't that suggest he's been here a long while?

It must be hard for him and his family.

No one has visited Ryuu's body today either, in fact he doesn't think anyone has lately. He doesn't quite know how to feel about that, yet.

He doesn't like being a lone so much anymore, not since he remembered how he ended up here. Being with Kaoru made him not have to worry about anything and have fun, but even Karou seems to be down about something. He almost wishes that the auburn haired teen would tell him what's wrong, but then it would be hypocritical for him not to tell him in return what has been bothering him. So instead, he's respecting Kaoru's wishes and choices.

It's weird to Ryuu seeing his friend like this, what happened to him? Why does he seem so troubled?

Kaoru would always help him when he was troubled, so surely he should do the same in return.

The pink haired male has had time to think about what happened when he remembered everything, it seemed he was about to force himself back into his body without even realising it. But he knows there's a high possibility he could die if he did that, so why did his body move so impulsively?

Is he ready to go back?

Does he want to face the real world again?

Face Io?

Sighing he stands up shaking his head, he needs to be around Kaoru. Maybe he could help the taller teen whilst he's there.

His feet lead him in the familiar direction of Kaoru's hospital room, in his mind he thinks of things he could say to the younger teen to cheer him up or help him.

But when he opens the door, Kaoru's soul form is slowly disappearing and there are doctors all around his real body.

 

 


	17. ~ Love is Strength!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said Twin just smiles to himself, knowing that full well but hearing the words from his brother made him really believe it.
> 
> 'I'd never leave you either, Haru'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: The book I'm working on, If you guys are up for it I could publish it. Quick note - the first few chapters will really just be intro chapters before I really get into the whole Imagine your OTP/ Prompts thing.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this okay? chapter!

_"You could kill someone if you force them into their bodies same goes for you if you try to force yourself into your body."_

Ryuu stands frozen by the door, his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in shock. His mind goes back to the soul he almost forced back into their body, the image of that memory and what he sees flickering between one another. It's the same as when he first came, but instead of a soul he didn't know. It's Kaoru.

What was he supposed to do? What's happening?

His hands start to tremble as his brain runs out of ideas about what he could do, in front of him the ginger haired teen is slowly becoming translucent. If he doesn't do something now, then it's 'bye bye' Kaoru. But what if he's the one to accidently kill the closest person to a best friend he has here?

Lips starting to quiver, he looks around more frantically. What are those doctors doing to him? Kaoru hasn't seemed to notice Ryuu's presence, but the pinkette knows if he doesn't act now then he'd no longer feel _Kaoru's_ presence.

Acting on impulse to save his friend, he runs forward wrapping his arms around the fading form pulling him as far as he can away from his real body. Ryuu finds himself struggling, almost tripping over his feet a few times. Tears well up in his eyes as the form of his friend fades more becoming almost transparent, "N-no, K-Karou please no" the pinkette pleads his voice broken and filled with fear of being left alone.

Ryuu can practically see through Kaoru now, feeling the teen slip further and further away. "NO KAORU" He finds himself screaming as the teen's soul form moves towards his real body. The tears spill from his eyes as he rushes over to the teen, Kaoru's form begins to grow smaller to fit back into his body.

The doctors are beginning to frustrate Ryuu as he uses all his might to hold onto Kaoru, "You can't leave! Not now!! Please..." he sobs.

He loses grip of the auburn haired teen, falling to the floor with a broken cry.

His eyes squeeze shut knowing that he's lost this battle, wrapping his arms around his knees he sobs into them.

 

' _Why did I have to lose you too?_ '

* * *

 

"I don't know if we can hold the portal any longer" Warns Ruri, using her should to brush her slightly sweaty hair out her face.

Gora bites his lip trying to focus on the portal but he can't help the overwhelming worry he feels for his younger brother, he had called using the special device. The worry and slight panic in his tone is what alarmed Gora as well as the fact they had to use the special device. The last time they heard from them, they were under attack and needed the portal so they could flee. It's been hours since then, has something happened to them?

Arima can't help the small tremble of his hands as he inputs his powers into the portal as well, the thought of Akoya getting hurt or even killed out there made his blood run cold. Who attacked them? Why? Is he doing okay out there without them? He prays that the owner of the pale pink hair that he loves so dearly will make it back to him in one piece. He _has_ to.

In the corner of his eye, Kinshiro can see the worry spread across his friend's face. He's just as worried, for a number of reasons. Akoya, Atsushi and strangely enough the tall dirty blond – En. They're strong fighters, they'll make it. That's what the silver haired teen keeps telling himself, they'll step through that portal with Wombat all in one piece.

He will not lose another person close to him.

"We have to try" replies Gora, Ruri bites her lip glancing over at him and then the other two teens.

It's becoming clear what Ruri meant now, they're not sure how long it's been. Maybe an hour or so, the four are growing tired and the others haven't returned yet. By now all three males have found themselves worrying more about their loved ones.

Seconds turned into minutes, slowly the group are starting to lose hope that the young fighters will return.

Until suddenly, someone is falling through – luckily caught by Gora's quick reflexes. Followed by a few more, soon to be recognised as the seven boys that had left on a mission to the alien planet.

* * *

 

"R-Ryuu?"

 

* * *

 

Looking down at the person he caught, Gora's eyes widen seeing a mop of blonde hair. "Yumoto!"

The younger boy's clothes, are completely tattered. There's many scratches and slight cuts littering his body, and something pink is held in his arms. Slowly, reddish brown eyes open squinting at the light. "A-an-chan?

"Oh Yumoto, I was so worried. Everything's okay now, Big Brother Gora's with you"

The small teen manages to half smile at his sibling before his eyes fall shut again.

.

"Akoya!"

Blue eyes look up to meet the worried eyes of Arima, barely managing to stand up fully, he takes a few steps forward to the green haired teen before feeling his legs give way. As if instinctively, Arima is quick to catch the pinkette holding him protectively but not enough to cause any pain on the boy. "Akoya, are you okay? What hurts?"

"I-Ibushi" the pinkette starts, his voice dry and scratchy. Coughing he winces in pain, causing some sort of feeling to flow through the older teen. "I-I told you I'd b-be back" Akoya whispers something that was supposed to be a smirk appears on his face, Arima chuckles not knowing what to say but the feeling of worry still present as he shakes his head.

"Save your energy"

Replies the taller teen brushing his hand gently across Akoya's face moving the pink strands of hair from his face.

* * *

 

The pinkette's head snaps up, rapidly blinking his tears away he looks in the direction he heard his voice.

 

* * *

 

"At-chan! Are you okay?" Asks Kinshiro catching sight of his childhood best friend, the navy haired teen seems to be struggling to hold up the weight of his partner whose arm is around his shoulder for support. They both look beyond exhausted and they probably hurt a lot too. En looks like he's about to pass out, the shorter male looks as if he wants to sleep for a decade.

"I-I'm fine..." Atsushi starts before closing his eyes for a brief second, "E-En-chan"

Kinshiro gets the message helping the tired boy to support his boyfriend's weight, "Let's go inside"

.

Ruri is the one to catch Io before he falls face first to the floor, quickly asking: "Naruko-kun are you okay? That's a stupid question obviously you're not"

The green haired teen doesn't respond, his eyes unfocused as he tries his best to remember how to breathe. His legs are barely supporting his weight, Ruri feels like she's holding most of it. "Naruko-kun can you hear me?"

"W-we did I-it" Io manages to whisper, a small smile spreads across his face before his eyes fall shut and he gives into the darkness he was previously fighting.

Feeling the weight get twice as heavy in her arms Ruri panics a little realising the teen has passed out in her arms, "Okay, Okay this _might_ be bad" she says to herself readjusting the boy in her arms so he doesn't actually fall.

"Let's get you inside"

* * *

 

"K-Kaoru?"

 

* * *

 

"Aki can you walk inside?" Haru asks his brother, the older twin nods knowing that Haru is in just as much pain as he is and just wants to put him first. It brings a nice feeling to his chest but he rather his brother be okay before he is, after all he was the one that defeated the last two monsters when they attacked him.

"Okay let's go" says the younger twin starting to lead the way, Aki doesn't miss the wince his twin had tried to hide once he started to walk.

"H-Haru?"

The crimson eyed teen hums, "Thank you"

He looks down at his twin in confusion, "For having my back out there" Haru smiles shaking his head.

"I'd never leave you to get beaten to a plump or die, you should know that by now Aki"

Said Twin just smiles to himself, knowing that full well but hearing the words from his brother made him really believe it.

' _I'd never leave you either, Haru_ '

 


	18. ~ Out of harm's way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see, us Battle Lovers aren't people who'll give up after one minor setback. Especially if it's to save our friend, so pay attention to me when I say this 'Stay away from Ryuu' "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support & comments it's really helpful! I'm glad you are enjoying the story and trying to guess what's going on :)
> 
> As for the other story I was talking about, it's called Just Like Family. If you wanna check it out it's there for you to find.
> 
> Back to this story, not too long until the end now :) x

"Kaoru!!"

Kaoru almost falls backwards at the force in which Ryuu tackles him into a hug, managing to stable himself and the shorter boy in his arms, he hugs back. Kaoru's confused and he feels weird - that's the only word that he can come up with to describe this feeling, "Ryuu what...what happened?"

The pinkette pulls back to look Kaoru in the eyes, "What happened? I thought you died that's what! Don't ever do that to me again...I was so scared" a few tears escape his brown eyes, not a surprise as he was just sobbing moments ago.

Kaoru bites his lip wiping away the tears that fell from his friend's eyes, ' _I'm sorry_ ' he thinks to himself ' _but I don't know if I can promise you that_ '

"What happened?" He asks again, a small sniffle comes from the shorter boy before he explains the events of what just happened only a few minutes ago.

"I came here to find you, there you were with doctors surrounding you and, and-" the pinkette pauses to compose himself, "it was like that soul I almost killed." He finishes in a soft, sad, voice.

Kaoru's mind goes back to the day when he caught Ryuu, before he make one of the biggest mistakes he possibly could here. How shocked and scared he seemed when Kaoru explained to him what would have happened if he had went through with it, and how desperate he seemed to help.

"I don't know what was going on, it was like the doctors were trying to wake you up or something. Your form was fading and you were going back into your body"

Ryuu doesn't look up as he fills in the missing pieces to his explanation. The whole situation clearly having an effect on him, "I tried to stop you, I didn't know what else to do. I panicked, and I lost my footing and fell over at the last minute. I thought I lost you"

The two are silent for a few seconds, Kaoru taking the time to try and remember what happened. He knows that he had come to his room to think, and let Ryuu think if he needed to. It was clear to him that they both had something troubling them, he doesn't know how long he was sat there.

But soon some doctors came in, he watched them talk and do whatever. Before suddenly they were doing something to his body, causing his soul form to feel weird. The feeling of confusion was overwhelming as well as fear, he didn't know what to do.

Things were starting to fade, black filled his vision. The weird feeling, got weirder. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he felt the need to return to his body. But he didn't want to, he wasn't ready. He hadn't made his decision.

Before anything else could happen, he heard a scream. ' _NO KAORU'_

It was almost as if he was snapped out of a trance, he recognised the voice but he couldn't stop what was happening.

' _You can't leave! Not now_ _!! Please...'_

It held so much emotion, pleading him to stay. Kaoru's body had found a new objective.

But it was too late.

Kaoru felt like he was falling never-endlessly, such an odd yet terrifying feeling.

However it was only for a mere few seconds. The determination to go back to the owner of the voice, got the better of him. He had to go back.

"Ryuu" Kaoru says gaining his friend's attention,

"I think you just saved me from death"

The pinkette stares at him, his brown eyes slightly red from crying and wide.

"You're voice, I heard it. It's like it snapped me out of something, I don't think it was my body I was going back to."

A brief flash of a memory appears in Ryuu's mind.

Yumoto's heart wrenching scream for his brother.

Ryuu's feelings and distress had actually managed to travel right down to the bottom of Kaoru's soul, stopping him from being forced to leave and 'return to his body'. ' _My voice was powerful enough to do that_ ' he thinks to himself.

Tears well up in Ryuu's eyes again, this time he's not so sure why. "Kaoru..."

The ginger haired teen just smiles pulling his older friend into a comforting hug.

His smile turning into one of sadness once Ryuu could no longer see his face, and tears of his own well up in his eyes.

' _I'm going to miss you so damn much Ryuu Zaō'_

* * *

 

_Io knew this battle would be tough, rough and painful. Just like his journey to finding out he loved his best friend. The monsters were strong, Io honestly thought they had lost everything. But this new found strength, and determination running through his veins has got him fired up. He's ready to take on anything to ensure Ryuu is safe, starting with the two princes in front of him._

_Just like Io, his fellow companions are fired up too. Standing intimidatingly beside him, getting their attacks ready. Breathing in, Io pictures his best friend's face, one more time. Before leading the attack._

.

_"Heh"_

_Kazuki spits out blood before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Where did the sudden strength come from?" He asks spitefully. The place isn't filled with shouts and destruction as much anymore now that the monsters are defeated, not too far away Sulfur can see En and Akoya taking 'care' of Masahiko. Io stands with his guard up ready for anything the blue haired boy would throw at him, somehow he finds it in him to smirk at the teen's question._

_"You see, us Battle Lovers aren't people who'll give up after one minor setback. Especially if it's to save our friend, so pay attention to me when I say this **'Stay away from Ryuu'** "_

_"Sulfur now!"_

* * *

 

Gora sits silently beside his younger brother, his hand holding the boy's smaller one. The older sibling has cleaned up the teen's cuts and scrapes despite knowing that the group would heal with the advanced technology/ magic they have. It was all Gora could think of to do for his brother, hating the fact that he wasn't there to protect him. But Yumoto isn't the one that got hurt the most, if anything the blonde teen is one of the ones who got lucky and didn't have to fight much.

Gora knows the reason that Yumoto had collapsed in his arms, is because of exhaustion. Much like the other 6 teens that joined him on the quest to find Wombat.

He knows he shouldn't worry, they'd be back to normal in no time. But he can't help the overpowering brotherly concern he has for the younger Hakone.

Beside Yumoto is En, the taller teen also cleaned up and resting peacefully. Kinshiro had to convince his childhood friend to sit down and rest too as the navy haired teen was too busy worrying over the state of his partner, even going through the trouble of cleaning the dirty blonde's cuts and scrapes himself. En almost went all out in the fight, Atsushi could see his boyfriend's true feelings towards the princes coming out. He almost wishes that Ryuu could see how much En truly cares for his friends and what he'd do for them.

On the other side of En, Atsushi lays finally giving into exhaustion and falling into a deep sleep beside his lover whilst holding onto his hand. Something even now Kinshiro doesn't like the sight of, he's thought about what Arima said. In fact, he hasn't stopped thinking about it.

And by the look on his face, Arima knows exactly that.

But that's not the most important of Arima's concerns. No, that place is taken up by the pink haired beauty in front of him. Even with his clothes tattered, cuts, bruises and small scrapes covering him, Akoya still manages to look perfect in Arima's eyes. Is there such thing as perfection? Can someone really be perfect? If there is, Arima has a pretty strong feeling that it's the younger teen asleep before him.

Even as his body was on the brink of shutting down, he still managed to come back with a sassy little remark of ' _I told you I'd be back'_. Something the green haired teen admires about the latter, he made sure to have Akoya be placed on the chair instead of the floor. If he could, he'd hold the teen in his arms until he wakes up. Unfortunately he can't do an action such as that, in this moment in time.

Not too far away from Gora, the twins lay. The older man couldn't help the small pride he felt for them, they both listened to his words when he was 'Maximum Gorar' and put meaning to them. Then they both changed their ways and helped their former enemies even going as far as fighting with them and for them. Not only that but they were beyond happy to help Gora and Yumoto in the house and Bath on their time off.

A smile finds its way onto Gora's face, yeah he's defiantly proud of these boys.

Ruri sits watching over Io with Wombat on her lap, the pale green haired teen looked the worst out of the 7. He must have fought the most, she wonders how import this Ryuu is to Io. For him to fight so hard that if he didn't have special advanced technology and magic he'd definitely be in hospital too. How would they explain that to his parents?

Ruri's glad that these boys are the current Battle Lovers. She wonders if she'll ever get to meet Battle Lover Vesta, this whole mission is to save him. The reason she came was to take part in saving him. Much like when she as Vesta had to be saved too.

Ruri can't help the small smile on her face as she glances at all the boys, they had done exactly what they went away for. They brought back wombat, they hopefully defeated the two boys that caused all of this and now all they need to do is save their friend.

Now that's a story to tell your children.

"They've done so well" says the tan skinned girl breaking the silence. The other three nod, both Ruri and Wombat have already introduced themselves to one another. Though Wombat already knew of Ruri.

"They didn't give up, it was an enthralling fight. Narkuo-kun really gave it his all! They all did" says the pink creature. It's quiet for a moment, one question circling everyone's minds.

"Will you be able to help Zaō-san when you get there?" Ruri asks, the question finally out in the open. The Wombat thinks for a moment, before answering.

"I believe I can help, but I may not be able to wake him up"

 


	19. ~ Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone can say anything else, the sound of a phone ringing fills the air.
> 
> "Hello?"
> 
> The group turn their attention to Akoya.
> 
> "What?!...I mean why didn't you tell me?" The long haired teen stands up looking suddenly panicked.

Kaoru leads the way outside of his hospital room with Ryuu following behind, his hand not leaving the ginger's. They walk in silence, Kaoru trying to brush off that weird feeling from earlier as well as being cooped up in his thoughts. He knows this place well enough to be able to walk without paying attention to where he's going, his feet just lead the way. The feeling of Ryuu's hand in his, is enough to calm him down. His large skinny ones, in contrast to Ryuu's smaller and smoother ones. Almost like a girl's one may say, Kaoru having enough experience to say that. Of course he wouldn't tell that to the pinkette currently holding his hand.

They make it to their little room, keeping their fingers interlaced. Kaoru snaps himself out of his thoughts, deciding to leave thinking to later and focus on spending time with Ryuu and being happy. Running his hand through his hair he glances down at the pinkette, "Hey-" he starts but gets cut off by the door opening. Both boys look over to see who's intruded only to find a tall male dressed formally.

Black hair trimmed down at the sides, the top part white and left uncut stopping just below his cheek bone. His eyes seem to hold no emotion, only a crimson colour. His lips form a line, almost like he does not know how to smile.

Kaoru doesn't recognise him, which is surprising because he swears he's met the majority of the people that 'work' here. He seems to be more social here than he is back in the real world, maybe the fact that he had his memories taken away really did give him a second chance.

He feels the grip on his hand tighten, and in the corner of his eye he sees Ryuu move behind him slightly. It's silent for a moment before the man speaks up, his voice deep and holds a high sense authority much like Hajime.

"Hitachiin Kaoru and Zaō Ryu"

Kaoru can't remember if he ever told Ryuu his last name, he wonders if Ryuu even remembered his last name from the time Hajime came.

Instead of pondering, Kaoru nods for the both of them.

"It has come to my awareness that an incident has occurred recently, please tell me the details from your point of views"

The man gestures the seats Kaoru would have sat on if he hadn't got interrupted. Sighing Kaoru sits down pulling Ryuu down with him.

.

Looking up from his black notebook, the man casts his full attention on the teens in front of him. "Please come with me"

Is all he says before leading the way out the room, Kaoru frowns slightly before standing with Ryuu following. All three are silent as they walk the halls, a few other souls lingering around too. Ryuu can't help but inch closer to the auburn haired teen hearing his name being whispered in a few conversations.

They're looking at him as if they know something he doesn't. Apparently word travels fast, some souls already know that he nearly forced a soul back into their body accidently. Other souls know Ryuu because he's actually talked to them, others because he's friends with Kaoru. Practically everyone knows Kaoru here, only adding more questions onto the pile Ryuu mentally has stored.

When they do stop walking Ryuu notices that they are in some sort of office and a woman sits at the desk. The man walks up to her exchanging some words before stepping out the way, "Hitachiin, it seems you have been saved from a near death experience" says the woman. Her voice softer, but authority still hides behind it.

"Your soul was being forced to go back into your body by the doctors out in the mundane world, as you know that could cause death which was the direction you were heading in. You say that hearing Zaō's voice helped you to overcome what was happening and come back?"

Kaoru nods, "Yes Ma'am"

"Kaori is fine"

"Yes Kaori-san"

"You are aware that nothing such as what you are saying has ever happened here before, yes?"

The ginger haired teen nods again, "We will try to look more into this, if you do not mind. Zaō we may need you too at some point, that is all. Hitachiin please stay behind for a few moments"

Ryuu looks up at his friend as if for confirmation, the teen nods squeezing his hand. Earning one in reply before Ryuu lets go and walks out of the room.

"Kaoru"

Kaoru looks up in surprise that Kaori actually called him by his first name. "You haven't told him yet have you?" asks the short haired woman. Kaoru sighs looking down, knowing full well what she means.

"No I haven't, I just want to spend as much time as possible with him"

"He hasn't got long either" she says, Kaoru bites his lip. ' _Has he remembered everything too?_ '

"I-I, When?" the teen asks,

"A few days at latest" she replies, it's quiet for a few seconds before she speaks up again "You should go, have fun. You deserve it"

 

* * *

 

"But first we need answers"

Io was the last one out of the seven to wake up, after having slept for almost two days (the others included). By now everyone has healed fully, no pain or cuts. Just a dull ache occasionally.

Everyone (mainly the seven that went out) has already celebrated the fact that they made it back (almost barely) in piece along with Wombat, the fact that they managed to kick butt whilst they were there is a bonus.

Of course they couldn't forget their parents, since they were sleeping like the dead for two days they didn't realise how overdue they were to return home and to school. Kinshiro, Arima, Gora and Ruri had to skilfully take care of it.  Using the boy's phones to message their parents with an excuse to why they aren't home, then the two student council members and Gora had to deal with the school. Luckily for them everything worked out.

Gōra, Arima and Ruri served them food and drinks, listening as they talked about going to help Ryuu. Though it was Akoya who remembered that they needed the full story after recalling what happened back at the alien planet, which brings us to now.

Everyone has found a comfortable place to sit, guessing that the explanation might take a while. Much to Io's dismay as he wanted to go straight to Ryuu.

"What about?" Asks Ruri in slight confusion,

_"We have a right to know how you know about us and why you did what you did"_

_"You mean as 'heirs to the throne of love' you don't know?" Kazuki asks in a provoking manner._

"Back at that alien planet, the so called princes claimed that we should know why they were doing what they doing because we're the heirs to the throne of love." Reiterates Atsushi, the group's gaze shift to Wombat.

"Gora-san and Ruri-san would be the best people to explain" says Wombat from his place on Yumoto's lap, the creature already knew about Ruri.

A slight feeling of dread dawns on Gora, Ruri notices this in the corner of her eye. Sighing she adjusts her sitting position before deciding to start the 'story' hoping it would make it easier on the wood chopper.

"Years ago, when we were in high school. We were selected to be Battle Lovers, however we decided to be solo. Hence why we had different names and not Battle Lover Vesta for example. We were all friends and did talk about what we did, at that time not all of us were needed to defeat monsters. But then the worst monster yet arrived, when were all together except Gora."

She pauses for a few seconds glancing over at Gora, "Apparently the king of the alien planet, you went to, at the time was monitoring us. Deciding who would be fit to be a royal guard, and who would be his partner - in other words his Consort or Concubine. That or someone to take over his place as king. He decided, I would be his concubine and our friend who shared the same powers as Epinard would be the royal guard. We didn't have a choice, he used some weird teleportation thing. And next thing we know, we're on an alien planet."

"What about you An-chan where were you?" Asks Yumoto, Gora sighs biting his lip for a moment before replying.

"I found out what the king was planning, and I couldn't risk being taken away from you Yumoto. So I made up an excuse not to be at school, but the guilt was too much and I went back to warn everyone. I arrived when the king was getting ready to take Ruri. I was going to fight but it was too late, our friends shouted at me and were beyond angry. Telling me not to come back or help them rescue Ruri and our other friend. So I listened to them" the man says, not once making eye contact with anyone.

"I don't know how long I was there for, but this king seemed to take a massive liking to me. He started to get handsy and tried to take advantage of me, our friend that was with me did his best to protect me. But the king made him pay a price for it. It was horrible, he pushed our friend so far. He almost broke. I was terrified that the king would actually get his way. Then our other two friends came to the rescue, I don't know how we did it but we managed to escape." Finishes Ruri, her hands slightly shaky from remembering the time. There was more details to that story that Ruri didn't add, Gora knows that.

"The people and 'creature's of his kingdom, turned against him. He was forced to step down as King, then when his son - the current king - was ready he took over. Prince Masahiko and Kazuki are his adopted sons, and they obviously know what happened with the previous king." Wombat says.

"So they wanted Vesta to be the king's Consort or Concubine just like when Ruri-san was for the previous king. And they also wanted En-chan or Akoya-kun to be the royal guards. They must have agreed with the former king's plans" Atsushi says putting everything together.

Wombat nods, "the current king is much better and I would say he does not know what is going on with his sons"

"Since we totally kicked their butts it should be a while before their on our case again. Right now I say we focus on Ryuu, and deal with them later" says En. The group nod in agreement,

"Oh by the way, Ruri-san. I'm sorry about what happened to you, thank you for helping us with the portal" Io says with a sympathetic smile.

Ruri smiles back, "No problem love, I'm happy I was able to help you all save your friend. He's clearly very important to you"

Before anyone can say anything else, the sound of a phone ringing fills the air.

"Hello?"

The group turn their attention to Akoya.

"What?!...I mean why didn't you tell me?" The long haired teen stands up looking suddenly panicked.

"I was busy with school work"

Akoya slowly starts to pace the room, his hand going up to run through his bangs in a slightly distressed manner.  "I'll be there soon"

Hanging up the phone he turns to everyone else,

"That was my Father. He's at the hospital with Ryuu and my grandmother."


	20. ~ The final step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Io managed to postpone telling Noa and Ryuu's father about what happened to the pinkette, there was a little help from Akoya who he'll need to thank for that. He couldn't after seeing the look on Noa's face, as she held her grandson's limp hand and gently stroked his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Credit to magiccatprincess for the name of Noa for Ryuu's Grandmother :)

Akoya is not one for making an entrance, who is he kidding? If there's a chance where he can make an entrance – he's gonna take it. Like now for an example, he doesn't think twice as he bursts open the door to his brother's hospital room. With the others standing behind him, his eyes instantly fall on the two adults present in the room. Otherwise known as his father and grandmother.

"Akoya! Son, there you are" says his father pulling the long haired teen into a hug, Akoya slowly hugs back after the slight shock of seeing his father after so long wears off. _Oh how his hugs felt nice after everything that's happened_ , he almost wants to cry for some reason. Maybe because it's been awhile since he's seen another family member decides Ryuu. Growing up with busy and somewhat famous in what they do parents, meant that he and sometimes Ryuu were raised by servants and butlers. Though, Akoya has made some close relationships with them so it almost feels like they are family.

Pulling away from his father he turns to face his Grandmother, whose face holds a sad but relieved smile. He smiles too, in reply, before pulling the older woman into a hug too. "Oh darling" is all the woman says, her hand gently smoothing Akoya's long hair down. The teen knows exactly what his grandmother means just from those two words, 'I'm glad you're safe', 'Where were you?', 'Are you okay?' and so much more. He knows he probably doesn't look the best, the reason being having to rush to the hospital not long after he woke up from a two day sleep after going to an alien planet.

He didn't get time to go home and freshen up, honestly if there wasn't so much going on at this moment he would have immediately freshened up and sorted his appearance so he didn't look so scruffy and unpresentable in front of everyone.

"Where were you? When we stopped by at the house the servants said they hadn't seen you" asks his father once Akoya pulls away from the second hug.

"I was with Arima-san and the others doing school work that I missed out on" he lies, that's when the adults notice the presence of others by the door.

"Io! Love come here, I haven't seen you in ages" says the elder woman gesturing the pale-green haired teen to come over, Io smiles slightly doing as she said. Noa and Io get on quite well, the woman feels just as much as a grandmother to him as she is to Ryuu and Akoya. Most the time – meaning just about every time- when Io and Ryuu hung out it was always at Noa's house, it's been that way for nearly years now.

Io lets the older lady pull him into a comforting hug, hugging back too. He notices how she smiles nice, almost enough to calm and comfort him completely. How was he going to tell her what happened to her precious grandchild? The thought immediately worrying the young stock broker once again, when the two do pull away he turns to face his best friend's father.

"Naruko-kun right? Ryuu's friend?"

Io nods, he hasn't met Ryuu's father before. Though he does recognise the face through his business knowledge and companies he works with, "Yes Sir, nice to meet you"

"And are you boys friends of Akoya and Ryuu?" Noa asks the remaining 5 boys, who nod in reply.

"Where's mom?" Asks the long haired teen to his father,

"She said she's caught up in something but will make it back as soon as possible"

Akoya nods biting the inside of his cheek. He would like to think his mother would come back right away after hearing that her step-son was in an accident, apparently not.

"Um, Akoya we'll see you later?"

The pinkette looks over at Kinshiro and the others, _'What about Wombat?'_ He thinks to himself. Though the look in Arima's eyes tell him that, that's exactly what they're going to figure out. Nodding he replies with "yeah, thanks"

"Io love, are you staying too?" Asks Noa, the green haired teen looks over at Ryuu's pale unmoving form. Before nodding too, "If that's okay?"

"Of course it is dear"

* * *

 

Unfortunately, returning home meant returning to school. Of course, the two so called princes are no where to be found much to many students and some teachers confusion. It almost brought a smile to Io's face, but where Io managed to contain it - En grinned showing just how proud of himself and the others for achieving this.

Decides that, somehow Io managed to postpone telling Noa and Ryuu's father about what happened to the pinkette, there was a little help from Akoya who he'll need to thank for that. He couldn't after seeing the look on Noa's face, as she held her grandson's limp hand and gently stroked his hair. It could have caused him physical pain, as it hurt that much to see. Ryuu's father wasn't any better, but Io knows that the man is extremely busy and doesn't see his son much. Which is probably why, Noa seems more effected than the man.

As Io was sat with the family, feeling slightly out of place, he noticed something. It's clear where Ryuu gets kind and jovial personality from - that being Noa. He also noticed the small details that lead to people seeing the resemblance between Akoya, Ryuu and their father.

Back to the present.

Wombat is tagging along at school once again, and somehow or 'mysteriously' the body of Mr Tawarayama has ended being controlled by the creature once again.

Yumoto has gotten back into his daily cuddle routine, and seems quite content. And they're all in the club room, in their usual spots.

But it's not right. The atmosphere in the room could state that fact boldly.

Ryuu isn't in his seat like he should be, he hasn't been for weeks now.

The Defence Club members are waiting on the student council so their mini meeting can be held, there was a matter to discuss if they were ever going to save their friend.

It didn't take long for the council members to arrive, with a knock to the door before entering. It was clear that they were most likely not going to sit down anywhere in the room, so the three stood by the desks in front of the club members.

"So we all know what needs to be done right?" En says cutting straight to the point, everyone nods. "We need to find a way to get Wombat in the hospital, long enough for him to help Ryuu wake up"

"You can do that right?" Akoya asks the creature, that's sat on the lifeless teacher's lap.

"I might be able to help him by slightly speeding up the process to his recovery, but waking up has to be done by him alone" replies Wombat.

Io sighs, "It's the best thing we've got right now. The problem is, now that Ryuu and Akoya's grandmother and Father are at the hospital it's going to be hard for us to get Wombat in."

"Wouldn't it be unsanitary to have a animal in the hospital anyway?" Atsushi asks.

"We can clean him at the onsen first then!" Yumoto suggests, deciding not to scold him for not thinking about it logically they go with it.

"Well Naruko and Akoya are fine going in there whilst _they're_ there. Just send Wombat in with them" says Kinshiro.

"Put him in a bag to take with you" adds Arima.

"I could possibly get them to go home or stay home for a little longer at times so the wombat doesn't have to always be in the bag" Akoya says twirling a lock of his hair, the first thing he did when he got home was shower, sort out his hair and made sure his skin was cared for. Never is he going to be seen looking _that_ unpresentable in public again.

"Then that's our plan, Wombat will go in a bag with either Akoya-san or Io when they visit Ryuu. If we're lucky, Akoya-san may be able to keep the adults away." En concludes.

"Akoya's fine" says the pinkette, En keeps it mentally noted deciding not to reply.

"When do we start?" Asks Atsushi.

"Today?"

Io and Akoya nod, ' _better sooner rather than later_ '

* * *

 

Io walks into the hospital with his bag - containing Wombat- on his shoulder, Akoya went to the hospital straight from school where as Io went home then to the Bath House to collect Wombat. Akoya had told him that his father is at home and it's only Noa with him, making the young stock broker's nerves calm a little.

Learning from his last two mistakes of not paying attention to where he's going, he makes sure to keep his gaze in front of him. Which is what saves him from walking into his new friend, for a third time.

"Haruhi?"

The brunette looks up, smiling when she sees who it is. "Naruko-kun?"

"Io's fine"

The girl nods, "it's been a while. How are you?" She asks the taller boy.

"Doing better thanks, you?"

"The same as usual really" she replies, Io notices how she's back to wearing feminine clothes. That part of his mind itches to ask her why she keeps changing whenever he sees her, but he refrains from doing so.

"Any luck with your friend?" He asks, Io feels bad for having Wombat heal Ryuu but not anyone else. Maybe after they're done, he could help Haruhi's friend too? It would make him feel better and probably her friends and the person in the coma.

"The doctors tried waking him up the other day, he came close apparently but he didn't awaken. His brother got angry because he didn't him to be in pain or wake up too soon. So they're leaving him for a little while longer" Haruhi explains,

"Oh, I hope it all turns out well" is the most Io can think to reply with.

Haruhi smiles sadly nodding, "What about your friend? I haven't seen you around much"

Io bites his lip for a moment before responding, "He's had a few more responses lately. They still don't know if or when he'll wake up though. But they think the chances that he will wake up are rising"

"That's good then"

Io nods, "I won't keep you any longer, I hope your friend wakes up feeling better. I'll see you around"

Haruhi nods too, "You too, nice seeing you again. At least this time we didn't bump into each other" she jokes.

Io chuckles, "Yeah, it was nice seeing you too"

Exchanging farewells once again, they head off in different directions.

"Sorry Wombat, I'll open the bag soon" says the green haired teen quietly when he feels shuffling in his bag.

Finally arriving at his best friend's hospital room door, he takes a deep breath before entering.


	21. ~ The Never-ending Nightmare, in the form of a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has to squeeze his eyes shut to make sure he doesn't cry. But by the way Noa's hands are starting to shake, he can tell the woman is probably already crying.
> 
> And that breaks his heart all over again.

Akoya sits by the window with his head gently resting on it, and although it may seem that he's staring outside his mind is actually elsewhere. His long pink hair looking softer in the outside light shining in, even his blue eyes seem to look more like the sky above them. And although the face of this young beauty holds a blank look, Arima still finds him breath taking. He wishes he could take a picture of the magnificence that is Akoya sat by the window pane, and save it forever. To have it to look at whenever the younger boy isn't around, of course not in a creepy way.

Akoya doesn't really know what he's thinking about, thoughts just come and go, changing each time. At first, he thinks, it was a few memories of his mother whenever she was around. Then the first time he met Ryuu, he swears if his father didn't introduce Ryuu as a boy (or 'brother' as it actually was) then he probably would have mistaken Ryuu for a girl. Back then Ryuu didn't wear a headband and had his hair let down, he was small and skinny – something he still is now just not as small. Akoya remembers how sweet and innocent Ryuu used to be, he seemed to somewhat admire Akoya and it had become the elder boy's 'job' to look after him.

Of course that changed as they grew up, Ryuu grew taller and more independent – oh and let's not forget his 'huge crush' on girls.

Akoya's mind goes back to everything that's happened here at this school, when he joined the student council. When they met Zundar, when they became Caerula Adamas, when they left to study abroad, and when they helped the Defence Club. Amongst all that, he's discovered many things. Like his love for the vice president of the student council for example. Though he's not sure if it is love, what is love? Is it the warm, happy feeling he gets whenever Arima compliments him? Is it the nice tingling feeling that lingers with him whenever they touch? Is it feeling like someone stole all the air from you whenever Arima looks particularly handsome– which let's face it is every day, or is it the flutter of a heart beat whenever the taller boy laughs or smiles?

Either way, he knows that he feels _something_ for Ibushi whether he wants to admit it or not.

But the thing is, both Arima and Kusatsu will be leaving soon. And Akoya will be a third year, all alone.

That thought – no fact – is scary, scary because it's nowhere as close to how terrifying it is to lose Ryuu.

How is he going to run the student council alone?

"Akoya"

Blinking, the teen with candyfloss coloured hair looks up to see one of the people occupying his thoughts. "Care to accompany me outside?"

Akoya glances over at Kinshiro seeing him busy scribbling something on some papers, deciding that fresh air would do him good, he nods. Arima smiles offering his arm for the shorter boy to hold onto, with a slight blush Akoya stands up accepting the gesture.

They walk outside in silence, the long haired teen enjoying the scenery and the flowers out on show. It reminds him of when Ryuu first figured out that Akoya liked 'pretty' things such as flowers when they were younger, he remembers how the brown eyed boy came covered in dirt and ushered Akoya outside. It turns out, Ryuu spent his whole morning planting one of Akoya's favourite flowers in their garden. Akoya remembers the grin that spread across his face, and the warm feeling that washed over him at such kindness. That's one his best memories.

"Are you okay?"

Akoya looks up at the taller boy at the sound of the question being asked, "Yeah" he responds in slight confusion.

"No, I mean are you really okay? With all that's been going on, you've been very quiet about it"

Akoya bites the inside of his cheek as they come to a stop, in front of some white Tsubaki (Camellia) flowers. No one has really asked him that directly, of course he isn't _okay_. His younger (half) brother is in a coma, the people closest to him will be leaving at the end of the school year, and his mother hasn't even come back when he needs her the most.

Arima, noticing Akoya's gaze, cuts one of the flowers off and passes it to the younger boy with a small smile. Akoya smiles back, the previous blush on his face darkening. "Thanks"

"You've had your hair up a lot" Arima points out, Akoya's gaze shifts to the flower in his hands. He twirls it slowly as he responds,

"It's bothersome to deal with right now"

It's quiet for a moment. Though the words that Arima say next has Akoya blushing more, which is embarrassing as he knows that being in the daylight it's easy to see. "You still look stunning either way"

When Akoya does look up at his taller friend, his breath catches in his throat. The slight breeze, causing Arima's hair to follow it. The smile on his face, is almost enough to make Akoya's knees buckle. And the crimson colour of his eyes, shining in the sun. Altogether, it's enough to actually take Akoya's breath away.

"I-I" he starts before looking back down at the flower, he needs to compose himself. Or he might just faint from lack of oxygen.

"I don't know, what to feel right now"

Arima places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"I never thought, that Ryuu would get himself into such an accident that's risking his life. Heh, he's such an idiot sometimes." Akoya laughs, but it's not the same happy and heart-warming laugh. Or the laugh he does when he feels particularly good about himself. No this laugh is broken and full sadness and worry.

"I, I know I wasn't the best brother. But I still love him, I really do. I just thought, if I don't get close to him then..." he starts,

"Then neither of you would get hurt" Arima finishes.

Akoya nods blinking to prevent his eyes from welling up. "But he's hurt anyway, because I was so selfish. I didn't notice sooner that he was being h-harassed or that he was troubled. I just made things worse for him."

Arima opens his mouth to say something but Akoya continues, probably sensing that the older boy was only going to object to what he's saying.

"He was hurting, and I-I was too arrogant to help him. A-and now, now we don't know if he will ever w-wake up again. I-I may never see him alive or h-happy again"

The tears win the internal battle in the end, falling down his face like drops of rain down rolling down a window. His voice wavers a few times during his small speech but he doesn't care anymore, for the first time since Ryuu entered the hospital. He's let himself cry.

Arima is quick to bring him into a hug, letting the shorter boy cling to him as his body shakes with muffled and broken sobs.

Neither of the two know how long they stand holding each other until Akoya calmed down, but Arima didn't mind. When the younger teen pulled away, Arima wiped away the few remaining tears on his face. And just like the elder teen thought, his face is smooth as expected for someone who takes care of themselves well.

"Wombat is with him, hopefully with his help Ryuu will wake up. And hopefully soon. Akoya, you've done everything you can to get help for him. I think it's very well proven that you do care for him and that you're sorry for how you acted, I'm sure if he saw it he'd agree." Says the taller teen, keeping his hand cupped on Akoya's cheek.

The said teen's eyes are still glossy but he manages a sad smile, "thanks"

"Are your Grandmother and Father still at the hospital?"

Arima asks after awhile, removing his hand. He didn't want to, but it's a bit awkward doing it for no reason. It was also to Akoya's dismay.

"I don't think so, they may be at home. I'll check after school"

"I'll accompany you to visit him if you wish" Arima suggests, Akoya nods causing a small smile to spread across Arima's face.

Akoya looks down at the flower still in his hand, it's a little crumpled from when he was gripped onto Arima's uniform jacket.

"Ibushi"

The elder teen hums, "Thanks,  for everything"

"Don't worry about it"

* * *

 

Io sits beside Noa quietly in the hospital room, Akoya had said his mother is coming back today so he and his father went to pick her up from the airport. Leaving both Io and Noa to keep each other and Ryuu company. Under the hospital bed, Wombat sits out of sight from the older lady. The creature hasn't really left since he was brought here, focusing on using his advanced technology and powers to help the boy on the bed above him. Whenever the adults were out the room, he'd wonder around a bit stretching his small legs. Or he'd talk  to whichever of the boys who have come to visit Ryuu.

"Io, dear?"

The young stockbroker looks up from his tablet, Noa had told him to use it to give him something to focus on instead of being upset. So he used this time to check on his stocks and the market.

"No one's told us how Ryuu ended up in hospital"

Io almost freezes, of course he should have guessed that they wanted to know. Why wouldn't they? He didn't think he'd be able to hold it off this long, not that it's an achievement he should be proud of.

Taking a deep breath, he casts his gaze to the pale boy known as his Ryuu laying on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry" he starts off, he doesn't know how the woman would react to hearing what happened. Especially after hearing what caused him to do it.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault love" replies Noa resting her hand on his knee, Io swallows locking his tablet and putting it away.

He turns his body to face Noa before taking another deep breath and starting the explanation.

"I don't know when it started, but Ryuu. He was being molested, by someone - who now no longer attends our school. He didn't tell us, it was Akoya who found out. Ryuu was really distant around us for a long time, he'd flinch and was really tense. He seemed tired a lot of the time, and I don't think he ate much according to the doctors. He was really stressed and anxious. But he seemed to be avoiding me in particular." Io starts, playing with his fingers. He didn't miss the gasp that came from the woman when he said that her grandson had been molested.

"I didn't know why, but at the same time. Another student - who too no longer attends our school - was pestering me, only recently did I realise that it was always when Ryuu was around. The guy, wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much I tried to politely get him to leave."

Io bites his lip thinking about what happened after that, he can't cry anymore. He knows it's not completely his fault, the but the scene of what happened won't get out of his head. The never ending nightmare that haunts him all through the day and all through the night. He can't get away from it.

"Then on the day of the accident, a few minutes before it the guy he was being extremely persistent in getting my attention. I noticed Ryuu walking out of the school, but before I could do or say anything. The guy k-kissed me."

"Oh Io"

He doesn't look up, instead he watches as Noa's hands takes one of his comfortingly.

"In front of Ryuu, I forgot about him for a second because of the shock. But when I looked back over at him, he looked so...so hurt. Like he was about to breakdown any second, but he also looked betrayed and shocked. I didn't know what to do, he took off running. So I pushed the guy off me to go after him"

Io pauses, his throat suddenly feeling dry. As if to say, don't say the next part. "I was so confused, angry and worried. I called his name as trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen, I wouldn't if I were him too to be honest."

By now he might as well be stalling, but he's already gotten this far. And this is his best friend's grandmother, the same grandmother that even lets him think of her like his grandmother too. She has every right to know what happened to Ryuu.

"I don't think he could see where he was going. He, he ran into the road. I screamed at him to s-stop and get out the way. B-but it was too late. A truck, at a higher than normal speed came down the road at the same time."

The woman knows what he's going to say next, he can tell by the way her grip on his hand tightens.

"The truck...and Ryuu...collided"

He has to squeeze his eyes shut to make sure he doesn't cry. But by the way Noa's hands are starting to shake, he can tell the woman is probably already crying.

And that breaks his heart all over again.


	22. ~ Kaoru's Story - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amber eyed teen looks down, "Ryuu, you're awesome you know that right?"
> 
> Ryuu stares at the taller teen in more confusion, "What?"
> 
> Kaoru chuckles quietly, "You're so kind hearted, cheery and...adorable. I'm happy to have met you here, I'm happy I decided to stick with you and be your friend. I'm happy you let me be your friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gunna lie, I cried a little writing this...

_"Hey Kaoru?"_

_Looking up at the sound of his name, he sees Akio looking straight ahead as they walk aimlessly. "There's some things I've been meaning to tell you" the brunette's once emotionless voice now has grown to actually show the emotions he's feeling since he's been around Kaoru, something Kaoru figured out after a while. He doesn't know how long it's been, honestly he's had so much fun with Akio he's beginning to think it doesn't really matter anymore._

_The ginger haired teen feels a little bit of worry hearing his friend say those words, but he hums signalling for the latter to continue._

_"I missed out a few things when I thanked you for sticking with me" he says slowly coming to a stop, Kaoru does the same looking at Akio in slight confusion._

_"I thought we agreed it was fine?"_

_A small sound like a chuckle escapes the older boy, making Kaoru smile. He thinks that's the most he's going to get out of Akio, a sound similar to a chuckle and laughter, and smirks whenever he wants to smile._

_"I know but I really want to say this"_

_"Then I'm all ears" smiles Kaoru, the older teen looks down as he leans against a wall. He thinks of the right words to say, something that wouldn't take too long. But something that would show the ginger haired teen how much he really does care about him, more than he lets on._

_"My mother died when I was young, of cancer. Carla, she's the only thing closest to a mother that I have both here and in real life. My father, he was busy trying to look after me and run his restaurant. I didn't see him much, I practically had to raise myself. I didn't have any friends, people around me tried to bully me a lot. Of course no one wanted to befriend someone who was being bullied. I tried to help my dad out with work, so I wasn't always alone. It only proved to be bothersome so he told me to 'relax' at home." He starts, Kaoru listens attentively._

_Biting his lip when he understands where this is going, or at least he thinks so anyway. Akio has never really spoken about his life other than the day he thanked Kaoru for being his friend, Even Carla told Kaoru to look out for him and that he's reserved. Kaoru was always the one to bring up what he remembered or they'd talk about other things, so hearing about what happened to the brunette before he arrived here is surprising._

_'It must have been hard for him to be bullied, with no mother and his father not being around' Kaoru thinks to himself, he wishes that he was there with Akio to bring him comfort and be his friend. Who knows how long the teen was suffering by himself, with no one to talk to? It must have been horrible._

_The look on the older teen's face shows how hard he's finding it to say what happened to him, this is probably the first time he's told anyone_.

" _The bullying got worse as time went on, I still had no idea why they hated me so much. Then eventually, when I was walking home I got cornered into an alley. I couldn't see their faces clearly as it was dark, but they said horrible things. Next thing I know they're beating me, with no mercy."_

 _His lip is starting to quiver and he's blinking more frequently now, by his sides his hands are clenched into fists. Kaoru bites his lip wanting to reach forward and bring his friend into a hug but he doesn't know if that's the wisest thing to do right now_.

_"I-it hurt so much..."_

_Kaoru's heart almost breaks at the sight of a tear rolling down Akio's face, his eyes widen and he starts to panic about what to do. He's never seen Akio this vulnerable, to the point of tears. No Akio is strong, he's witty, he's sarcastic and he definitely does_ ** _not_** _cry. Kaoru opens his mouth, hoping that something comforting would come out. But nothing does_.

_"Until, s-suddenly it didn't. It was quiet, peaceful, nothing hurt anymore. I didn't feel anything. Then when I 'woke' up I was here, in this 'hospital for souls'"_

_A few more tears escaped Akio's eyes as he finished his speech, slowly he looks up and his glossy eyes meet Kaoru's concerned amber ones._

_"I got given a second_ chance, _for what reason I do not know. Then I met you, Kaoru. Oh how I'm thankful I met you" he continues with a teary, broken laugh._

_Kaoru feels his own lip starting to quiver – a sign to him that he's close to breaking down into tears too._

_"I've never met someone so, so amazing. You just came into my life and made everything better. I've never laughed or smiled so much in my life before I met you, you made me feel something other than sadness and self-hate" Akio says, the tears now flowing freely as he manages a half smile and a few chuckles mixed with sobs_.

_Kaoru feels some tears escape his eyes as his mouth opens and closes unsure of what to say._

_"I truly felt happy around you. Thank you, T-thank you so, so much"_

_"A-Akio, why, why are you telling me this? I don't understand, why are you talking like you're about to leave?" Kaoru asks stumbling over his words, shaking his head as more tears cloud his vision._

_Akio lets out another laugh/sob looking down_.

 

* * *

 

Ryuu follows the taller teen down the halls quietly, his hand laced with the younger teen - a way of knowing that the two are still together.

He doesn't know where they're going, or why they seem to be walking aimlessly but he doesn't question Kaoru. He's just enjoying the taller's presence, while he still can. The other day, he was pulled aside by someone who 'works' here and told that he has now been invited to leave when he is ready. The man told him that he has 30 days to decide, which has added more things onto the gigantic imaginary pile of thoughts he's been having lately. Does he want to go back? This is his 'second chance' after all.

Speaking of which, he hasn't visited his room in a while. Has anyone come to visit him? No one has been there the few days that he has checked, maybe they all gave up on him. If that's the case, is it worth going back to the real world?

Does he have the option to stay here? He's made a few friends here and has talked to most souls, who are the people like Hajime who seem to always be here? Do they never leave because they're job is here? Are they dead? Did they choose to stay?

Who was the woman that seemed fairly important?

How do they keep track of everything that's happened and _is_ happening? They know exactly where everyone is and how to find them.

It's slightly creepy.

"Ume"

Ryuu looks up at the sound of Kaoru's voice, smiling when he realises what the taller boy had said. "I thought you knew my name, we found out like weeks ago - if it even has been weeks since then" replies Ryuu.

Kaoru chuckles, but it doesn't sound as cheery as it normally is. It's distant. He looks down at Ryuu with a small smile, "And I thought we agreed I'd still call you names after flowers if I wanted to"

"Most the time they're also food" Ryuu comments causing another chuckle to escape Kaoru's mouth.

"Apricots are nice"

"I prefer cherries"

"I know" smirks Kaoru, this time Ryuu chuckles.

They continue to walk in silence for a little while longer, it almost feels as if Kaoru has something to say but he's just not saying it. Ryuu almost wants to ask what it is, that _is_ why the taller boy wanted his attention right?

Should he tell Kaoru that he's started his 30 days? Would he be happy for him? Unfortunately for Ryuu he has no way of telling how many days it's been, but he hopes it hasn't been that many as he still hasn't made his decision.

Maybe Kaoru could help.

But this type of thing has to be done on your own right? No one can tell you what to do because in the end, whatever happens will happen to you. Not the person who told you.

Feeling Kaoru stop walking, Ryuu stops too looking around in slight confusion. They seem to be in the middle of a hallway, and no one's around.

"Kaoru?"

"Ryuu..."

The pinkette looks at his friend in slight concern, there's something to the boy's tone that's...worrying.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asks, not letting go of the younger teen's hand.

"I-I, the... wow this is harder than I thought" Kaoru says with a sad laugh, only panicking Ryuu more. Kaoru runs his hand through his messy ginger hair, "Ha I thought leaving it last minute would make it easier"

"Make what easier?" Ryuu asks, slowly. When Kaoru doesn't reply, he speaks up again "Kaoru?"

The amber eyed teen looks down, "Ryuu, you're awesome you know that right?"

Ryuu stares at the taller teen in more confusion, "What?"

Kaoru chuckles quietly, "You're so kind hearted, cheery and...adorable. I'm happy to have met you here, I'm happy I decided to stick with you and be your friend. I'm happy you let me be your friend"

"Where are you going with this Kaoru?" The pinkette asks with uncertainly laced in his tone.

"You don't know how thankful I am of you, one you saved my life. Two you've shown to care so much for me, and three you're just a blessing to have as a friend. If only I had met you in real life too" continues Kaoru, his eyes traveling up to meet the shorter teen's now slightly glossy ones.

"Kaoru..."

"Haha, I know I've gone all sappy. But it's true... Hey I made a promise to myself, can you tell me if it came true?" He asks, Ryuu bites his lip nodding slowly.

Kaoru tries to keep his emotions at bay, his gaze shifting down. "Have I been the best friend I possibly could be to you?"

"Y-you've been more than that, Kaoru...I-i don't know what to say"

Kaoru smiles feeling his eyes start to well up, his laugh comes out as a breath and shaky. "That's good..."

"Kaoru, what's going on?" Ryuu asks blinking away the tears so he can see clearly, _why is he crying anyway?_

"I-I, my 30 days are over"

Ryuu freezes.

Kaoru doesn't look up, he doesn't want to see the look on the pinkette's face.

Ryuu on the other hand, feels the tears fall from his eyes as he stands with his mouth slightly agape in shock. So many thoughts whirl around his mind, leaving him speechless. He takes shaky breaths to stop himself from sobbing, or crying harder.

"W-what? N-no..."

Kaoru rapidly blinks away his tears reaching out to take Ryuu's other hand, "Please d-don't change the way you are, you've made me so happy. I feel as though I've known you for years. Don't ever change"

The tears fall faster from Ryuu's eyes, his fight to stop himself from sobbing fails as a small choked one escapes his mouth.

"N-no...K-Kaoru..."

"Don't cry, you're making me cry. Silly, there's nothing to cry about" Kaoru manages to say with a shaky voice as the tears fall from his eyes too.

"D-don't leave. Y-you can't leave m-me"

Kaoru smiles through his tears "Trust me, I don't want to. I-I wish we could leave together"

Ryuu lets out few broken sobs, feeling Kaoru cup his cheeks and gently rub his skin wet with tears. "It's okay, I don't like you crying because of me"

Ryuu grips onto Kaoru's arms not wanting to let him go.

"You know what my favourite part of being here was?" Asks Kaoru not bothering to wipe his tears,

"D-don't talk as if you're going to leave. Y-you're not"

Kaoru chuckles, a small sob following. "It was meeting amazing people, especially you Ryuu. I'll never forget you, please don't forget me"

Ryuu cries harder, hiding his face in Kaoru's chest as he grips onto him tightly. "I-i won't, I w-won't ever forget you K-Kaoru"

Kaoru closes his eyes, feeling something weird within him.

It's almost time.

"G-good. That's good"

"K-Kaoru?" Ryuu asks pulling back when he feels something strange, Kaoru just smiles the tears silently falling.

Ryuu gasps noticing the slight glow around Kaoru's body, just like when he rescued Kaoru from dying - the ginger haired teen is slowly fading once again.

Another wretched sob leaves the pinkette's mouth as he reaches out to hold Kaoru's hand again.

"See you, Zaō Ryuu" whispers Kaoru with a bright - but blue smile.

"No! Kaoru wait!"

But the taller teens form just fades more.

"P-Please!"

Kaoru's hand reaches out to ruffle Ryuu's hair one last time, the older teen starting to no longer feel Kaoru's hand in his.

The ginger doesn't say anything, despite Ryuu's pleas and cries.

Until

Kaoru's no longer there.

And in front of Ryuu is only a blank wall.

* * *

 

_"I've made my decision" replies the brunette,_

_"Y-you mean...?" Kaoru asks not wanting to believe it. But a nod of the head from his friend, send the tears down his face._

_"My 30 days are over"_

_Kaoru feels himself sob, not knowing what to feel or think._

_"You almost made me change my mind, haha. But this for the best. Don't miss me too much, yeah? Continue to be you, make more friends and do good."_

_Kaoru shakes his head grabbing Akio's hands, the brunette lets him._

_"No! S-stop, you're not leaving me. D-don't say that,_ **_please_ ** _"_

_"Hey listen to me" says Akio releasing one of his hands from Kaoru's hold to gently cup one of Kaoru's cheeks. Wiping away some of his tears with his thumb,_

_"Whatever you choose to do, know that I'm supporting you. I hope you don't forget me, I'll always be watching over you. I promise."_

_Kaoru sobs harder leaning into Akio's touch._

_"I'll never forget you A-Akio"_

_Akio smiles, an actual smile._

_Kaoru finds himself gasping regardless of already struggling to breathe from crying._

_"Thank you"_

_Kaoru pulls him into tight hug._

_"W-what have you c-chosen to do?" The auburn haired teen asks, having a feeling that he already knows the answer._

_"To go wherever death takes me"_

_At those words Kaoru feels his legs buckle as he grips the teen tighter. The brunette lowers them to their knees._

_A heart-wretched sob escapes Kaoru's mouth, Akio holds him impossibly closer._

_"I promise I'll be watching over you, so do me proud yeah? Be happy for the both of us"_

_"I-I promise"_

_The smile doesn't leave Akio's face as he closes his eyes, the weird feeling now completely taking over._

_'_ **_Thank you, Kaoru_ ** _'_


	23. ~ Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe it's not actually hate he feels towards you Senpai, maybe you're failing to notice other things that indicate what's actually going on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* Slight Spoiler *Cough* 
> 
> I'm having some further thoughts on two people in particular that just happen to be princes...  
> Don't let this chappie fool you :p

It's quiet in the clubroom, the four remaining members all sat in their usual seats. Yumoto still having to make do without Wombat, as the alien creature is currently still at the hospital with their pink haired friend. According to wombat, he can feel the energy of Vesta (Ryuu) slowly rising above the alarmingly low stage it was previously. Meaning that Wombat's presence seems to be helping the second year teen, causing some relief to the Defence Club members.

It had been hard to communicate to the alien creature as either Ryu's grandmother, or Father – sometimes both – were at the hospital meaning Wombat couldn't come out from his hiding place. The group got lucky one day when both Ryuu's father and grandmother were at home when they went to visit, meaning they could discuss what's happening and what _should_ happen. They discovered the only thing they can do right now, is to watch out for Kazuki and Masahiko as well as hope for their pink haired friend to wake up.

The two princes haven't seemed to return to Earth – this also lifting a weight of everyone's shoulders – but En has a feeling that this isn't the end of Kazuki and Masahiko. Just as they – as Battle Lovers – were _(are)_ determined to ensure nothing happens to Ryuu, the two princes seemed pretty determined to get a hold of him. So why would they give up now? Sure all of them working together to defeat the princes worked _, pretty well_ , but did that lead to them finally getting the message to stay away?

"En-chan?"

The dirty blonde teen blinks away his thoughts at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, he had been resting his head on his palm with his mind filled with questions and random thoughts. He hums to let his navy haired lover know to continue with whatever he had to say.

"Everything alright? You've been thinking a lot"

En glances over at his boyfriend's slightly concerned face, "M'fine Atsushi, don't worry"

The glasses wearing teen doesn't look convinced, so En leans over and pecks his lips. A small blushes rises on Atsushi face at the PDA in front of their Kohai, En smirks.

"Will you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"The president and what to eat" En mumbles, a hint of humour in his tone. Though that wasn't what he was thinking about at all, but now that he's said that it's something to consider too. Kinshiro seems to hate him specifically, not Atsushi or their relationship. But he thought that Kinshiro had gotten over whatever was troubling him, after all Atsushi is still his childhood best friend. So what's the problem?

"Kin-chan? Why?"

"He doesn't seem to like me" replies En, moving to rest his head on his crossed arms on the desk in front of him. This way he can see his partner's still concerned face, "I don't think it's the fact he's finding it hard to make friends" he adds on before Atsushi could reiterate what he said on the day they went to find wombat.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I have noticed him glaring at Yufuin-senpai sometimes. Or staring." Says Io, the two third years glance over at him only to see him on his tablet. He had been so quiet, they almost forgot he was there.

"See, I don't think I've done anything wrong. He's just always out to get me" En says turning back to Atsushi, the navy haired teen sighs putting his book down.

"I don't think he hates you"

"Maybe he's jealous that you're always spending time with Atsushi-senpai" comments Yumoto, the first thing he's said in a good while since they entered the clubroom - surprisingly.

"We're dating"

The blonde boy shrugs. This time, En sighs. "Maybe it's not actually hate he feels towards you Senpai, maybe you're failing to notice other things that indicate what's actually going on" Io says placing his tablet into his bag.

En pauses for a moment, "That's a good point" he whispers just as the bell signals they need to go to lesson.

_._

Io decided to go with the others to Kurotama thinking it would be good to release some of the stress that's built up on him, spending hours in silence every day with Ryuu isn't doing him much good.

Yumoto seemed pretty happy at the fact that Io was tagging along like normal, it had been a while since Io has been there. To be honest, he really has missed it. But he knows being there with the others right now just won't feel right without Ryuu.

The four eventually make it to the bath house, Io at the front with Yumoto leaving the two partners behind them to chat in peace. What they don't expect when they walk in, is for the Beppu twins to be waiting for them at the door. It causes Io to raise his eyebrow, Yumoto on the other hand – "Brothers-senpai! Hello! Were you waiting on us?"

Io doesn't miss the slight twinge of annoyance shown on the twins face for a split second, "Two snobby lowlifes are waiting for you" says the twin on the left crossing his arms.

"They're refusing to leave" says the other twin also crossing his arms.

Yumoto tilts his head in slight confusion as to who would be waiting on them, Io feels a slight bit of worry – almost dreading who it could be. The twins lead the way to the room, and Io almost freezes when he sees who it is.

 

There sat 'patiently' waiting, are Masahiko and Kazuki.

 

Atsushi feels the grip tighten on his hand, he knows exactly why so he squeezes back as a reply.

 _'I knew something wasn't right_ _'_ thinks En, he's thoughts proving to be true. ' _We should have made sure that they wouldn't come after us'_

" _Finally_ , took your time" says Kazuki over exaggeratedly, making hand movements for extra effect.

" _Some people_ actually have lives to live and things to do" says Io without even thinking about it, En can't help the proud feeling within him though he's not particularly sure why.

Kazuki rolls his eyes, "Why are you here?" Asks Atsushi.

"Thanks to you, our father put us  under 'house arrest' for 3 months." Replies the blue haired prince, crossing his arms with a huff.

"What do you mean thanks to us? You were the ones who came along and decided to mess up our lives and almost take one of our friend's" says En trying to keep calm, never has he met someone more infuriating than the little brat named Kazuki.

"Which is why we're here" Masahiko says, he had been sitting beside the younger prince with a bored expression on his face for a while now. "He's making us apologise to you because he found out what was going on"

' _So their father didn't know after_ _all'_ thinks Atsushi to himself. ' _I don't think an apology is enough for all they've done_ '

"Yeah well we don't want you half-hearted apology" says En letting go of Atsushi's hand to cross his arms, this time Masahiko is the one to roll his eyes with a scoff.

He mumbles something that sounds like 'I knew this was a waste of time', making Atsushi wonder how old these princes actually are.

"Right now the best thing for you to do is to leave and never show your faces around us again." Io says, running his hand through his hair feeling it fall back into place. "You've caused us enough trouble and we already 'defeated' you back at your alien planet."

"Defeated, huh whatever" mumbles Kazuki.

"Look just get out of here before we make you, you don't want to be grounded any longer than you are do you?" Asks En, in a teasing but threatening manner.

"Why you-"

Masahiko stands up cutting his brother off, "Let's just go Kaz, none of _this_ was worth it. They're starting to agitate me"

' _Oh_ ** _we're_** _starting to agitate you?'_ Io thinks raising his eyebrows.

"Oh and don't you _dare_ think about going near Ryuu _ever_ again" says En, seriousness clear in his tone and face.

Gora, who had been standing by the door quietly follows the princes out making sure that they actually leave and not wonder around or head in the direction of the hospital.

The younger Hakone - Yumoto- who has also been surprisingly quiet, speaks up.

"I don't know what was going on then, but let's get in the bath!"

The three other Defence Club members laugh but agree none the less, En ruffling the youngest teen's hair as he passes him.

_'I hope they're not planning anything else...'_

Io thinks to himself as he follows behind his friends, the only thing worrying him being the safety of his best friend currently unconscious at the hospital.

_Defenceless._


	24. ~ Kaoru's Story - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru stood rigid feeling everything freeze around him, as well as his heart skip several beats all at once.
> 
> ~ Slight caution? While reading this chapter.

_Change_

_1\. To make or become different._

_2\. An act or process through which something becomes different_

Kaoru Hitachiin could pinpoint the exact moments in his life where things changed, and it all started with a girl named Haruhi Fujikoa.

He didn't hate the girl, no she was a friend and has no reason to be hated. He was simply interested in her since the moment she first stumbled into their club room, though his interest was short lived. At first it was the fact that she was the first person to ever tell him and Hikaru apart, that's what had troubled the younger twin. This would mean that people were starting to break down their walls and tell them apart, how much longer would they be able to keep up this game of theirs? How much longer would their bubble keep out the unwanted people of their little world? Soon it would no longer be Hikaru _and_ Kaoru, that thought scared him.

This was the first sign of change.

So of course Kaoru played along with his brother, teasing both the shorter girl and Tamaki. Trying to get their boss to realise his true feelings for Haruhi and not the 'perfect family' thing he's got stuck in his head. But Kaoru never thought that Hikaru would fall for her too.

It was clear in his actions, everything he and Hikaru would do together - Hikaru did alone. This included talking to Haruhi, walking with Haruhi, and spending free time _with Haruhi._

Kaoru has observed his older twin long enough to know that Hikaru's finally starting to develop feelings for someone that isn't him, but he still has a long way to go. The carriage hasn't changed back _yet_ , Hikaru still depends on Kaoru more than the younger twin depends on him. Hikaru has yet to mature.

But they're getting older now, they have to become individuals at some point. They have to be independent, and sure Kaoru can do that. But what will happen Hikaru no longer needs him anymore? When there's no place for him with his twin? What will he do then?

If Hikaru's going to be happy, then Kaoru's going to have to give him a push in the right direction. Starting by slowly distancing himself away from the older boy, no matter how scary or painful it is. Hikaru deserves true happiness, and if that's with Haruhi then so be it. He can sacrifice his own feelings for Hikaru's sake. He would do anything for Hikaru.

This was the second stage of change.

Kaoru doesn't think Hikaru's noticed all that much, his older twin seems to be having tons of fun with Haruhi. Though he does think there's some rivalry between Tamaki and Hikaru at the moment, that's how it goes when two people like the same person.

Kaoru is starting to get annoyed with all this talk about Haruhi, whenever Hikaru does actually spend time with him that's all he hears. 'Haruhi this, Haruhi that' He's worried that he's going to say something he'll regret if he hears her name come from his brother's mouth one more time.

It's starting to get late, Hikaru has once again left without telling him where or when he was going. Kaoru feels himself slowly giving up on any hope of his that Hikaru won't completely abandon him, the said twin hasn't even messaged him once since he left - and still hasn't returned. Kaoru has to try his best to fall asleep without his brother now, it feels as if their once extremely close relationship has now been torn apart. Though Kaoru doesn't get much sleep even when he tries to fall asleep before Hikaru gets home, no- nightmares take over his once pleasant dreams. Nightmares that no one but Hikaru can drive away, but Hikaru isn't there for him anymore. He has to deal with them alone, resulting in only a few hours sleep.

But he still doesn't hate Haruhi.

He hates the aching feeling in his heart.

This was the third stage of change.

It was bound to happen, the sleepiness would eventually cause him to be cranky and snappy. It would take over his self-control. It wasn't only the lack of sleep, his lack of appetite probably has something to do with it too. As well as the hurt and lonely feeling he's had none stop.

Every day Hikaru is straying further away from his reach. Every day he felt himself become lonelier and lonelier.

So he couldn't help it when Hikaru finally noticed how distant he was being, after so long.

They had just finished seeing all their princesses for the day and were cleaning up, Kaoru feeling extremely tired could almost feel himself falling asleep with the broom in his hand.

It was Hunny who noticed first, pointing out how exhausted the younger twin looked and how he should sit down for a while. Kaoru complied feeling himself relax into the couch as everyone else continued cleaning up, it wasn't until Haruhi asked for help that things went downhill. Kaoru had been half asleep when she asked, he didn't even hear the question or the calls of his name. However he did feel and hear Hikaru. "Kaoru it's rude to ignore people, can't you see that Haruhi's asking for help?"

Since when did Hikaru realise it's rude to ignore people? Who has it that has been ignoring him the whole time? Who was it that used to ignore people without a care before the host club?

Kaoru opened his eyes to be met with Hikaru's slightly annoyed face, "Sorry" is all he replied with not having the energy to put up a fight.

Hikaru sighed, "What's gotten into you Kaoru?"

Kaoru almost scoffs at the question, nothing is wrong with him. The real question is what's gotten into _him_ , which has caused to him to pretty much forget Kaoru's existence. How much can you like one person?

"Kao-chan is feeling tired today so I told him to sit down" says Hunny holding the stuffed rabbit closer in his arms, Hikaru only spares the older boy a glance before turning back to Kaoru.

"What could you have done to cause you to be so tired?"

Whether he meant it or not, those words sent a sharp pang of pain to his heart. Sitting up Kaoru attempted to glare at his sibling, ' _what could I have done to cause me to be so tired? You have no idea how much I've tried to help you_ ' he thought to himself.

How could he not realise how much this was paining Kaoru?

They were twins weren't they? They know each other's thoughts, moods - everything. Heck they can even communicate in their own secret glances. So what went wrong?

"I've done far more than you think I have, _brother_ "

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "No need to get snappy, Kaoru. Just don't ignore people when they're taking to you"

Kaoru felt his self-control snap, "I've had enough, I can't do this anymore Hikaru! Why do you have to be so oblivious?"

Hikaru frowned crossing his arms, "What do you mean by that? It's not my fault that you've had no sleep, you should go to bed earlier"

Kaoru clenched his fists, "That's not it! I _can't_ sleep Hikaru, maybe you'd know why if you weren't so oblivious! I try helping you and you don't even realise it, you leave without telling me. I'm pretty sure you don't even realise when I'm not here! I-I can't take this...f- no it's not worth explaining it to you."

Standing up he storms out the room feeling too many things at once, he hasn't got the energy to keep the 'normal Kaoru' act up anymore. Is it really worth going through all of this just to make Hikaru happy? It's clear Hikaru doesn't need him to be happy, there's no point of him even being around.

It wasn't only tiredness, and lack of energy that caused him to snap.

No, the haunting thoughts that he's had - none stop since Hikaru seemed to have moved on - has made him realise something.

The fourth change was that his brotherly feelings for Hikaru might just have exceeded that line between okay and taboo.

It lasted two weeks before Hikaru tried to do something about the tension and silence surrounding him and his brother. The older boy was beyond confused at the vagueness of Kaoru's expiation to what was wrong with him. Of course Hikaru too was annoyed that Kaoru just snapped at him for no apparent reason.

Kaoru moved his stuff out of their shared room and into the spare room, where he locked himself in whenever he was home.

He didn't mean to fall in love with Hikaru, he didn't think it was possible. It's not right, he knows that. The brotherly love act is only an act at the end of the day, it's not real so it's okay. But his feelings towards Hikaru _are_ real, and it's causing him to feel so many confusing emotions. He doesn't hate Haruhi for stealing Hikaru's heart, he shouldn't have fallen in love with his brother in the first place. The days leading up to his lack of interest in Haruhi were the days that he realised he wasn't as 'straight' as he thought, it took only a few weeks later for him to realise the person who had caused him to feel all the 'symptoms' of love. Kaoru never really thought of love and sexuality until he noticed Tamaki and Hikaru's feelings towards Haruhi. For Kaoru this was the first time he ever felt such a thing, and to think it would be towards his own brother.

The only thing he can do is ignore the feelings until they go away. After all it's not the fact that he might be homosexual that's the problem, it's the fact his feelings are directed at his _twin_ brother.

It took Hikaru having to come home before Kaoru to wait in the spare room for him to get Kaoru to talk to him. The younger twin protested and told Hikaru to get out, but Hikaru just locked the door and waited until Kaoru seemed to calm down.

It was then that he noticed the slight dark patches under his twin's eyes that Kaoru must have covered with makeup, he wondered how long Kaoru has had trouble sleeping for. He also realised how worn out Kaoru seemed, like he was struggling just to keep standing.

Eventually Hikaru managed to get information out of his twin, as to why he was acting the way he was. The older twin apologised for not spending as much time with him and promised that he would make up for it, even managing to get Kaoru to move his stuff back into their once shared room.

Hikaru was still distant but he didn't seem so far from Kaoru's reach anymore. Kaoru could at least tolerate this, even getting some more hours of sleep when Hikaru actually falls asleep beside him.

Kaoru decided to take walks whenever Hikaru was out, hoping it would cure his boredom and get rid of some of the many thoughts he had. Stopping to get food most the time as he was sure it was definitely not healthy to be eating as little as he did. At least it gave him the energy to walk back home.

If there is one thing he has discovered it's that maybe taking walks nearing night time wasn't the best idea.

This was the fifth stage of change.

He didn't know these people, but he does recognise them. They cornered him into an alley - that he didn't even know was there - and successfully scared everything Kaoru was feeling and _was_ going to say - out of him.

It seemed they had a clear memory of the time he and Hikaru were snobby and very careless of how they treated others back before they joined the host club, it surprised Kaoru how much the tables have turned. How they turned into intimidating bullies. He doesn't think that they actually know which twin he is, nor do they care. All they seem to care about is getting 'revenge' or as it seems to Kaoru - tormenting him for the fun of it.

If he wasn't already weak from lack of sleep and food, then he's definitely was now after the mini beating they gave him. It took him an extra 20 minutes to get home much to Hikaru's dismay.

This continued on, despite Kaoru's hopes of it only being a onetime thing. The verbal abuse wasn't that bad, he wondered if they actually finished school as their vocabulary knowledge didn't seem to go very far. Though that was the least of his worries because what they lacked in vocabulary they made up for in physical strength.

Kaoru didn't think there would be a day were he would be in so much pain that he coughs up blood.

Yet he didn't tell anyone, because if he can deal with the aching feeling in his heart and the loneliness of his brother not being around _by himself_ \- then he can deal with this too.

Everything the bullies mentioned from back in their shared school days, Kaoru recognised as Hikaru's plans. It was Hikaru who mainly thought of things for the twins to do, Kaoru occasionally coming up with something to do when he was really feeling bored or 'devilish' as Tamaki would put it. Hikaru obviously took the lead in whatever they did together, these bullies seem to hold more of a grudge against Hikaru than Kaoru. But Kaoru would save his brother from this one, he'd take the pain and torment. His brother wouldn't have to worry, maybe this could help get rid of his feelings.

Kaoru could have easily stopped taking these 'strolls' at night, and avoid getting 'punished' for no reason. But what would happen if they saw Hikaru and mistook him for Kaoru? What would happen if they tried to search him out? What would happen if they came to him instead?

If he went to them then it would all be avoided.

But Kaoru doesn't know how much longer he can keep it up, he's sure Hunny and some others are noticing his strange behaviour. How he sometimes flinches, winces in pain, or finds it hard to do simple things. It's a matter of time before someone points it out.

Kaoru has invested in his mother's make up to cover up any bruises or cuts/scrapes. He's started wearing things long sleeved when it came to dressing up for their host act. He's become exhausted and pained more than ever.

"Kaoru! You're not sick are you? Tell me where it hurts, I'll kiss it better"

Another day of host club activities, the princesses are on the edge of their seats at Hikaru's words. It seems one of them noticed how 'unusually' quiet Kaoru's been and still.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his younger twin like they always do for their act, his eyes actually show some concern that makes Kaoru feel some kind of way. He can't help but lean into the hand on his face hoping that the makeup covering the bruise won't wipe off.

The movement of Hikaru pulling him closer almost causes a wince to escape his lips but he manages to bite it back.

"H-Hikaru"

The tears that come to his eyes are real, Hikaru's hand is resting on one of the most painful bruises on his side.

The princesses seem happy with their performance judging by their squeals and 'Sweet brotherly love!' chants.

'Tell me when we're home' is what the look Hikaru's eyes say, Kaoru just nods wanting his brother to let go off him but at the same time keep holding onto him. One of the many feelings he always has.

 

They were outside, by a bridge when it happened.

Hunny was sat under a tree, with Mori of course by his side, the older teen happily enjoying his cake. Kaoru decided to sit with the third years as they were quieter than the others and it would at least act as some sort of cure for the headache he was bearing. He wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him, his eyes closed as he tried to relax. Not too far away were Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru. Also sat by himself, closer to Hunny than to Tamaki, was Kyoya as always writing something in the black book of his.

Kaoru was actually thankful it was a nice quiet day for him to relax outside, he wished he could fall asleep forever and not have to worry about his feelings for Hikaru that never seems to leave him or the fact there are scary bunch of bullies that seem to have taken a liking to him.

At first the younger twin didn't hear what was going on, too relaxed and half asleep to notice but he did catch part of Tamaki's sentence that gained his whole attention. "Shouldn't you be with Kaoru? I thought you two did everything together, isn't that what twins do?" part of Kaoru did agree with that. The younger ginger haired twin opened his eyes glancing over in his boss' direction where he spots Hikaru, Tamaki and a 'done' faced Haruhi.

"Don't bring Kaoru into this"

"I haven't seen you around him much, don't tell me you've forgotten about him because you've been pestering Haruhi"

Kaoru bit his lip sitting up, by now the other three host club members have also fixed their attention on the small brawl slowly breaking out.

"I told you to leave Kaoru out of this! What happens between us have nothing to do with you! Can't you see how much you're annoying Haruhi?"

Kaoru stands up deciding to help the poor girl stuck in the middle of Hikaru and Tamaki's argument, there would be no good whatsoever if those two have a heated argument. He stumbles a little, feeling lightheaded – something that has become quite common for him recently. "Are you okay Kao-chan?"

Kaoru glanced at the older teen seeing his concerned face, half forcing a smile he nods before slowly making his way to Hikaru and Tamaki. For some reason his body seems to hate him the most today, with his none stop headache and the faint feeling he's had all day. The pain inflicted on him by the bullies also hurts more today, and his body feels twice it's normal weight making Kaoru want to collapse at any given moment.

"Hikaru" he mustered, when he eventually makes it to them. His voice seems to be loud enough to gain their attention, but he knows it doesn't sound the way it usually does.

"It's fine Kaoru, stay out of it"

In the corner of his eye Kaoru could see Haruhi open her mouth to say something but gets cut off once again by Tamaki, Kaoru tries to ignore the slight hurt feeling from his brother's tone. "That's no way to speak to your brother"

"Tama-"

"Shut up" Hikaru's voice comes out through gritted teeth, if there is one thing everyone should know: it's that Hikaru can be very short tempered at times. Haruhi sighed once again trying to tug Tamaki away from the younger teen before anything could escalate or she too could lose her calm.

"Hikaru"

Kaoru also tries to pull his brother away, he's not sure if Hikaru got stronger or he's just really weak. Though he does feel like he's going to faint any moment or at least his legs will give way. But he rather save his brother from ruining a good friendship first.

Hikaru reflexively pushed his brother away, Kaoru stumbling for a moment almost unable to stable himself. Haruhi glanced over at him in concern, noticing how pale and unwell the younger twin looked. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

Hikaru's attention turns to his brother at Haruhi's words, noticing how his younger brother seems to be swaying a little. Hikaru reached out in worry seeing Kaoru's eyes close for a little while, "H-Hikaru"

"What's wrong are you okay?"

"Now you care about him" Hikaru feels any part of him holding onto his self-control snap at Tamaki's comment, what happened to his Naïve, jolly and yet attention seeking boss? Since when did everything they do have to end in an argument?

"Okay I've had it with you! You arrogant-"

Hikaru once again bats away the hand that's tugging at him as he continues his rant at the older boy, not realising how close they were to the edge of the bridge or how hard he actually pushed whoever was trying to get his attention.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru couldn't have turned to face where his brother _once_ was standing any quicker at the sound of Haruhi's cry. His eyes widened when he saw his younger brother falling from the small bridge into the little river underneath them, eyes filled with fear and barely a gasp escaping his lips.

Hikaru stood rigid feeling everything freeze around him, as well as his heart skip several beats all at once.


	25. ~ Acceptance & Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's simple, you live on or you accept your death." Replies the woman. 
> 
> Ryuu stiffens.

Ryuu sits frozen, his sobs have stopped but his tears haven't. He doesn't know how long he's been sat here, staring blankly at a wall, but he does know that it feels like a large part of him is now missing. He doesn't want to believe it, he refuses to. If he goes to sleep right now and wake up then Kaoru will be there, like always either reading some book or playing with something he found.

Shakily standing up, Ryuu blinks away his tears enough so that he can see where he's going. He feels lost, alone. He has to force his legs to move, and remember how to breathe. He wasn't paying attention when Kaoru was leading the way here, he doesn't even know why Karou brought him here of all places. But now he has to leave, before staying here any longer brings on another wave of tears. He can't go back to their little place, he can't bear it now that Karou has left. It would cause him to feel even lonelier and upset, because what used to be the place where they always stayed and shared good times will now only consist of him and his desolate thoughts.

Ryuu doesn't notice where he's ended up until a voice snaps him out of the empty day dream he was stuck in, blinking he looks over at the owner of the voice seeing Carla's worried face. "Ryuu sweetie what's wrong? Where's Kaoru?" the mention of Kaoru's name has tears – that stopped on his walk here – welling up in his eyes again. "Ryuu?" A doesn't mean the sob that escapes his lips, but he doesn't bother trying to hide the ones that follow. Because now he has to accept that Kaoru's truly gone, he's not coming back.

Carla gently tugs Ryuu by the hand over to the seat she always sits on in the corner of the room, where she sits down first pulling the pinkette to sit on her lap like a child would. Ryuu simply clings to her, what were sobs turning into small wails and broken gasps. Carla gently runs her hand through his hair, her other hand rubbing circles on his back as she whispers soothing sounds and words. A sad look finds its way onto her face as she focuses on calming the boy in her arms, this reminding her all too much of a certain ginger haired boy who was once in the same position.

"H-he's...g-gone..." Ryuu manages through his cries, Carla doesn't say anything instead biting her lip. This was always the worst part of making friends here, watching them leave after their time is up. Karou was just like Ryuu is now if not worse when he found out Akio's decision and watched him leave. Carla believes that each time someone close to her here leaves, they take a part of her with them. Akio being the one that left her feeling quite saddened the most, that boy felt like one of her own. And to hear he rather accept death than try again was heart-breaking. Kaoru too feels like one of her own, she couldn't have been more grateful for the auburn haired teen – seeing him make Akio truly happy even if it wasn't for long. Now he's gone too.

It takes a while for Ryuu to stop crying, focusing now on evening his breathing. His grip has loosened on Carla, the older woman almost cradling him on her lap as his head rests on her shoulder. Carla is almost like his grandmother back home in many ways, she really has a comforting aura around her.

"Kaoru was quite well known around here you know" Carla says softly, feeling her sorrow start to come through. "Always had a smile on his face, always helped others and I don't think there was a single person here who he hasn't had a conversation with" she continues smiling sadly.

"His friend, before you came, was the one that introduced him to me. Before I knew it, I cared for Kaoru as I would for my own. The same goes for his friend, Kaoru was just a pleasure to have around."

Ryuu sniffles not having any energy or tears left to cry, instead he listens to the older woman almost having a picture in his mind of what Kaoru was like before Ryuu came. "When his friend left, he was just like you now. I think even worse."

Ryuu thinks about who this friend could be, Kaoru never really mentioned anything about a friend before Ryuu. By the sounds of it they were probably closer than he is to Kaoru. "What did his friend choose?" Ryuu asks his voice just above a whisper and hoarse from crying.

Carla runs her hand gently up and down Ryuu's arm to comfort both him and her, "He chose to accept death" Ryuu bites his lip.

"Kaoru never told me what he chose"

"I'm sure whatever he chose will lead to him being happy like he deserves in the end" replies the older woman, Ryuu manages a nod hoping that's true and that Kaoru didn't follow in his previous friend's footsteps.

Another short while later, Ryuu speaks up surprising Carla a little as she thought he had fallen asleep.

"How long have you been here obaasan?"

Carla hums for a moment, "I'm not sure dear"

"Have you not remembered everything?"

Carla smiles resting her cheek on the top of Ryuu's head, "Oh honey, I've decided to stay here and look out for people like you"

Ryuu frowns in confusion, _'so people can stay here?'_ "How?"

"I was lucky enough for them to allow me to, I can't say the same for others. It was a long process"

Ryuu bites his lip once again before asking, "What are your options for when you leave?"

"It's simple, you live on or you accept your death." Replies the woman. Ryuu stiffens,

' _You live or you die_ '

* * *

 

Ryuu pondered on Carla's words a little while longer, the words still circling his mind as he wonders around the hospital. He doesn't have a particular destination but he doesn't really want to bother Carla any longer, he can tell that she's also upset about Kaoru's absence. Everything feels so eerie now that Kaoru isn't around to fill the silence, he almost hopes that if he goes back to his hospital room and retraces his steps then Kaoru will find him. Just like when he first arrived.

Letting out a chuckle, a sad smile make its way onto his face. ' _If only that could happen_ ' he thinks to himself, it seems he came to care about the amber haired teen more than he initially thought he would. Judging by what Carla said, Kaoru seems to have that effect on people. He wonders if the same goes for Kaoru in the real world, the younger teen didn't really talk about what he remembered or even the friend Carla mentioned. Ryuu almost feels a little bit hurt by that, he had told Kaoru almost everything he remembered. Yet the younger boy didn't do the same in return, nor did he even tell him that he started his 30 days. To be fair, Ryuu didn't get round to telling him that his 30 days started either.

Speaking of which, ' _how long have I got left to make my decision?_ ' he questions in his head. You either die or you live. So simple yet so complicated. If he didn't get this 'second chance' then he probably would have died at the impact of his collision with the truck. But does he really want to go back to living?

After being molested and just about verbally abused for heaven knows how long, finding out that he's in love with his best friend, then seeing the said best friend kissing someone else – someone who Ryuu couldn't find more annoying to top it off.

On the other hand, is that really worth dying for? Those little reasons? He could just persevere, right? He can't just leave his grandmother, _though she does have Akoya_ , all alone. And what would happen to Battle Lovers if he's not there as Vesta? Do they even need Battle Lovers anymore?

Sighing he runs his hand through his hair, Carla said that the process to her being able to stay here was long and complicated. Ryuu wonders if that was the same for those who 'work' here, do they get chosen? Or are they lucky like Carla? Why did Carla even want to stay here? Can he?

It feels like an eternity since Kaoru left, he wonders if the boy is happy wherever he is like Carla said. How come he didn't tell him what his decision was? Ryuu doesn't think he's ever cried so hard, - he didn't get the chance to cry like that when he found Io kissing some other boy who he doesn't want to address. Something Kaoru said has stuck with him, ' _I'll never forget you, please don't forget me'_ what exactly did he mean by that?

Do you lose your memory of being here if you decide to wake up? Because if so Ryuu doesn't think he wants to leave, he's met so many nice people here and he especially _does not_ want to forget Kaoru – or Carla. Not when they mean so much to him.

Since he cried out everything he had in him, everything he felt, Ryuu decided to go around helping and talking to the people he's met whilst he's still here. It would get his mind off Kaoru and it's a nice thing to do. So that's exactly what he did, most even comforting him about Kaoru.

In doing so, he thinks he might have made his decision. Though he's not completely sure yet.

Ryuu's eyes scan the room when he walks in, his gaze landing on the person he was looking for. A small smile spreads across his face when he sees what she's doing, walking over he crouches down in front of her. "Hey Ritsu"

The young girl looks up grinning when she sees who it is, "Ryuu-chan" a few seconds later her smile changes into a frown slightly worrying Ryuu. "Are you okay?" she asks taking the words right out of his mouth.

Ryuu looks at her in confusion for a moment before realising what she meant and nodding with a now sad smile, "Yeah, I guess so"

Ritsu puts her pencil down before leaning over to hug the older boy, Ryuu feels his heart swell. Ritsu is honestly the biggest sweetheart there is, no one can convince him otherwise. "I bet he's thinking about you too from wherever he is, so you should be happy for him"

Ryuu almost wants to cry all over again, instead he hugs the girl tighter. ' _What did she ever do to end up in a place like this?_ ' he thinks to himself.

After a short while the two pull away, Ryuu looks down at Ritsu's drawing. The young girl found out that drawing helped her to remember things, so most the time when Ryuu did see her she would be drawing.  "I'm still amazed at how well you can draw" he comments in honest amazement. Ritsu grins, "how old are you again?" Ryuu asks.

"I'm 11!"

"Well I think I promised, a certain 11 year old princess I'd come back and play with her"

The grin on her face gets impossibly wider, "You did! Can you braid my hair again? Pleaseeee?"

Ryuu doesn't think this girl could get any cuter, so of course he couldn't say no to her puppy dog face.

 

It turns out that Ritsu also posses the same ability to make people genuinely happy and forget about the bad stuff going on when they're around her. Adding her to the list of people Ryuu doesn't want to forget whatever his decision.

The decision he really must to start concluding now.


	26. ~ Rouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi looks up in slight fright from the sudden intrusion, "Kin-chan? What's wrong?"
> 
> Before the sliver haired teen could even open his mouth to reply, he's cut off.
> 
> "Something's happening with Ryuu"
> 
>  
> 
> (~ Imagine if I were to end this story on a cliff hanger...hmmm. Also friendly reminder I am not a doctor so if things aren't quite true, it's for story purposes)

Things are pretty tranquil now for the remaining Defence Club members, Wombat is still at the hospital meaning Yumoto hasn't had the joy of being able to cuddle him all the time. The blonde boy wondered how the pink haired creature managed to stay hidden this long and if he ever got bored. The twins finished their little break and now are back to work, meaning they aren't over at the bath house often or at all lately. Ruri still keeps in touch, still wanting to find out how the boys are doing or if Ryuu has woken up yet. Io hopes that she comes back to visit when – not if – Ryuu wakes up, so he can meet her. He has a feeling that the pinkette would like her, she is a really kind hearted person and has a happy almost care free aura around her.

The two princes from an alien planet – Masahiko and Kazuki – have seemed to understand the message to stay away from them and Ryuu. Though they all secretly wished that the king would have a harsher punishment for the two, after all one did kiss Io and the other molested Ryuu. And to top it all off the pair tried to kill them when they went to go fetch Wombat. Surely that's worth more than a couple of months under 'House arrest'. But Io can't get rid of the feeling that they might come back at a later date, and not for a good reason.

As for everyone else, Io is still trying to take care of himself and get used to not seeing 'Good Morning' messages from Ryuu anymore. Checking on markets, businesses and the stock exchange to keep his mind off things. As well as going with the others to Kurotama and keeping fit by going cycling. Though at the end of the day, his thoughts always go back to Ryuu. And the collision, it seems like the image just won't leave his mind.

Atsushi and En's relationship is still going pretty well, the taller teen still trying to figure out what might be an indicator to what is going on with the Student Council President. He still can't help but think the glares towards him are a big indicator of hate, but whenever he does talk to the sliver haired teen the latter always seems to be awkward around him – that can't be hate too can it? Then Arima always has this knowing look on his face whenever he sees it, En can't say he's that bothered about it because Arima seems to know everything about Kinshiro.

Akoya obviously hasn't been the same since Ryuu got into the accident, though he is looking a little better compared to the first few days - maybe even weeks - after Ryuu got admitted into the hospital. His mother is now by his side, though he's not sure how long both his parents will be sticking around. They still have busy and demanding jobs to get back to, how long before they get fed up waiting for Ryuu to wake up? Despite that, Akoya is still happy to have his mother back for a while. She's been a huge comfort for him and even styled his hair and made sure he was eating/looking after himself properly. Just like she used to do when she wasn't always at her job or abroad.

Arima has also been there for him, whenever Akoya's parents and grandmother weren't at the hospital Arima would accompany him. Sometimes Akoya would bring the green haired teen with him even when his parents or grandmother were there, the pinkette thinks that they all seem to like him. Though he's not quite sure he can keep trying to avoid his feelings for the older boy as well as being distressed about his brother and genuinely confused at just about everything. Just being in his presence is proving to be hard for Akoya in a good way, which he never thought was possible.

The other day, Arima had come to him with a White Camelia which obviously Akoya thanked him for saying that it was beautiful – which was the truth. After the green haired teen had gone home and his grandmother had arrived, that's when he learnt the meaning behind the flower. 'Waiting'

What did he mean by that? What was he waiting on/for? Did he not realise the meaning behind the flower? No, Arima practically knows everything about flowers and gardens. Akoya just thought they looked beautiful, so Arima must have meant something with that flower.

There he goes again, giving Akoya all these confusing feelings. He's worried that he's going to become stressed, and if you're like Akoya you would know that being stressed is not by any means good for your skin, hair or health.

As for Kinshiro, he's taken Arima's advice to think about what's going on and actually process things. Which lead him to a conclusion, a conclusion which may or may not be a bad one. Whichever it is, he's decided to keep it to himself. That's if he wants everything to continue being as they are – his friendship with Atsushi still being strong in other words.

Currently, Io is sat with his phone in his hands at his usual spot in the club room. It's not the stock exchange that's on his phone screen, no instead it's a selfie Ryuu took a while back when he decided to mess with Io's phone for not paying attention for him. What he thought would be a good idea – spamming the older teen's phone with pictures – secretly back fired because little did he know Io saved the majority of the photos where Ryuu was clearly shown.

Also in his usual spot is Atsushi going through some homework he forgot to do, with En's head resting on his shoulder whilst the older boy eats the snack that Atsushi brought for him. Yumoto is sat quietly beside Io, something they _still_ haven't gotten used to.

Overall the room is silent, that _was_ until the door connecting the student council room to the defence club room is swung open revealing the president. Behind him a slightly panicked looking Akoya along with Arima.  
Atsushi looks up in slight fright from the sudden intrusion, "Kin-chan? What's wrong?"

Before the sliver haired teen could even open his mouth to reply, he's cut off.

"Something's happening with Ryuu" says Akoya, if the panic wasn't clear on his face then you could definitely hear it in his voice.

And it was at that point, Io felt his heart drop in fear.

 

* * *

 

Ryuu wondered around for the remainder of his time, going around and talking to the people knew. Still trying to figure out what to do, does he live or does he die? He still wants to know what Kaoru chose, why didn't he tell him? The ginger haired boy even had a sad smile on his face when he left, as if he were happy for some reason. Maybe Carla was right, he was going to the place where happiness awaited him. Part of the reason Ryuu wondered around talking to people, was so he didn't go insane being alone and pondering his decision.

Death has always been a scary thought, in the end everyone would die right? At some point the world will stop spinning and everything will stop, there would be no more. But he still has yet to live what's left of his life to its full potential, if he hadn't been given this second chance then he would have died. He would have never experienced being an adult, having a career, his 18th or many other birthdays, or having a family. That's also a scary thought.

But what awaits him once he dies? Would it be better? Is there an afterlife? There would be only one way to find out.

Why can't he just stay as a soul like Carla, and keep her company. Maybe his friends might come here at some point and he could help them out the same way Kaoru helped him, though that might be a low possibility.

If he dies, then he would have died before his family and friends.

But if he lives on, then who knows the problems and suffering he'd face the minute he wakes up.

Though he's lucky, not everyone gets a second chance right? So why throw it all away?

Ryuu sighs running his hand through his hair, he wonders how things are going for him in the real world. Are people still visiting him? Has his body healed yet?

Maybe visiting his room would help him with his decision, biting his lip he decides that's what he's going to do. His feet lead him in the direction of the place he first awoke in, his mind going through all the times he's been with Kaoru around here.

It doesn't take him long to get there, as he was lost in thought. Surprisingly there are people in his room – in the real world – ' _What made them come back?_ ' he thinks to himself thinking about all the other times he checked and no one was there. There's 3 extra people in the room this time, a woman, and a man sat beside an older woman. It takes him a short while to recognise them as his father, step mother and his grandmother.

It's been a while since he saw them, it's a shame it had to be in soul form whilst his real body is unconscious. They must have heard the news that he was involved in an accident, he doesn't know how long it's been but it sure feels like they've taken their time to come.

Ryuu watches his grandmother hold his limp hand, gently brushing her thumb over it. He notices a stuffed toy on the beside desk, almost immediately recognising it as his favourite toy when he was younger – it still is now but he keeps it in his drawer so no one would see. Secretly bringing it with him if he were going away for a short while, but since it's here he figures his grandmother must have brought it.

He wishes he could hold it, but due to being a soul that's impossible.

He stands there for a while, just observing his family and thinking.

 _'I think, I've made my decision_ ' he thinks to himself biting his lip, sparing his family one last look he turns around and heads out to find Carla.

Which does take long, she's where she always is. Sat on her chair in the corner, usually Ritsu is with her sat colouring in her little book but there's no sign of the 11 year old.  There's a slight feeling of apprehension building up in his stomach as he walks over to the older woman, he's sure by the time he comes to officially announce his decision that he'll chicken out.

Who does he tell his decision too? Where does he go? What will happen?

"Ryuu? You look tense, what's wrong?" Carla asks when she sees the pinkette, Ryuu takes a moment to get himself together before answering.

"I-I, um. I think...I've made my decision"

Carla looks surprised for a second, "You mean you already started your 30 days?" she asks and Ryuu nods.

"I don't know how long I have left or what to do, and I'm starting to freak out. I-" he starts, his words coming out so fast they almost start to come together as one continuous sound.

"Hey, love calm down" says the woman taking his hand comfortingly, "I'll tell you what you need to do, and you're allowed to make your decision at any point during your 30 days. It's okay"

The brown eyed teen inhales shakily before nodding, he needs to calm down. There's no use in panicking over this.

"Okay"

.

Ryuu finds himself back at his and Kaoru's little room, or his and Kaoru's _former_ little room. He hasn't been here since Kaoru left, just being here brings back memories of everything he and Kaoru did together. Even the boring ones like reading and sitting quietly. The room is exactly how they left it, an image of the places Kaoru always sat appears in his mind. Almost like he was in the room too.

Ryuu walks around his hand brushing against things as he looks around, like he was moving out of a childhood home and he was saying goodbye. He comes across Kaoru's book that he always seemed to be reading, his fingers tracing the parts to it before flicking through it. An image of Kaoru reading it appears in his mind, he looks at the title and author of the book. Remembering how Karou had simply said he found it and it turned out to be a really good book.

In the corner of his eye he spots the ball Kaoru would also play with sometimes, it was little tennis ball that he would bounce against the floor or the wall catching it when it came back to him. His pale hands reach out and grab it, inspecting it more closely. ' _I wonder why all these things are in a hospital_ ' he thinks to himself. Then again he hasn't been to many hospitals in his short life time.

Sighing he puts the ball down making sure his nerves don't get out of hand once again, though his hands are starting to shake. He thinks back to what Ritsu said to him when he went to go find her after talking to Carla and before coming here, he couldn't help but cry when he spoke to the both of them. He's decided that he can't help being a cry baby. Though he might have cried a little harder when he talked to Ritsu.

Blinking away his current tears he shakily inhales and exhales once again, clenching his shaking fists.

Everything that's happened here flows through his mind, as he opens his mouth and as shaky as his hands: the words come out.

 

* * *

 

Io has never moved so fast in his life, in a flash both he and Akoya were in the prepared car for them - leaving their friends to get to the hospital on their own. His mind goes through the many things that could be/have been happening to Ryuu, the same goes for the older sibling of the pinkette. Akoya never told Io what happened, it doesn't seem that he knows either. He assumes that Akoya's parents called him and sent a car for him to come straight to the hospital, thankfully letting Io tag along.

His heart is racing, thinking of 'what if's'. Beside him Akoya is quite visibly panicking, looking out the window every few minutes and fiddling with his hair every few seconds. His leg is tapping against the floor of the car, and he's sighed at least 10 times now. Only succeeding in making Io more anxious.

What could have happened to Ryuu? Did he wake up?

A new feeling of fear builds up in him, what if Ryuu is dead?

He bites his lip, clenching his fists by his sides as he shakes his head. No he can't be dead. He refuses to even think about that.

Wombat should be with him, can't the alien do something to help him if something is going wrong?

Io looks up as soon as the car stops, Akoya is out in a flash – Io hot on his tail. The two rush into the hospital, not even sparing a glance at the person at the front desk. They skilfully weave through doctors, patients and people waiting on their loved ones.

Being in a rush meant that Io didn't even see the brown haired girl known as Haruhi, even if he did he wouldn't have stopped. Haruhi, seeing her new friend in such as rush, felt a small bit of worry for him and silently hoped that his friend is okay.

The pair makes it to Ryuu's room in record time, almost bursting the door open.

Inside are Akoya and Ryuu's parents and grandmother standing out the way of the doctors fussing over the pale pinkette on the bed. Akoya tries to see past all the doctors, before turning to his parents his anxiety at its peak. "What's going on?" he asks slightly out of breath.

Behind him is Io trying to catch his breath whilst also trying not to think of worse case scenarios.

"His hand was twitching for a short while before his heart rate sped up alarmingly fast, they're trying to figure out what's happening and slow his heart beat down" Akoya's father explains, his arm wrapped around his wife comfortingly.

The atmosphere in the room is filled with apprehension, the pinkette's family huddled together hoping that he's okay. Noa, reaches for Io's hand and squeezes it to provide him with some comfort too, though Io keeps his eyes locked on Ryuu and his convulsing body.

None of the 5 know how long they stand there watching the doctors do their work, slowly the hope of Ryuu being okay started to go away.

Until a broken gasp fills the room.

Io sees one of the doctors smile as they step out of the way allowing Io and the others see what was going on in front of them. Io can't hear anything going on around him anymore, he's vaguely aware of the relieved and shocked gasps and cheers coming from the boy's family. But all he cares about is his best friend in front of him.

His eyes now open and his chest heaving.

' _He's awake_ '  
  


 

It's bright, _too_ bright. His eyes almost immediately close at this, before he slowly blinks letting his eyes adjust to it. His chest feels tight and he's slightly aware of his heavy breathing, his heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest any moment now. There's a dull ache in his head, and his body feels beyond weird – he doesn't even know how to describe it.

He can't hear anything, but he can feel something touching him. It's warm, and slightly familiar. His eyes aren't fully focused, and he's beginning to feel pain from various parts of his body.

He blinks some more, hoping that this time he'll actually be able to see clearly. Slowly sound starts to return to him, it sounds like there are multiple people talking all at once. It's adding to the ache in his head. The voices also sound familiar, and he's finding it a little easier to breath though the tight feeling in his chest hasn't left.

He feels heavy, like he's not in control of his body anymore, and extremely weak. He's aware of his breaths coming out shakily now that he can hear himself again as well as feel it.

Managing to tilt his head his eyes land on someone dressed up, it takes him awhile to register that the person is a doctor. In fact a few of them seem to be here, so he must be in a hospital.  He can feel something uncomfortable on his face, and he wants to reach up and take it off. But he has no energy left, it would most likely take everything in him just to raise his hand.

His eyes scan around some more and he spots a group of people surrounding whatever he's lying on, it appears to be a hospital bed. In the corner of his eye he can see something in his arm, it reminds him of something but he can't seem to remember what.

The more he looks at the people, the more he recognises them. Until finally he realises who they are, "-can you hear me?" he missed half of whatever the person who just spoke had just said. He glances over at them seeing it's one of the doctors, he slowly manages to nod seeing the doctor smile.

"Do you want me to take that off?" the doctor asks referring to whatever is on his face, he nods again. The woman steps closer before reaching forward and removing, what he can now see to be, a oxygen mask off his face. Some of the other doctors leave the room after saying something to his family members, leaving only one other doctor along with the woman in front of him.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions okay? Then I'll leave you be, but first can you drink this for me?" She asks picking up a glass of what seems to be water. He doesn't bother trying to sit up, the woman seems get the message and helps him to without jostling him around too much. He can see everything more clearly now, and a lot easier.

He lets the doctor help him drink the water, which feels extremely refreshing on his sore, dry throat. "Can you speak for me? Tell me your name" the woman asks once he finished the whole glass, Ryuu opens his mouth to attempt but ends up coughing instead. Not nice on his tight chest and the pain in the rest of his body, after a few moments Ryuu tries again.

"R-Ryuu"

Everyone in the room smiles, Ryuu can't help but feel a little awkward yet proud of himself. "Well done, sweetheart. Do you remember what happened to you?"

At those words, everything seems to come back to him.

The accident.

Waking up as a soul.

His decision.

His eyes widen, he worried that he wouldn't be able to remember anything about being a soul when he woke up. He worried that he made the wrong choice, and that something might go wrong. But he's here. He's alive and breathing, he's not a soul anymore.

But he can still remember the 'Hospital for souls', Ritsu's smiling face, Carla's caring nature.

This really was a second chance for him.

"I-I got h-hit by...s-somet-thing"

His voice sounds weird, understandable since he's been in a coma for heaven knows how long. In the corner of his eye he can see his headband, a small smile tugging at his lips.

His head is starting to hurt the more he talks, the brightness of the room not helping.

He wonders what his condition is, because the more he remembers about the accident and being a soul the more he can feel the pain from all the parts he must have injured.

"You did, does anything hurt right now?"

Ryuu closes his eyes for a moment with a quiet but sharp intake of breath when he tries to sit up a little more, he nods biting his lip.

"I've got some pain killers for that, now that you're awake your body should start to heal a lot better and quicker. So you'll be glad to hear that it shouldn't hurt much by next week"

He nods again, the doctor picks up a water bottle and some medication helping him to take them. "Okay then, I'll check on you a little later then. Take it easy okay, call for us if anything happens" she says, the last part directed to his family who patiently stand waiting.

The woman walks out closing the door behind her, leaving him alone with his family and the one boy he isn't at all ready to face.


	27. ~ In the end, It was really just a 'Second Chance'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone can even look at Io for him to say something, the door is swung open revealing a small group of people.
> 
> Akoya frowns, opening his mouth to say something but Ryuu cuts him off with a gasp.

There's a short moment of silence once the door is closed, Ryuu feels there's an awkward tension building up. How long has it been since he first went into a coma? His family look _nervous?_ To come closer to him, Ryuu doesn't look at the green haired teen awkwardly standing beside his grandmother. He can't get the picture of him kissing the boy who should continue to be unnamed.

Ryuu feels odd, almost like he's out of place. The pain he was feeling is slowly starting to subside, allowing him to relax a little. His eyes scan across his family, before falling upon the person he's closest to. His grandmother, the older woman already has tears leaking out of her eyes and he can see her holding onto the green haired teen's hand. He almost wants to scowl at that but he brushes it off instead, hoping that someone says something to break this tension. Shouldn't they be happy he's awake? Or was this really the wrong decision?

"Ryuu! My poor little strawberry" Noa suddenly cries rushing over to him, a huge wave of relief floods through the recently awoken boy.

She's gentle when she reaches forward to hug him, Ryuu – despite the pain – slowly hugs her back with the little energy he has, feeling his own eyes well up with tears. He's missed her hugs, he's missed her voice, he's missed the smell of her perfume and her comforting aura. He's missed his grandmother.

If he had died, he would never be able to see her again. Eat her food, listen to her talk about her day, or feel her hugs. He can't imagine how distraught the older woman would be if he died, like he should have at this age. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to say goodbye or thank her for everything she's done for him.

The tears full from his eyes as he weakly clutches his grandma's shirt, not wanting to leave her again. He's faintly aware of her saying something, it sounds a bit like 'I was so scared' and 'Please never do something like that again' It makes him wonder who told her what happened and when or if she even knows what actually happened.

The feeling of her tears, and seeing her so upset yet relieved leaves Ryuu feeling beyond guilty for causing it, before he knows it he's crying a little harder mumbling something that sounds like 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'. Noa runs her hand through his hair shaking her head, oh how he missed the feeling.

It still feels almost surreal that he's actually here, _alive_ , in his body. Being soul is something he'll never forget, Carla mentioned that sometimes when souls chose to continue living they have to forget everything about being a soul. Or sometimes they genuinely forget when they wake up, though there are rare cases when people can remember it. It seems he's one of the rare cases, maybe even lucky.

Noa pulls back smiling at her grandson moving her hands to cup his cheeks, "You're okay, everything's going to be fine now" She cries despite her smile. The tears still flow from his eyes and a small sob escapes his mouth as he nods, holding onto her hands.

"My little strawberry, I love you so much"

It takes him a short while to think of the words and get his mouth to say it, "I l-love you t-too" is the most he can get out, the woman reluctantly lets go so that everyone else can have their time with him too. Both his step mother and father move to step forward but a certain pale pink haired teen beats them too it,

"You idiot! I-I can't believe you..."

Their father frowns but Akoya continues before anyone can say anything "You scared me, I thought...I thought I lost you Ryuu. Don't ever do that again!" he says sternly but Ryuu can hear his true feelings beneath his words. The older teen has tears in his blue eyes as he pulls his half-brother into a hug.

This is strange behaviour for Akoya, he wasn't someone to cry openly or even at all. It was 'obnoxious', nor did Akoya show his nice and caring side towards Ryuu. The younger sibling almost forgot that there was a time that they were close, it seems that Akoya doesn't hate him as much as he thought. In fact the older sibling doesn't hate Ryuu at all.

Something confusing for Ryuu having just woken up from a coma.

"Niisan"

Akoya feels his heart warm at those words, as it's something that Ryuu hasn't called him in years. He didn't realise he missed it, it has him questioning why he told Ryuu to stop calling him that. Ryuu seems to remember that too "Sorry" he mumbles. Akoya shakes his head hugging the boy tighter,

"Don't apologise, call me that whenever you want"

Ryuu smiles into the older pinkette's shoulder, unable to control his current emotions and tears. He heard someone leave the room not too long ago, but he was too caught up in his brother to pay attention to whoever it was. "I'm never letting you outside ever again"

Ryuu laughs weakly, he still feels beyond tired for some reason. He manages to let out a protesting sound which Akoya seems to understand, "Fine, never letting you out of my sight then." Ryuu bats Akoya's shoulder causing him to laugh and pull away, "I'm glad you're okay"

The pinkette doesn't know if he can get used to this caring side to Akoya anytime soon, he's so used to the cold (And very cunning), arrogant and virtuous Akoya. That he's forgotten how nice the blue eyed teen can actually be, might as well bask in this before he goes back to the usual Akoya.

Next to come over to him, is his parents. Well his father and step mother. His stepmother looks happy and heart warmed, his father surprisingly has tears in his eyes – which shouldn't be surprising as everyone else in the room seems to be crying too – and a hard to read expression.

' _Why is everyone crying_?' Was his initial thought, after a bit more thought he realises it's because their happy. He thinks.

"Ryuu..." is all the man manages to let out, almost in disbelief. The brown eyed teen nods with a smile, his vision is clouded from his tears and he's sure all this crying is part of the reason he's so tired.

The man brings Ryuu into a hug, his hand gently holding the back of Ryuu's head and the other gently around his back.

"Tōchan"

Ryuu feels the hug tighten as he says those words, though his father doesn't say anything. It's been a while since he's had a hug from his father, a long while. It's nice, this feeling. Whatever it may be.

No words are needed, Ryuu can tell how his father is feeling.

The man pulls back after a few moments, he looking his son in the eye. "Don't you go doing something like this again, you hear me? I'm pretty sure my lifespan shortened when I got a call saying you were in a coma"

Somehow he managed to keep his tears at bay, Ryuu can't say the same for his grandmother and brother standing not too far away.

Ryuu simply nods with a teary smile, "I think we should let him rest, it must be very overwhelming for him right now" his grandmother says. Which is true, it might take him a while to get used to being _alive_ again. Something he never thought he would have to say.

His father nods ruffling Ryuu's hair a little before stepping away, it's now that he notices who the missing person in the room is.

Biting his lip, he leans back against the pillows feeling exhaustion start to take over. His grandmother presses a kiss to his forehead, and his step mother the same to his cheek. Akoya tells them that he's going to stay and wait for their friends to arrive, which they agree to before leaving with 'see you in a bit' or 'see you later'.

' _So this is what waking up from a coma feels like? I think I might have got it easy_ '

It's clear, by the look on his face, that Akoya has something to say to him but he keeps quiet. So Ryuu closes his eyes giving into the exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

Io jumps a little at the sound of the door opening, he's sure it hasn't been long since he walked out the room. The feeling of guilt, almost over powered by aching feeling in his heart, became too much for him. Ryuu wouldn't even look at him, not even a small glance. ' _He hates me'_ was the only reason Io could come up with, though he is happy. Because the fear that Ryuu wouldn't wake up didn't come true, he can see his former best friend's beautiful brown eyes that he missed. He can see the change in his condition because now, Ryuu doesn't need an oxygen mask and he's no longer deathly pale.

Even if Ryuu hates him, he can still be happy – no happy is not the word he feels, he can't describe it but he knows he's beyond relieved and happy – secretly.

If Ryuu remembers being hit by _something_ , then he probably remembers the reason why it happened. And because he's been in a coma, he's been unaware of everything happening with Io and the others. Meaning he still has every reason to dislike or hate Io right now.

The green haired teen looks up at the people leaving the room, seeing Ryuu's parents and grandmother. Glancing down at his watch he looks back up in slight confusion, he only left the room about 10 minutes ago. Ryuu woke up just over 40 minutes ago, shouldn't they stay with him?

Ryuu's parents send him a smile before continuing to walk away, Noa stops and places a hand on Io's arm. "Talk to him love, explain to him what actually happened. We'll be back later on, though knowing those two they'll probably back tomorrow. Look after him for me until then" says the woman with a comforting smile, referring to her son and his wife as 'those two'.

Io sighs nodding, it was hard enough explaining it to everyone else now he has to explain it straight to Ryuu.

"I'll try my best"

"You can do it, love" she smiles before squeezing his arm gently and walking away, taking a deep breath the young stock broker bites his lip before turning to walk back into the room he was once in.

He's somewhat relieved when he sees Ryuu asleep, all the tension in his body slowly disappears as he walks over to sit in the seat he always does when he comes to visit. The only difference being he's more anxious now that Ryuu is awake than when he wasn't. Akoya's watching him, he can feel the long haired teen's blue eyes on him. Yet he doesn't wake up, instead he focuses his attention on Ryuu's sleeping face. He can make out faint tear tracks on the pinkette's cheeks, and a tint of red. He really has gotten better since he first came here.

"You will have to tell him the truth you know"

Io stays quiet for a moment, "I know"

"He deserves to know, after everything he's been through. He shouldn't hate you over a misunderstanding, it's not fair on you either" Akoya continues.

Io just nods, he wants to take Ryuu's hand in his. It's warmer now that he's out of his coma, before they had been very cold. If it wasn't for the heart monitor and the slight raise of his chest, Io would have honestly mistaken Ryuu as dead.

 

He's not sure how long they sit in silence, the door opening snaps him out of his thoughts. Looking up he sees the rest of the Defence Club members along with Kinshiro and Arima, he can't help but wonder why it took them so long to arrive but he doesn't question it.

"Sorry we took so long" Atsushi says with a small smile, Io nods watching as they sit down. Noticing how Arima moves a seat to sit beside Akoya,

"I thought he was awake" comments Yumoto in confusion, before anyone can say anything something pink and fluffy is running out from under the bed. "Wom-san!"

Io blinks, he had forgotten all about the alien creature. He must be glad that he can finally leave the hospital now after so long, though his freedom is short lived as Yumoto quickly has him in his arms for a cuddle. Io can't help the small smile as he watches the scene, the wombat wriggling trying to break free sounds of protest coming out of his mouth. Io hates to say it but this has genuinely become a normal thing for the Defence Club members and wombat.

In the corner of his eye he can see Akoya looking at them in...Disgust? That's probably the safest assumption, as for Kinshiro he has a frown on his face as he watches and Arima. Well Arima has an amused look on his face.

"You should probably make him less noticeable Yumoto, there are windows to this room" says Atsushi, Yumoto nods lowering the wombat so he's not viewable from the window.

"And In reply to what you said, He woke up just about an hour ago and fell back asleep when our parents and grandmother left" Akoya says twirling a lock of his hair around his finger.

"Is he okay?" asks Arima, the peach pink haired teen glances up at his older friend. Blushing a little at the look on his face, quickly averting his gaze so he can keep composed he answers

"He's fine I think, he remembers his name and the accident. He remembers me, our parents and grandmother but that's all we know right now. The doctors said that he might have trouble remembering stuff, or might forget things easily so we should help him through it. My parents and grandmother know more about his condition than me though"

Io bites his lip once again focusing his attention back to the boy in front of him, hopefully good luck will continue to come their way.

 

* * *

When Ryuu wakes up once again, he feels much better than before. The room isn't as bright, he can hear properly, and he isn't in pain. It takes him a while to actually wake up enough to comprehend what's happening, he was faintly aware of people talking before he opened his eyes.

When he is awake enough, he lets out a small yawn (Which Io can't help but think is an adorable sound) looking around. He pauses noticing there are more people in the room than just Akoya, it didn't take him long to notice the pink creature on a familiar blonde's lap.

At first he was beyond confused, then he remembered what _happened_ and what has been _happening_.

' _Wombat? He's back?_ ' he thinks to himself, ' _Wouldn't that mean there's_ _monsters around?_ ' he looks down at his wrist that still has the Loveracelet on. ' _What's been going on whilst I was in a coma?_ '

He knows that its Io sat to the right of him, the same place he always sat when visited. He refuses to look at him though, the memory of what got him here in the first place just plays in his mind when he wants to. And if there was one person he didn't want to lose, it was Io his best friend. And the reason for his aching heart.

"Welcome back"

Ryuu glances up at the owner of the voice to see his half-brother looking at him with a small smirk, ' _I probably have bed head_ _'_ he thinks to himself. ' _That's probably the reason for his smirk_ '

He simply nods not knowing what to do with all the eyes currently on him, he shifts a little so he's slightly sat up. "Everything okay?"

He nods again, "How much more do you remember?"

Ryuu doesn't answer for a moment, he's looking at his friend's wrists that also have Loveracelets still on them. He assumes what his brother had meant is 'Do you remember everything to do with Battle Lovers, Wombat and the people in this room?'

He almost forgets the question, but answers before he can. "I remember Battle Lovers and stuff, if that's what you're asking" Ryuu says after a short while, his voice quiet and a little deep from sleep and not talking for however long he's been in a coma. Ryuu can feel the small tension in the room vanish, and everyone seems to relax in their seats.

He's sure his heart skips a beat when Yumoto is suddenly in front of him reaching for a hug –hopefully and not a cuddle. "Ryuu-chan! I missed you"

He smiles lifting an arm to hug him back, he wants to say he missed him too. But do people say that after waking up from a coma? He decides to stay quiet, waiting for Yumoto to pull away before ruffling the younger boy's hair.

En and Atsushi come up to him next, standing by the bed with smiles on their faces. "Glad you're okay Ryuu. You had us all worried" says Atsushi, "Including En" he continues with a look on his face that Ryuu thinks there's more to what Atsushi is letting on. He glances at En with a small smile,

"Aw senpai you do care"

En shakes his head, the small smile still on his face as he reaches over to ruffle Ryuu's hair like the teen had done to Yumoto. He knows the story of what happened whilst Ryuu was in a coma will come out at some point, so he doesn't say anything just yet.

Before anyone can even look at Io for him to say something, which he's dreading, the door is opened (or swung open) revealing a small group of people.

Akoya frowns, opening his mouth – probably to make a fuss – but Ryuu cuts him off with a gasp.

"K-Kaoru?"

~-~-~

"Ryuu" the boy breathes, the person behind him stopped trying to stop him and is now standing in confusion. Along with almost everyone else in the room.

Ryuu feels like he's in a movie, where everything is frozen around him or in slow motion. His eyes are wide and he's sat on the bed in pure shock, not knowing what to say or do. He keeps blinking to make sure he's not imagining things, but it's all real.

Standing by the door is Kaoru.

The boy he met as a soul and became close friends with.

His mouth keeps opening and closing like a goal fish, until Kaoru finally makes a move. Running forward - _or rushing forward the best he can_ \- and practically tackling the older teen into a hug.

Ryuu manages to choke out Kaoru's name again, shakily wrapping his arms around him to return the hug.

He's so confused, happy, overwhelmed.

Kaoru chose to live.

He's alive, in his arms again. He's seeing him in real life.

Before he knows it there are tears in his eyes, "Ryuu. It's actually you"

"T-that's my l-line" Ryuu replies, struggling to keep his tears at bay. Kaoru chuckles, "y-you...you never told me"

Kaoru pulls back enough to look at the brown eyed boy, "I didn't say goodbye did I?"

' _See you, Zaō Ryuu'_

"It sounded like one" Ryuu whispers feeling a few tears escape his eyes. Kaoru shakes his head, with a smile teary smile.

"You don't know how happy I am"

"I-I still can't believe this, m-my wish came true" Ryuu replies, disbelief still in his tone. After a short while, he speaks up again. "You never let me tell you what my favourite part was" 

Kaoru sits on the edge of the bed to get more comfortable, by now they have completely forgotten everyone else in the room. Their complete attention on each other.

Ryuu shifts his gaze to his lap feeling a small blush rise on his cheeks, his tears are now coming to a stop. His voice is softer and quieter as he says:

"Waking up to see your smiley face and hearing your stories"

Kaoru grins, feeling a warm feeling in his chest. It brings a few stray tears to his eyes again, reminding him of why this boy became one of his first closest friends. Meeting him here, is almost like he's been given another second chance but in the real world. "Aw... _Ryuu"_ Is all he can say.

As for everyone else in the room;

"Haruhi?"

"Io-san?"

 

* * *

 

Carla smiles watching the interaction between Kaoru and Ryuu. Feeling almost like a proud mother watching her children at the sight, ' _I knew they would find happiness whatever their decision_ ' She thinks to herself.

Beside the older woman, Ritsu stands holding her hand with a large smile on her face. Under her arm, her sketch book which she uses to remember things.

Reaching up to touch the glass she remembers what she said to the pink haired boy before he left, and says it out loud once again.

" _I'm happy for you, Ryuu-chan_ "

 

Ryuu looks from the hug, he gave Kaoru when the boy looked as if he were going to cry again, he feels as if someone is smiling down on him.

In his mind the only people he can think of, are Carla and Ristu.

So he smiles back, a heart filled and grateful smile.

Hoping it reaches them, in the ' _Hospital for souls_ '

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And~ there you have it! A Second Chance!
> 
> Wow that was a journey, I can't believe all the support and reads I've gotten for this story. Thank you so, so much!  
> I'm really glad you all enjoyed it!
> 
> 'But wait Author-chan there wasn't any Ioryuu interaction moments! What's going on?'
> 
> I've been thinking about some further plans for this story, after all the princes haven't gotten their time to shine either. So eventually there will be a book 2 to continue this as I have some plans for Ryuu's recovery and the storyline. Don't worry!
> 
> But hey if you get bored *Cough* Just Like Family is there for you to read *Cough*
> 
> I will keep you updated with what's gonna happen with book two, until then "Thank you for reading I love you all!!" 
> 
> And that's all from me and 'A Second Chance' :) x


End file.
